


War and Laughter

by DeadDirector



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, For Want of a Nail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDirector/pseuds/DeadDirector
Summary: When Princess Azula introduced herself to Avatar Aang, no one laughed. If her introduction had been to a different individual, the young warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, well everything could have been different. Follows Canon up until events of "The Chase". Sokkla.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

"I've got a plan Katara, you have to trust me. You see how exhausted Aang is. And we have no idea where Toph went after…" Sokka trailed off, not wanting to relitigate the argument that Katara and Aang had just recently had with their newest earthbending companion.

Katara had the decency to look ashamed as she muttered a half hearted apology and glanced at her feet. The fatigue of the past day and night chase had drained all of them and led to words between the travelers that were regretted. She looked up and saw grim determination in her elder brother's eyes that she hadn't seen in Sokka since Princess Yue was lost to the realm of the living forever.

"I trust you Sokka, I just don't want you to get hurt. These girls chasing us are dangerous. The acrobat took me out of combat with ease at Omashu and I'm almost a master waterbender! To say nothing of what that firebender was able to do against Aang."

Sokka looked crestfallen. Most of the time he was able to get past his jealousy and resentment of Katara and the other powerful benders that made up his friends, but when directly confronted with his inability to wield the elements, his old feelings of inadequacy would resurface. Despite the feeling, Sokka quickly pushed down a particularly biting retort to Katara's concern and sought to address her comment with the most measured and logical response he could.

"Look Katara, I know you're stronger than me in ways I could never hope to be, but I'm your brother and I promised Dad that I would keep you safe. I won't fight these monsters head on. I'll obfuscate and delay and buy us as much time as I can okay. I need you to trust me. I can do this. I know I can." By the end of his speech, the determination that Katara had seen just moments ago had returned.

Tears came to Katara's eyes as she enveloped her brother in a bone crushing hug. As she separated from Sokka, she wiped her eyes with her bending. "You've always been my hero Sokka, you did keep the tribe safe. You taught all of us so much. You're so much stronger than you think."

Sokka raised a hand and placed it on Katara's shoulder. He locked his gaze on his sister for far to short a time. He gave a soft smile before removing his hand and using it to grip his boomerang. Sokka started to walk towards Appa, but not before quietly whispering in Katara's eye low enough that not even Aang could overhear. "Keep him safe. Don't jeopardize yourself for me."

Sokka knew that his sister heeding that warning was wildly unlikely. It was incumbent on him then to be successful. While he had told Katara that he had a plan and that the plan was worthy of trust, he hadn't been entirely truthful. He had the makings of a plan and a couple of solid ideas that needed thread to connect them. He wouldn't admit that to either Aang or Katara. Not when they were showing such faith in him.

The true x-factor and the one that Sokka couldn't really prepare for would be how many of their pursuers would follow his carefully laid trap. If it was all three of them, it would greatly complicate matters and make his chance of escape almost completely negligible. If it was either of the two nonbenders, Sokka was confident the traps that he was going to set would be more than up to the challenge of defeating them. The real risk would be if he was confronted with the firebender. He had never seen anything like her before. Sokka could say with some certainty that in the last year he had seen his share of firebenders from Zhao to the Fire Sages at Roku's temple. Even Zuko, the dastardly bastard that he was, had nothing that matched the grace or sheer deadliness of that girl's blue fire. Aang himself was hard pressed to match her and the Avatar had already mastered two of the four elements.

Sokka shuddered at the thought of confronting her alone without any bending prowess of his own. He finished gathering as much of Appa's shedded fur and took off in the opposite direction as the other two. He had to be subtle with his hints but just obvious enough to draw in at least one of the girls who had been hounding them. If he succeeded in that he could tilt the odds in favor of Aang and Katara when they engaged the other two. Sokka inwardly hoped to deal with the one who utilized knives in combat. She seemed the least deadly of the three. The chi-blocking of the acrobat was a true problem that could incapacitate him in seconds if he wasn't careful. If it was the firebender, he would lay a couple extra delaying traps and tricks. If it was the firebender, his best defense would likely be strong prayer and aid from the spirits who watched over the Southern Water Tribe.

His work was almost done. Now all he could do was wait to see which of their adversaries would come like a polar bear dog drawn to juvenile otter penguins. Sokka thought about the lessons his father tried to impart about combat, but for some reason all that came to mind was advice about how to properly hook halibut while fishing on the family canoe. For a brief moment he thought back fondly of those trips before the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe had left to fight in the Earth Kingdom against their foes.

Sokka heard a sharp ping. The outer perimeter had been breached and the noise had revealed that an enemy was approaching and would be within sight in his subconscious words from Hakoda echoed in his mind. Some of the last words that were spoken between father and son before they were split all those years ago. Never give in to despair Sokka, no matter the odds, we must fight to the very end protecting those we love.

"I won't Dad." Sokka quietly said aloud as the one individual he most decidedly did not want to see entered his view. She dismounted off of her mongoose lizard before quickly tying its reins on a column of a broken down Earth Kingdom building. Sokka could only grimace as he realized that his worst fear had been realized. That grimace however turned to a smile as he realized it meant Aang and Katara would likely then only have to fight the two Fire Nation non benders.

Tall decrepit buildings lined both sides of the only major thoroughfare in the abandoned town that Sokka confronted the firebender. She strutted forward confidently getting nearer and nearer her opponent. Her lips curled downwards, it was clear to Sokka that she had likely been hoping to confront the Avatar.

"I'm sorry, were you looking for an airbender?" Sokka called out tauntingly, hoping to enrage the firebender into acting irrationally.

She shrugged her shoulders and lifted her right hand in the air, pretending to inspect the long nails that looked almost like daggers. "It matters not, I can draw the Avatar out of his hiding by capturing his traveling companion."

Sokka knew that she was also doing her best to bait him into acting rashly, but he couldn't stop himself from rising to respond. "Why are you doing this? Who are you and what do you want?" Sokka interjected loudly.

"You mean you haven't guessed. You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." The young woman lifted her left hand and covered her right eye. She dropped her voice in a facsimile of a man before continuing "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor. It's okay you can laugh, it's funny."

Sokka looked at her for a brief moment in shock before letting loose a sharp and loud laugh. The firebenders lip twitched upward for a brief moment and Sokka thought that maybe he had imagined it.

"So I take it you're a Princess? And the sister of that infernal Zuko who won't ever stop chasing us no matter how many times we kick his butt?"

"Yes, Little Zuzu is quite the disappointment isn't he. I'm glad even Water Tribe peasants can see his failures for what they are."

Sokka laughed heartily at hearing the man who had constantly harassed them for the past year had a nickname so embarrassing. "Zuzu, classic. I'll have you know though, that I'm no peasant."

"Oh?" The Princess arched one eyebrow after smirking at the water tribesman disdain for her brother.

"I'm Sokka, the son of the High Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. You could say I'm basically a prince!" Sokka announced proudly.

The Princess gave a brief chuckle, before staring directly at her adversary with golden eyes that Sokka would only later be able to describe as piercing. "A prince, eh? I must confess myself unaware of the customs of the Southern Water Tribe. I swore they didn't have any form of nobility being snow savages as they are. Or is this just your desperate attempt to pretend yourself my equal? Or better yet a foolish effort to think yourself worthy of pursuing me?"

Sokka flushed in anger. Maybe subconsciously he was trying to make himself look better in front of this young woman when he called himself a prince. Sure it wasn't that far off, he had essentially led the entire tribe in absence of his father for three whole years. Sokka inwardly tried to calm himself. Yet despite himself he found himself observing her. The Princess was one of the most striking individuals he had ever seen. With beautiful sleek black hair, and lips that looked most alluring with her pink lipstick… Sokka shook his head, banishing the unbidden thoughts from his mind.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT. WE ARE ENEMIES. YOU'VE ATTACKED US TWICE."

Sokka winced. He had sworn to himself that he would remain calm and composed in order to fight to the utmost of his capacity. He had to regain the upper hand.

"Tut-tut." The Princess clucked her tongue in a mocking manner. "Can't we just conduct ourselves with dignity befitting our royal status, savage?" The Princess' eyes looked full of mirth as she toyed with the prey before her.

"So you admit I'm noble then!" Sokka's expression brightened young woman's cheeks briefly flushed as the water tribesmen completely ignored the scathing remark she had included.

"Your proclaimed nobility will not stop me from taking you as my prisoner and dragging you back to the Boiling Rock in chains." The Princess spit out the words venomously after the man in front of her so clearly brushed aside her verbal salvo.

"Awh geez, Princess I'm just here buying time so that my sister and the Avatar can defeat your two friends before coming to help me subdue you. So if you don't mind your courtesies Princess, I've given you my name, might I have yours before we fight?"

Fire flared from the fingers of the Princess as she realized that she had wasted valuable time engaging in a war of words with the man in front while her friends were possibly being defeated by two powerful benders.

"Well, snow savage, this is quite possibly your last day as a free man, I may as well make you aware that you stand in the presence of Azula, Crown Princess of the Fire Nation. Most beloved daughter of Agni and bender of the blue flames." Azula finished with a derisive head bow.

Sokka looked at her and felt for a brief moment that he would regret what he was forced to do. "Good luck then Princess, it will be quite a shame when you're beaten by a nonbending savage." When Sokka finished his statement he pulled on the string that he had been holding since before Azula had even walked into the town. An explosion of debris and dust came from both buildings to the left and right of the firebender.

Azula quickly spun and blasted as much of the debris away from her as she could with two spinning flame fists. Despite successfully protecting herself from being injured by any of the hazardous materials, a large blanket of dirt and sawdust coated the road all around her.

Sokka hurled his boomerang at what he knew to be Azula's last location. He was rewarded when there was a loud curse from inside the dust cloud. His boomerang didn't return and Sokka had no idea where he had impacted the Princess or what type of damage he had done to her, but he still felt good that he had drawn proverbial first blood.

Azula took the boomerang to her thigh and staggered forward when hit by it. She sent two powerful blasts forward in front of her blindly towards the road. Sokka had already started running to the cover of a building to his left. Despite his quick reactions the leftmost fire blast still almost scorched him and Sokka felt the heat all around his body. He reached the door of the building and looked at the two mirrors he had set up in order to see outside the structure. When Azula had cleared the dust cloud and ran forward towards the direction her opponent had moved, Sokka pulled the trigger on two more of his explosions. The first was a debris and dust cloud like the first set of explosions. The second explosion however was a cloud of gas and various other chemicals that he had taken from Fortune Teller Wu's home in recompense for his help at saving the tower.

Azula quickly blasted the debris away from her and was unphased by the dust. However, the chemical gas cloud settled over her and caused her to cough. The Princess rolled onto her back and shot fire from her legs all around in an attempt to clear out the chemicals. She quickly realized her mistake. The chemicals and gasses when mixed with her flames ignited into a massive inferno. Azula shrieked loudly when it became clear what was occurring.

She climbed to her feet despite the gas igniting and surrounding her. She began to spin rapidly encasing herself in a cocoon of her own flame warding off the massive inferno that blazed all around her. Her breathing was steady. Her flames flared blue amongst a sea of orange.

Sokka looked on in amazement. He had never seen an act of firebending that displayed such mastery and power in his life. The Princess's bending and the inferno around her set fire to many of the surrounding buildings, and with them a number of the traps that Sokka had meticulously planned to use against her. Cursing under his breath. Sokka quickly ran out of the building he had been hiding in as it became almost fully engulfed in a mixture of orange and blue flames.

Cursing and realizing that his boomerang might not survive the hellfire encircling the princess, Sokka sprinted across the street to a building unmolested by the conflagration. Sokka had a small makeshift cannonade that he could ignite using the same type of reaction as the chemicals and gas. The back of the cannonade had a small tube filled with the gasses and chemicals necessary for the reaction. Silently thanking the Mechanist for everything that he had been taught, Sokka wheeled the cannonade into the road and directed it towards the diminishing inferno. He prepared a match and took aim at the center of the blue flames. The raging firestorm abated, and Princess Azula stepped forward.

Her bangs were slightly disheveled and her knot had a few loose strands but the rest of her appearance looked immaculate as she emerged confidently with rage in her eyes.

"What else do you have for me Savage? More tricks and deceits? You can't defeat me. Surrender now and I promise I'll take you as my personal prisoner. You're clearly a clever boy. I can set you up with your own laboratory. You can tinker and invent all day long. If not well, the Boiling Rock is always looking for new occupants…" Princess Azula smirked as she paced forward looking at the contraption the water tribsemen had pointed directly at her.

"While I'd love to have the Fire Nation's industry at my beck and call, I could never join your war machine when my whole goal is to destroy it Azula." The Princesses eyes flared at the informal usage of her name. Sokka struck the match that he had prepared and quickly ignited the reaction. A vicious blast propelled a mix of nails and sharpened wood towards Azula. The Princess snarled and lifted her hands into fists and raised them high over her head. She brought them down in a powerful arc igniting the air in front of her.

Sokka looked on in amazement for a brief second as Azula incinerated all of the makeshift projectiles that he had blasted at her. Sokka jumped to his right and climbed up a set of stairs four at a time. The Princess tore off after him at a torrid pace. She quickly ran through the threshold that her foe had just passed and due to her haste almost fell straight down. The building Sokka had ducked into was an empty shell. Azula teetered on the precipice. She waved her arms in a desperate attempt to avert herself from what could be a painful fall. Sokka had been waiting for her to round the corner and while the Princess struggled to maintain her balance, Sokka leapt out from his hiding place adjacent to the door and tackled the Princess off the edge.

Sokka and Azula crashed heavily on the ground. Sokka heard a loud "oof" as Azula suffered the lionshares of the momentum of their unceremonious landing. Sokka quickly regained his wits and swung his legs over her, straddling the Princess' waist and pinning both of her arms over her head with his own. Azula gasped for air twice, before realizing the position she was in.

"Well well, savage it appears you have me at a disadvantage. First you sweet talk me with your tales of being royalty, then you do your damndest to blow me to the land of the spirits and now you have finally done your best to seduce me." Azula lay prone smirking, letting Sokka know how much control she really thought he had right now.

Sokka blushed mightily as he came to the same conclusion of the nature of the position they were in. Azula looked up at him expectantly, she lightly struggled trying to free her hands but quickly yielded when Sokka's grip was strong and snug against her wrists. Sokka couldn't help but think of the Princess now in an entirely different light. Obviously she was beautiful, he noticed that when he saw her for the first time in Omashu when she had fought Aang, but now up close, he could see the fullness of her lips, the soft almost porcelain nature of her skin, and her bright golden eyes. Sokka felt almost transfixed and found himself inching his head closer and closer to her. As their lips came within centimeters of each other, Sokka heard someone come running through the doorway stopping on the precipice above them.

"What the hell, Azula, what are you playing at?"

Prince Zuko had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Sokka looked up in shock. The momentary lapse of focus led to Azula ripping her arms free and forcing herself to her feet. "Whatever do you mean Zuzu? This little savage was about to give me all the information about the Avatar I could have ever wished for."

Zuko's eyes narrowed as he jumped down from the doorway, stumbling when contact was made with the dirt floor. Sokka's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he realized how foolish he had been behaving. She was a Fire Nation Princess. The daughter of their worst enemy. The daughter of the man whose soldiers had murdered his mother. Sokka scrambled to his feet and turned to face Azula. The three combatants were facing each other and started to slowly circle the room. Zuko was fixated only on Azula and seemed to ignore the nonbender. Despite this, Azula was looking back and forth, silently wondering if Sokka had any more tricks or weapons up his sleeves. Sokka felt a momentary swell of pride in his abilities that he had forced the Princess to recognize his capabilities.

Zuko scowled at his sister before raising his arms in a firebending stance. "I'm here to find the Avatar and regain my honor. I won't let you best me in this Azula!"

Azula gave a short giggle which was quickly outdone by a booming laugh from Sokka. Zuko looked at them both in confusion. First they were found in a compromising position and now they appeared to be sharing an inside joke at his expense. Sokka finally ceased chortling. He glanced over at Azula quickly and found a small smirk on her lips.

"Be that as it may, Prince Zuko." Azula's words dripped with contempt and venom. "I'm the one who has captured the Avatar's companion. The airbender will come to free his friend. He's weak and tired now. I will subdue and return home to Caldera City a victorious hero. And you… You Zuko will remain banished. A failure. Traveling only with your greater failure of an uncle. A lesson for all Fire Nation nobility.

Zuko inhaled deeply and made no answer to Azula's blistering remark. His only response was a blast of fire with his right fist directly towards his sister. Azula was prepared and swatted the attack away with a scoff and a slash of two fingers. She returned a wide arcing conflagration that seemed to engulf Zuko. For a brief moment Sokka had thought Azula had successfully committed fratricide.

A swirl of orange flames dissipated the powerful blast of blue that had engulfed Zuko. Sokka leapt backwards quickly lest he too would be set aflame. Zuko was on his back spinning rapidly. The Prince created a tornado made entirely of flames and launched it forward at Azula. Azula responded by angling her fists downard and launching herself into the air above the flaming twister.

Azula landed gracefully two feet in front of her brother and promptly threw a flaming right hook towards Zuko's abdomen. Her strike was met by a riposte from Zuko. He kicked out viciously at Azula's left thigh in response. Azula was slow in response due to the injury she had suffered from Sokka's boomerang. She took the kick from Zuko almost directly on her previous injury. The force of Zuko's blow knocked Azula to her knees. She snarled and blasted a flame towards Zuko with a twofold purpose, both to possibly burn Zuko but also to push her away from engaging her healthy and freshly engaged brother in close quarters combat. Azula sent a weak blast of fire at the water tribesmen as he approached closer to the battle.

Sokka looked on in anger. The two firebending royals had almost entirely forgotten about him. Despite their utter indifference to the nonbender, the collateral damage of the benders was enough to keep Sokka at a distance. He found himself unable to close the space between them for fear of incineration by flames that weren't even targeted at him. Rage built up inside of him at being played earlier by the Princess and for the utter disdain for his abilities. Sokka had almost defeated her earlier and now she completely ignored him! He would show both of them.

Sokka ducked under the incoming fire that Azula had launched his way and rushed to the far wall. He grabbed the wooden mallet that he had found when he scrounged the town for the supplies used in his traps and explosives. "Hey ashmakers." Sokka yelled loudly. Azula briefly looked over in Sokka's direction after sending a powerful deluge of fire at Zuko's head. The Prince completely ignored him as he countered the blue blast.

"You should have paid more attention to me." Sokka then took a powerful swing at a particularly weak column that he had tested while he awaited for his foe to arrive. The column instantly gave way upon contact. The column to the left instantly creaked and then toppled under the strain. All around the combatants chunks of the building tumbled and collapsed. With a loud lurch the last two columns holding the ceiling in place gave way and the entire structure came crashing to the ground.

Sokka had already started rushing out of the disintegrating building before the last two columns gave way. Sokka emerged into the main road and saw his boomerang laying on the ground, slightly charred but still looking functional. He ran quickly and grasped his trustiest weapon. Twin eruptions of blue and orange shot upwards from the destroyed building. Zuko's body went flying through the caved-in debris. The banished Prince hit the ground roughly and gave a groan before trying to rise and failing. Zuko's head hit the ground with a small thud.

Sokka gritted his teeth as he saw Azula slowly emerge from the opening. Her normally pristine outfit was covered in dust. She stepped over her brother's prone body and settled her eyes on Sokka while shaking as much dust and particles from her hair. "I must thank you savage, I never expected to capture my brother in addition to the Avatar and his band of friends today."

"You haven't captured anyone yet, Princess. I'm still fighting". Sokka took a defensive stance holding his boomerang in his right hand and wielding a small knife in his left.

"Such vigour left in you. It's a shame this will be our last meeting. You gave me a better fight than little Zuzu here especially for a nonbender." Azula stomped her foot down on Zuko's shoulder as he gave out a quiet whimper.

Sokka couldn't help but to feel satisfaction at the compliment, even if it was wrapped in a threat of lifelong imprisonment. "I think we just have a small misunderstanding here. You have to defeat me to capture me, and well you see you don't have a chance to beat me now." Sokka flexed his right arm in a show of his hubris.

The Princess gave a loud laugh. "Come savage, even the best warriors should be aware of when they are conquered. Surrender now and I guarantee you'll avoid the rock for the rest of your days."

Sokka grinned at her. "Princess, I think you should be more worried about where exactly we will be imprisoning you."

Azula's eyes widened as she spun quickly to look behind her. Sokka instantly hurled his boomerang aiming for her neck. Sokka jumped forward attempting to close the distance before Azula realized his bluff. Azula was not fooled for long. She twirled back to face Sokka. She attempted to dodge by jumping to the left aided by her fire. She was fast, but not fast enough. The projectile caught Azula in her shoulder, spinning her to the ground. The Princess rolled to her feet wincing as she regained her bearings.

"That's twice you've harmed my royal person you snow savage. I'm questioning your commitment to staying in the world of the living." Azula's nostril flared as she sent twin blasts towards both sides of the warrior.

Sokka astutely realized that neither of the blasts were intended to actually impact him. They exploded in flames around him. Doing their best to keep him hemmed in. The only option he had was to run forward or back. He cursed on his breath and realized his best bet would be to charge her. If he ran away now, boxed in as he was, he would simply be target practice for a firebender as talented as the Princess. Sokka gripped the knife he had found as he rummaged the town. The words of his father echoed one again in Sokka's mind.

Twenty-five feet was all that separated Sokka from a chance at not being immolated. He jumped over the first flames shot at him. The next was slightly higher and he managed to slide successfully on his knees and regain his stride while gathering his boomerang. He was only ten feet away from her now.

A momentary twinge of regret crossed Azula's mind as she readied herself. The savage was wielding a knife and had regained his irksome boomerang. She had no choice but to finish the fight now. If he managed to survive this blast, the warrior would be a changed man. Azula took a deep breath before summoning a powerful wall of blue flame and launching it forward in a wave.

Sokka knew his defeat was imminent. There was no avoiding this, no dodging this, no outwitting this absolute display of power. All he could do now was meet his doom with his head held high. He stood tall, and peacefully closed his eyes, letting his arms fall limply at his side.

The pain that Sokka expected to consume his every sense never occurred. Instead, a powerful gust of wind came from his rear knocking Sokka to the ground. Sokka opened his eyes and saw an orange blur hurtle over him.

"AANG! Glad you could make it buddy." Sokka almost leapt for joy when he climbed back to his feet. "Watch out, this is Zuko's sister. Shockingly she's trying to capture us."

Aang had dark circles under his eyes. Sokka had only ever seen Aang this serious when he entered the Avatar state. He hadn't even acknowledged Sokka yet. Aang began to whirl his wooden staff at a great speed. He sent an airblast forward aiming directly at Azula. The Princess was more than up for the task and bent a torrent of fire towards the airbender. The two elements collided and dissipated in a great clash.

Sokka was enveloped in a large hug while Aang engaged Azula utilizing all of his airbending prowess. Sokka wrapped an arm around Katara as she clung to him tightly. "Come on sis, we have to help Aang. This girl's insanely powerful. She makes Zuko look like a kid".

Katara nodded and opened her pouch drawing forth the water contained inside and fashioning it into a whip. She moved to the left of Aang while Sokka assumed a stance to the right of the airbender. Azula settled in a stance and she looked ready to take on all three of adversaries at once when the ground shook under her and caused the Princess to fall to her knees. Behind the firebender was their last companion. Azula comprehended the precariousness of the position she found herself in. From her kneeling position, Azula conjured a firestorm to blind her opponents and also to propel her down a narrow corridor in an attempt to get to safety. As Azula looked behind her to see if the Avatar and his blasted friends were hot on her heels, she didn't notice the large burly man in front of her.

Iroh knocked his niece backwards. Azula stumbled but piroquetted in a show of her innate grace. All around the Princess her enemies gathered. "Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together." Azula observed the semi circle of benders and the blasted water tribe warrior who had frustrated her so greatly.

"It appears Ty Lee and Mai have failed me. I believe I told you earlier savage, that the best warriors should know when they are conquered. Now is that time. You got me. A Princess surrenders with honor. Even you have achieved a victory today Zuzu, on the shoulders of other more competent fighters" Azula said mockingly as her brother approached and took up a firebending stance next to their uncle.

No one stepped forward to apprehend Azula despite her arms being raised in the air in the traditional sign of capitulation. "I didn't give in when I should have surrendered to you, Princess. I doubt you will either." Sokka said quietly.

Azula inclined her head slightly. Whether in a sign of respect or in acknowledgment that the warrior was correct in his assessment, Sokka couldn't tell. Before he could warn the rest of his compatriots, Azula dropped to one knee and bent a powerful flame towards Iroh. The elder firebenders' reaction wasn't speedy enough and he took the blast directly on his chest.

Zuko gave a guttural yell of anger at seeing his Uncle struck down by his sister. A unified attack of earth, air, water and fire, accompanied by a well thrown boomerang hurtled at Azula. The Princess threw up a powerful wall of flame to shield herself from the combined assault. The explosion was massive. Larger than anything Sokka had managed to create earlier today from the various chemicals he had found in the abandoned town. The benders and Sokka were all knocked backwards from the explosion. When the smoke cleared, Azula had vanished. Zuko turned away quickly and ran towards Iroh.

Despite Katara's earnest offer of aid, Zuko forced them away with a wide sweeping arc of above their heads. The mercurial teenager would not allow them to see Iroh or to help him in his state of distress. Sokka grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her away. It was always in his sister's nature to try and help those hurting and in need. While it often could be annoying and Sokka usually considered her overbearing, it doubled as one of Katara's defining and most virtuous traits.

"Hey Zuzu, you could try not be such a dick when we helped save you." Sokka said angrily, annoyed that the firebender would so illogically reject Katara's generous offer of aid.

Zuko's only answer to was to make another yell before shooting a weak flame in Sokka's direction that petered out before it was even close to impacting anyone. Sokka and his friends slowly walked away dragging themselves to Appa. The sky bison lay prone on the outskirts of the village. Aang lightly petted the top of his friend's head and quietly did his best to rouse the animal. "Come on buddy, we just have to get out of here. Tonight we are going to sleep so safely!" The beast rose to his feet at the encouragement of the airbender.

"Sokka, hey Sokka. Earth to Sokka." Toph walked over and flicked Sokka on his ear.

"Huh? What do you want Toph?"

"Katara asked you like five times what happened after we split up. You just kept staring out at the sun like you're in a daze!" The earthbender crossed her arms and looked at Sokka expectantly.

"Uhhh, well I found out that she's Zuko's sister. I tried to delay her as long as I could, like we talked about. I hit with her some of the largest explosives I've ever made. The designs that the Mechanist shared with me didn't have any impact on her! She just completely defeated everything I sent at her. Even when the fire ignited on itself due to the gas and perfumes I used in the one concoction, she just increased the fire she generated and burned through it. She's the most dangerous person I've ever seen in my life. She makes Zuko look like a novice firebender you might find in the backwaters of the Earth Kingdom." Sokka left out his other thoughts about the Princess including the way her hair sparkled in the afternoon sun, and how her backhanded compliments set his cheeks aflame.

"Wow, she sounds like a real problem." Aang was at his usual perch towards the front of Appa sitting peacefully. Katara nodded and reached out a hand to grasp Sokkas'.

"I'm just glad you're safe. You did exactly what Dad would have done today you know that?" Katara wrapped him another hug before she walked forward and sat next to Aang discussing something about the water whip she had used during the battle today.

Sokka mumbled under his breath and thought to when he had thought he had subdued Azula. The Princess had claimed to Zuko that Sokka was about to spill all of his secrets. Yet he was the one that had her in his control. Had she faked her defeat? It was surely possible. The power she had displayed today to fight off an attack from the Avatar as well as young masters like Zuko, Katara and Toph was significant.

Sokka shook his head. She must have just been toying with me. Whatever I imagined between us was just her trying to get answers out of me that would give her the capacity to capture Aang. Sokka still couldn't shake the thought that maybe the Princess had been inching closer to Sokka before Zuko had interceded in their battle.

Sokka rubbed his eyes wearily. If that actually was what Azula was doing, it was probably in an effort to turn the tables on him. Sokka endeavoured to do his best to banish the thoughts of the Fire Nation Princess from his mind. Alone in his thoughts with his head buried in his hands, Sokka didn't notice the young earthbender sitting nearby who had easily sensed the rapidly enhanced heart rate of Sokka as he waxed poetic about the talents of Princess Azula.

Appa landed as soon as the sun had set. They were high up on a sheer mountain with no way to be reached except by a straight climb. Aang and Katara were already asleep by the time they touched down. Sokka quickly heard Toph also succumb to sleep. Her snores came quick. Sokka turned over to lay on his back next to his sister. As he looked up at the moon, his thoughts weren't of the Princess he had lost, but of the one he had battled with today.


	3. Chapter 3

The attempt to cross the Serpent's Pass had already seen a dangerous encounter with the titular serpent. Sokka was forced to watch helplessly as his sister and Aang battled the gargantuan sea monster. Katara and Aang showcased a tremendous display of teamwork and skill as they caught the serpent in a whirlpool and hurled it against a large outcropping of rock.

Aang's mood had finally improved. The birth of Hope increased the spirits of the group and set forth a new determination in the Avatar to find Appa and to continue on his quest to defeat Ozai and restore balance. As much as Aang was reinvigorated, Sokka was left in a funk. He seldom could drive the thoughts of his encounter that day in the abandoned town from his mind. Complicating matters was the Kyoshi warrior who had joined their group when they began their trek across the pass.

Sokka liked Suki. He had been drawn to her when he humbled himself on the island of Kyoshi. His experience learning from those warriors and from Suki in particular had taught him just how narrow sighted and absurd his childhood views were. Those beliefs that men alone could be great warriors or benders were routinely defeated by those he traveled with. Katara had become a certified waterbending master. Never had this been more clear to Sokka than as he watched her unbelievable power against the monstrous serpent. Toph was the most powerful earthbender he had ever seen and they had been traveling throughout the Earth Kingdom for many months.

Suki had confronted Sokka the previous night and confessed her feelings under a waning moon. Sokka wished he could claim that the lunar light was the only reason for his awkwardness and unwillingness to return the girl's affections. And sure Sokka reasoned that it was a slightly strange sensation to have a young woman reveal her feelings for you whilst the spirit of your first love looked down from the realm of the spirits.

This wouldn't be so hard for the young water tribesman if Sokka didn't have feelings for Suki. She was a phenomenal warrior. She was headstrong and brave. She threw herself into the water with reckless abandon to save Toph, a person she had just met the previous day. Suki was everything Sokka could possibly want in a friend, in a companion, in a girlfriend.

Sokka was sitting outside the earth tent that Toph had constructed. He was still a bit queasy after walking in and witnessing his first birth live. Suki emerged from the tent and quietly asked Sokka if they could talk.

The two walked away from the tent into a small clearing where they could be alone and talk about what had transpired last night. Suki looked abashed and if she hadn't been wearing her full Kyoshi makeup, Sokka would have guessed that she was blushing. Suki looked down and didn't meet Sokka's eyes at first.

"Sokka it's been really great to see you again." Suki still wasn't making eye contact.

"Whoa, Suki, why does it sound like you're about to say goodbye?" Sokka reached up and raised her chin with a single finger.

"I came along to make sure you got through the Serpent's Pass, okay? But I have to go back to the other Kyoshi Warriors. I'm their captain and they need me." Suki spoke with pride in her voice as she discussed her leadership of the Warriors.

"So you came along to protect me?" Sokka said with a soft chuckle.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking… and saying things… and I just got carried away and before I knew it…" Suki started to trail off.

Sokka decided to take a risk. He pressed forward and kissed Suki softly on the lips. When they pulled apart, Sokka gave Suki a wide smile. "You ramble sometimes, you know."

Surprise flitted across Suki's blue eyes for a brief moment until she leaned forward and closed her eyes to kiss Sokka. Sokka reciprocated by closing his eyes as he saw Suki leaning in. Right before their lips made contact again Sokka saw a flash of raven hair and golden eyes. He felt sick the rest of the day.

* * *

Sokka cursed their luck. They had reached the walls of Ba Sing Se safely. They should by all accounts be inside the city relaxing and preparing for the invasion of the Fire Nation on the Day of the Black Sun. He should be feasting on a five course meal with the most delectable Earth Kingdom meats and seafood dishes. Instead they were drawn into fending off yet another dastardly plan of the ashmakers on a half empty stomach to boot.

Sokka had just been forced to calm down the leader of the Earth Kingdom resistance on this portion of the wall. General Sung was in hysterics after his elite Terra Team was defeated. Sokka and Aang leaned over the parapet and looked down on the drill. Katara and Toph were a few feet behind them, unwilling to lean over the edge of the outer wall in such a cavalier way.

"So uhh, how are we stopping this thing Sokka?" Aang looked at him expectantly.

"Why is this on me? Shouldn't you have some grand plan, oh mighty Avatar?" Sokka shot back.

"Come on, you're the idea guy." Aang locked his hands together in a sign of pleading.

"Yeah, Snoozles. You aren't one of the most powerful benders in the world like me or Aang, or sugar plum over there. You actually have to use your brain for things. You know you're the idea guy." Toph continued to stare out blankly.

"No pressure Sokka, it just has to be a plan that can save every single living soul in Ba Sing Se." Katara added in a snippy manner.

"Great, thanks for this vote of confidence." While Sokka outwardly complained, he felt that his friends greatly honored him by putting their faith in his mind. It was imperative that Sokka found an avenue for this mechanical behethom to be brought down. Sokka moved farther down the wall, closer to where the drill would soon collide with the barrier. He requested two earthbenders to launch two large projectiles at the drill head and then two on farther back directly on top of the drill. The earthbenders complied to his request by taking powerful earthbending stances and sending their projectiles hurting at terminal velocity towards the mechanical abomination.

The rocks ricocheted off the drill showing no signs of coming close to damage the metal. Sokka grimaced. He didn't expect it to be that easy, but there was still some hope that it would at least dent or cause some noticeable damage. Sokka wrote down two ideas on a notepad that he often carried around and then took off towards Katara who had just called him over.

A number of the members of the Terra Team had made their way back to the Outer Wall. Katara was by their sides attempting to heal them but her efforts were proving to be unsuccessful. General Sung loomed over Katara's shoulder asking what was wrong with his crack team of soldiers.

Katara finally recognized what was ailing the earthbenders. "Their chi is blocked." Katara walked over to one of the conscious soldiers. "Who did this to you?" She said resting her hand on the disabled arms of a particularly young bender.

The man winced, almost embarrassed to admit what had led to their defeat. "Two girls ambushed us. I was busy stopping a bunch of knives from fileting me and then this girl out of nowhere knocked me around with a bunch of quick jabs and I lost all my ability to earthbend anymore. I couldn't even stand. Then she cartwheeled away from me and started attacking the rest of our team." The man closed his eyes, possibly trying to forget the Terra Teams' ignominious defeat.

The description afforded by the Terra Team member was enough for Katara to realize that Ty Lee and Mai were responsible for the debilitated warriors in front of her. Seeing Sokka near her, Katara looked at her brother. "It was Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous. But she knows the human body and it's weak points. When you were fighting Azula she managed to cut off my bending again. Only Aang and Appa were able to save me from her. It's so difficult for benders to beat her. It's like she takes you down from the inside!"

Sokka did a little skip. "Say that again Katara!"

"It's like she takes you down from the inside?" Katara repeated questioningly.

"Exactly what you said! That's how we can do it. Taking the drill down from the inside. The rocks and boulders couldn't break that metal brute if they had fifty years. But from the inside, well a small team could take it aparts in minutes if we had the right plan!" Sokka grinned.

"We'll take it down from the inside. See Sokka, I told you. You're the idea guy." Aang smiled briefly before looking out again over the wall. His gaze was fixated on the drill and the battle that was soon to come.

* * *

"Okay so it's simple. Toph whips us up some cover. We get into the drill and we take the next chance and the next until we finally bring down that monument to the arrogance of the Fire Nation. Sokka peered over the trench for a brief moment trying to see just how close the drill had gotten.

"You're gonna have to hold tight. You won't be able to see anything once I start this dust cyclone." Toph stepped forward out of the trench and stomped her foot down. Dust, rock and debris shot forward all around her.

The rest of the strike team quickly grabbed hold of the earthbender and haphazardly made their way towards the drill with as much speed as the conditions would allow. They soon made their way to a spot directly adjacent the drill. Aang bent his way up to the opening before grabbing Katara and lifting her in. Sokka was next to enter with the assistance of his friend. He peeked his head out towards Toph. "Come on Bandit, we've got to go."

"No way. No way, I can't see in there, I can't bend in there. I'm more useless than you. I'll try to slow it down out there." Toph took an earthbending stance and tried to attack the drill with a large piece of earth.

Sokka shrugged off Toph's insult, it was rather tame for the girl anyways. "Good luck Toph. Stay safe!" He turned back towards the inside of the drill, all the while looking around and admiring the craftsmanship and the unbelievable feats of engineering it required for the Fire Nation to make so spectacular of a weapon.

"We need a plan of this machine. If I get some schematics that incorporate the design we can find its weak points." Sokka looked around at a particularly large valve just above his head. He gripped the machete he had brought in his right hand.

"Where are we going to get something like that...Sokka what are you doing? They are going to find us!" Aang sent an airblast softly knocking Sokka away from the valve that had just been cut in twain.

"That's the point, Aang. A machine like this has to have handymen and engineers. When something breaks..." Sokka trailed off as he looked for cover and gestured for Aang to join him looking for cover.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for a mask laden engineer with a large toolbox to come strolling down the hallway which had been no covered in water and mist from the collapsed valve. As he rushed forward to the site of the leak, Katara stepped out from her hiding place. She instantly froze the engineer with the mist that surrounded him.

"Good enough Sokka?" She said with a smile.

Sokka rushed forward and tried to grab the papers in the frozen hand of the engineer. "Hey Katara, I could use some help with these." The waterbender unfroze the engineers hands and the schematics came loose.

"These should work. Come on let's find somewhere safe to plan our attack." The three took off down a corridor and soon found an unoccupied room with a door latch that they locked and poured over the information they had been given. Sokka spent a few minutes pouring over the design. He had to admit it that it was a masterpiece of science and technology. Yet like any machine it wasn't perfect. Impervious to physical damage from the outside, yet no designer could have anticipated an assault from the inside by powerful benders.

Katara peered out looking both ways for Fire Nation troops. She stepped out of the doorway and headed left, before Sokka grabbed her and redirected her on the proper path. "Come on the interior is this way." Katara looked quite peeved at her brother.

The three snaked their way through the halls avoiding Fire Nation soldiers to the best of their abilities and knocking out the ones they couldn't. Katara and Aang freezed any soldiers they subdued to the ceiling. With the detailed schematics they had liberated, reaching the interior of the drill was a short task.

"Well these steel beams look unbelievably thick. We are going to have to work pretty hard to cut through that." Sokka inspected the nearest beam, while Katara and Aang took up places on opposite sides of a different beam.

"How are you going to say WE?! Aang and I are about to do all the work" Katara crossed her arms and huffed.

"Look, you guys made me the plan guy. I got us here and I figured out how we stop them. Now my loyal subjects, you do the fancy bending stuff. Together we form... Team Avatar!" Sokka had struck a heroic poise after his declaration. The only thing that took away from his pose was the small wave of water that Katara had sent hurtling towards him. He took the water blast in the face and slumped his shoulders dejectedly. At least Katara had the good sense to draw the water out from soaking him. It was needed of course to destroy the drill.

With every minute that passed, Sokka felt more and more dejected. It wasn't his sister or Aang's fault. The steel was strong, forged by firebenders in their gargantuan factories. To expect water to cut through with ease, even in the hands of two masterbenders would be foolhardy at best, and insanely optimistic at worst.

"I believe in you guys. You're almost there." Sokka tried to exhort his companions but when he saw Katara's grim determination and look in her eye, he quickly backed off talking to his sister.

"No, I mean it this time, you almost have it guys!" Sokka was looking closely at the metal. It was close to snapping and collapsing under its own weight.

Aang gave one more mighty push and a cut manifested itself clean through the steel beam. Katara fell into a sitting position due to her state of exhaustion. Sokka's smile dropped off his face. The beam barely had moved despite all the work the team had done. "I don't think I have many more in me like that Sokka." Aang said as he propped himself up on a railing to support his tired frame.

"It's okay guys we did well. We just have to rethink our strategy…" As Sokka tried to inspire his sister and friend, a deafening creak was heard all around them. "You hear that guys! We did it. We gotta move the whole thing's gonna collapse and maybe explode!"

The trio had just reached the exit to the exterior passageways of the drill when a loud announcement echoed through the corridors a Fire Nation bigwig of some sort began speaking. "Congratulations, crew. The drill has made contact with the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!"

Sokka looked down at his hands in despair before running back to where they had just been. He took his boomerang and in desperation whacked the beam twice, making no impact other than sending reverberations up and down his arm. "Come on, you metal piece of crap!" Sokka used both of his hands to try and push the beam to no avail.

"I don't know what to do guys. I'm sorry. We just aren't doing enough damage. It's taking too long. We'd have to take out so many more of the beams to destroy this machine. I failed us." Sokka leaned over the railing and put his head in his hands dejectedly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sokka, maybe we don't need to cut the whole way. Think about it, Toph has been teaching me in earthbending that you don't give all your energy to one single strike. Sokka get up. Take a fighting stance." Sokka lifted himself off the rail and assumed a defensive posture. It wasn't often that Aang would be this serious.

"You've got to be quick and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponents stance." Aang launched himself at Sokka who was giving a halfhearted defense as he began to understand what the airbender was describing. "And once your opponent is reeling, you deliver the final blow." Sokka had been on his backfoot, when Aang softly whacked him, sending Sokka to the ground. "See your own weight was your downfall."

"So let's just weaken the braces!" Katara said excitedly.

"Then we get to the top of this monster and take it down with one large finishing blow." Sokka finished as he rose from the ground. "BOOM!"

The group was revitalized by their new strategy. At last they had a goal and a way to end the Fire Nation's invasion of Ba Sing Se. They just needed a little more time. Katara and Aang moved at an even faster pace than before. Not being required to cut all the way through the beams greatly increased their productivity. They were even more motivated by the sounds of the drill all around them. Time was running low.

"Guys, I think we're good to go. Aang just needs to… DUCK!" Sokka rolled to the ground avoiding a familiar blue inferno above his head.

"Oh, Azula you're right it's the Avatar! And oh, his friend is as cute as…" Ty Lee trailed off when the Princess reached out and shocked the acrobat with a small jolt of lightning. Ty Lee gave a small shriek before jumping down and vaulting herself from the platform.

Katara grabbed Sokka by the wrist and took off towards the exit, while Aang launched Ty Lee backwards with a wind gust. The girl skillfully avoided a hard impact and landed on her feet before redoubling her effort to reach her foes. Sokka and Katara ran down a long hallway with Aang right behind them. They reached a fork. Sokka ran towards the right and Katara followed him. "No, Katara. Go that way. There should be a slurry pipeline that gets you outside of the drill. Use the sludge to block the exit and build pressure. I'll protect Aang while he prepares the final blow." Sokka grabbed Aang and took off down the hallway, trying to remember from the schematics the quickest way to reach the top of the drill.

Katara called out to them, throwing Aang her pouch of water. She didn't like the impromptu plan, but Sokka was right. Aang needed to be protected while he prepared the coup de grace to the drill and she, not Sokka, could build up the pressure inside the drill until it was ready to burst. She had to have faith in her brother.

Aang and Sokka hurtled down the corridor. They came to another fork and Aang looked at Sokka expectantly. "Uhhh, this way. I'm pretty sure." Aang slapped his forehead before following his friend's suggestion.

Aang blew a gust of wind from behind them in an effort to speed Sokka's running pace. The two reached a large platform. Sokka manned the control panel and deduced with all of his considerable intellect that UP would be the best button to press. With a lurch the platform began moving at a rapid pace. The ceiling opened and the two emerged into sunlight. They had reached the top of the drill. Sokka sprinted towards the wall. They weren't far from the front of the machine which would be the best place to attempt to bring the whole thing down. Sokka reached about twenty feet from the wall and kneeled down and slapped the drill. "Right here, Aang. This is right above the beams we weakened." Sokka grabbed his boomerang from his back and stepped out of the way.

"I'm going to try and slow them. I'd guess at least two of them will come, if not all three. You are the Avatar after all." Sokka grinned giving off a sense of confidence that he didn't feel at all. He felt something strange in his chest that was far from the pre-battle jitters he usually dealt with.

Sokka unslung the pack he was carrying. After the battle in the abandoned town against Princess Azula, he had recognized the value of the contraptions and traps he had laid. Unfortunately, there was significantly less time to prepare for this encounter. That still wouldn't stop him from having a few tricks up his proverbial sleeve. Two spheres that he had been tinkering with over the course of their travels lay there. Sokka held the purple sphere in his left hand after pocketing its red counterpart.

Behind him, Sokka heard Aang desperately bending the water on his own in a facsimile of the work he had done with Katara on the beams. Sokka turned around to see how much progress Aang had made and almost paid for the lapse of concentration with his life. A wave of fire rushed over his head and singed the top of his wolf tail. Aang jumped above the wave aided by his airbending. Sokka whirled around throwing the purple sphere in the direction of the flame blast.

Azula noticed the small object heading her way and instinctively incinerated it. The sphere was vaporized but let loose a dark cloud of smoke that obfuscated her vision and… created the most unbearable stench she had ever inhaled. Azula sputtered and coughed. She had forgotten how this foolish warrior constantly utilized strange weapons such as this against her. Azula felt a pair of arms lift her and dragged the two of them out of the cloud. She noticed Ty Lee to her side as they cleared the gas. Ty Lee exhaled once they were completely in the clear. "I hope he doesn't smell like that!" Even a horrific smelling concoction couldn't bring down Ty Lee's spirit.

"Take the fool, I'll handle the Avatar." Azula stalked forward angrily at falling prey to yet another of the water tribesmans machinations.

"Good afternoon Princess, Ty Lee. I'm sorry but we can't allow you to enter Ba Sing Se. You see apparently it means impenetrable city, and I wouldn't want to make a liar out of you two." Sokka raised his boomerang in a ridiculous mock salute.

"I'm a prodigy, savage. No one had ever bent blue flame before I. No one had ever mastered lightning so young, and no one had ever conquered Ba Sing Se before my arrival. I live to break barriers. Literal and metaphoric." Azula frowned after concluding her remarks as she observed the Avatar still hard at work doing something to the top of the drill.

"Prodigy or not, I've stopped you once and I have to again." Sokka fiddled with his boomerang in his right hand and the red sphere in his left.

He rolled the red sphere towards the two girls and shut his eyes. A brilliant almost translucent light shot out of the orb. The radiance of the eruption momentarily blinded the firebender and the acrobat. Sokka rushed forward with his eyes closed only opening them once he was certain that the effects were gone. He was mere feet away from the Princess. He lunged at her but was interrupted by Ty Lee who managed to clear her foggy mind and vision and successfully kicked Sokka away.

Sokka cursed to himself that his plan had failed. Thankfully Ty Lee had been groggy enough that she hadn't managed to chi-block him with that kick. Azula smirked at him and began to walk past. "Nice try again, water boy."

Ty Lee took that moment to jump between her friend and the warrior. "Hey cutie, I have to stop you while Azula takes out the Avatar okay? I won't hurt or bite I promise!" She then directed a large toothy smile at him.

Azula rolled her eyes at Ty Lee's flirtatious antics and increased her pace. She readied herself to unleash a powerful inferno at the Avatar, who still was focused on the drill. "INCOMING AANG!" Azula cringed. Ty Lee had not dealt with the blasted savage yet.

The Avatar pivoted and looked at his foe. He was so close to being done. All he had to accomplish the actual final blow and the drill would combust under its own weight. He gathered as many of the rocks that had been falling around him from the earthbenders stationed on top of the wall. Aang sent a number of them hurtling towards Azula in an attempt to stop the flames she had already begun to conjure. The force of her fire was so great that often the rocks exploded or were pushed completely off the drill. Sokka was most assuredly not lying, her bending was something to be feared.

Meanwhile Ty Lee circled Sokka, she had her back to Azula and successfully cut off the young warrior from doing anything to try and help the Avatar. "You know we don't actually have to fight if you don't want to. Azula just wants me to stop you from interfering. Well I guess she said to take you. I'm not sure what that means. Do you think she wants us to abduct you? I wouldn't say no to that. Traveling with three girls can be so boring. Who am I supposed to flirt with, the soldiers eww. I can't even see their faces in those ridiculous masks!"

His jaw almost dropped, he knew Ty Lee often didn't take their battles seriously from what Katara had represented to him about their previous encounter. Yet he never would have guessed the girl would be so lackadaisical when it came to a battle that would decide the fate of the entire Earth Kingdom.

"I have to help stop Azula. We need to save Ba Sing Se. I'm sorry Ty Lee but I have to get through you." Sokka twirled the boomerang in his hand and prepared to throw it.

"Woah, hang on buster. Azula and the Avatar are way beyond us. You might just hurt yourself and it's pretty clear you don't have anymore of those fancy gizmos you used earlier or else you would have already detonated them. Let's just talk about what happened a few weeks ago! Gosh, Azula wouldn't quit raging about it. I've never seen her vent about anyone or anything so much!" Ty Lee looked almost positively delighted to share this information with him.

Behind Ty Lee, Sokka saw flames and blasts of air, coupled with rocks hurtling from every direction. Maybe, just maybe Ty Lee spoke some truths. Trying to interrupt that fight might just make Aang more likely to be injured in an attempt to protect him. Ty Lee was one of the most powerful nonbenders he had ever seen. Keeping her away from Aang was a net win for their efforts and maybe the easiest way to do so would be to just allow the girl to go on whatever tangents she so desired.

"S-So what did she uhhh say?" Sokka felt heat rising to his face.

"Well you know how Azula is." Sokka looked at her incredulously. They had only crossed paths three times. Ty Lee ignored Sokka's confused gaze and continued to speak. "She wouldn't stop ranting about how you had stifled her for so long when you two fought. That was only after of course she berated us for failing her. Which like, fine, sure we failed. I wasn't able to stop the freaking Avatar!" Ty Lee crossed her arms indignantly.

"Either way she talked about you more than I had ever heard her talk about a boy. You flustered the Princess. That isn't easy to do. Part of it probably has to do with how cute you are." Ty Lee finished her sentence by batting her eyelashes at Sokka. "Still though, I know better than to mess with Azula's toys. I prefer to not be consumed by fire."

"What do you mean toys, I'm not a toy. I'm a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka comically threw his arms in the air distress.

Ty Lee looked at him and giggled. "Oh dear, maybe I shouldn't have called you that. Let's just say Princess Azula always gets what she wants." Sokka flushed even more upon hearing that.

Surely the Princess wanted more reasonable things like obliterating all resistance to her future reign or the complete subjugation of all other nations. She wouldn't want anything to do with him… Sokka shook those thoughts out of his head when he saw Aang pushed back into the outer wall.

"I'm sorry Ty Lee. I have to help Aang. He needs me." Sokka tightened his grip on the boomerang before faking a throw at Ty Lee's head. The girl's reflexes kicked in and she attempted to duck under the throw. Sokka held onto his weapon and spun backwards attempting to land a spinning attack to Ty Lee's midsection. The gymnast bent backwards, completing a cartwheel before frowning as she stepped away from Sokka.

"I guess it can't be helped. Sorry you didn't get to talk to Azula that much today though." Ty Lee smiled softly before jumping high in the air above Sokka's head. She deflected Sokka's boomerang that he had just whipped towards her neck with an arcing kick and landed a couple feet away from her reluctant adversary. Sokka growled and lashed out with a kick towards Ty Lee's shin, but he slipped and fell backwards. The drill was slick and wet with the slurry mix that was leaking everywhere. Ty Lee reached down and offered a hand out to Sokka with a giggle. Sokka grudgingly took her hand before pulling down Ty Lee into the muck.

Arms went flailing as the acrobat landed face first in the mixture. Sokka chuckled but quickly sobered. Both the Avatar and the Princess were sliding off the drill. Sokka gritted his teeth as he watched Aang hurtle off the curved surface of the machine. Squinting, Sokka saw a small animal right Aang during his fall. Momo! Sokka decided then and there to cease his quest to finally eat the lemur. Aang was crafting the mechanism to bring about the destruction of the drill with his earthbending. Sokka scrambled to his feet, jumping over a kick from a furious and filthy Ty Lee. Sokka neared the end of the drill when he noticed a wave of azure flames. Azula was also approaching the nail that Aang had crafted. Sokka looked around not seeing the airbender anywhere. He glanced at Azula who had her eyes raised to the sky.

Aang was descending at an almost impossible speed. Bolstered by the forces of wind and air that he alone mastered, Aang plunged towards the ground like a missile. Azula was so heavily affixed on the Avatar, that she completely lost track of her surroundings. So when the Princess' arm was yanked away from preparing a blast to finish the Avatar, she was shocked at the interruption. She only had a moment to realize who the interloper was before a massive shockwave emanated forth. The Avatar had succeeded in his plan. The force of the blow caused massive systemic failure across the entire drill. Slurry poured forth from every possible crack and hole in the drill.

"Savage!" Azula only had time to utter one word before the energy from the collision blasted the two in the air.

Sokka still held onto the Princess' arm as they hurtled through the air. The two locked eyes for a brief moment before the energy torrent forced them apart. Sokka braced himself for a substantial injury as he was propelled towards the ground at a disturbingly fast speed. He tried to cover his head with his arms and took a deep breath.

Impact with the ground never came. Opening his eyes, Sokka saw the ground flying past him. Aang had grabbed Sokka by his legs and assisted with his airbending had saved his friend from a possibly tragic fate. Aang flew a few hundred more feet until he saw two figures running alongside the drill.

"Toph! Katara! We did it!" It's destroyed!" Aang gushed.

"Come on let's get to safety. There's still a ton of Fire Nation soldiers in that drill. We don't want to tangle with them." Sokka felt much better now that he was out of the air and on his feet. As the team rose to summit the wall and finally reach the safety of Ba Sing Se, Sokka couldn't help but wonder if the Princess had escaped without major injury from the shockwave.


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to go, Katara. You know that I wish we could both see Dad…" Sokka trailed off as he held his sister in a tight embrace.

"I just don't see why the Earth King needs you to stay!" Katara knew how much seeing their father would mean to Sokka. He had always been the child closest to their father, as Katara was with Kya before her passing.

"The Earth King has convened his top generals, the Council of Five. Apparently because I came up with this whole invasion plan, they want more details and for me to help with the planning. You need to relay this information to Dad though. If we're going to be successful we need our tribe's navy." Sokka separated from his sister before raising his arms and clasping both of her shoulders in a display of affection. "Protect Aang, and tell Dad that I'm trying to…"

"I will, Sokka. He could only ever be proud of you. You've led us so through so much." Katara wiped a tear away with a finger. "It's not all bad though is it? You get to see Suki tonight, don't you?" Katara gave her brother a wink before turning and climbing Appa. Katara settled in behind Aang, who gave a quick wave before the two took off on the sky bison's back.

Sokka watched the beast disappear into the distance with some regret. Missing out on a reunion with his father would sting for sometime. Yet defeating the Fire Nation was the first and only priority. There would be more than enough time for familial bonding in the safety of the South Pole once Ozai was brought low. Thinking of the Fire Lord only drew Sokka's mind to the events that had transpired at the outer wall. They had to defeat not just the Fire Lord but his daughter as well. The entire apparatus had to be brought down. There was no easy answer, they could install a puppet on the throne, but the Fire Nation would never accept an outsider. Unless the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe attempted to directly rule the defeated Fire Nation. That scenario would only lead to constant rebellions. The Fire Nation colonies were in open insurrection on the best of days.

Sokka's feet had carried him to the headquarters of the Earth Kingdom Army. The Council of Five awaited him. He almost had to pinch himself in wonder. Less than a year ago he had been living a simple life, trying to teach the village children how to survive and prepare for a war that would soon be on their shores. Now, he was involved at the highest level of military decisions of an entirely different country. They were planning the subjugation of the Fire Nation today. The thought made Sokka shiver with anticipation. The ashmaker bastards would soon know what it felt like to have foreign troops on their soil, attacking them in their homes. All those who had been lost would finally have justice on the Day of the Black Sun.

General Sung was near the door when Sokka entered. A large poster had a detailed breakdown of Earth Kingdom troop strength and disposition through their territories and the General was studying it intently. The General noticed Sokka as he entered and gave a brisk handshake. Sokka sensed that the General was likely still embarrassed that he had so thoroughly needed Sokka's plan and friends to defend the wall against the Fire Nation drill.

The General beckoned Sokka over to join the rest of the commanders in the center of the War Room. Sokka observed a magnificent and intricately detailed map of the entire world with no expense spared. Large rock pieces denoted Earth Kingdom troops, Water Tribe fleets, and Fire Nation armies and navies to the best of the Earth Kingdom's knowledge. Sokka was shocked at the level of specificity that the Generals had on the map with this information, Sokka knew that with this intelligence they could plan a successful attack and end the Hundred Year War once and for all.

Turning to face General How, the leader of the Council and the Commander in Chief of the entire Kingdom, Sokka gave a deep bow and awaited for the meeting to begin. General How acknowledged him by inclining his head and gestured for Sokka to come to a place on the General's right hand.

"Gentleman, a rare opportunity has been given to us. The Earth King has only provided brief details, but has assured me that young Sokka here can elucidate and explain in its entirety." General How gestured Sokka to step forward with a wave.

Sokka took a deep breath, while public speaking was never his strong suit, It was only a group of five. Five ultra powerful generals. Five accomplished and battle-hardened warriors… Sokka shook his head quickly. What was it his dad always said? He couldn't remember at all. His father's advice wouldn't help him right now. What he needed was to not make a fool of himself. Talk about what you know. Talk about what you've been planning ever since the fateful trip to Wan Shi Tong's Library.

"Honored Generals, I have a piece of information that could bring about the end of this conflict once and for all. What I propose is a massive, unified, and coordinated all-out assault on the Fire Nation." Sokka was interrupted by exclamations of surprise and indignation from all around the room.

"That's suicide. We could never overcome them on so many fronts and without more powerful weapons we couldn't hope to possibly defeat the Fire Nation war machine." General Rang remarks and facial expression betrayed a healthy dose of skepticism at Sokka's bold proclamation. General How raised a single gloved fist and the rest of the room fell silent.

"I believe the young warrior has more information than what he has said so far. Now Generals if you wouldn't mind letting him finish?" Most of the officers in the room had the good grace to look ashamed at their hastiness although General Rang still did not look mollified.

"Of course it would be foolish to engage the Fire Nation and their forces in such a manner even with the combined might of both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom ordinarily, but we will have a distinct advantage on one day and one day only. There is a solar eclipse coming, Generals. It is called the Day of the Black Sun and for a brief time, all firebenders will be completely unable to bend. On that day, troops should sally forth and launch their assaults." Sokka paused for a brief moment as the magnitude of what he said began to sink in.

"On that day, your troops need to attack on every conceivable front. We must liberate Omashu. We must liberate the rest of the so-called Fire Nation colonies and most importantly we must drive directly into the center of the Fire Nation. The capital city is the prize, well… Ozai is the prize. We must cut the head off the snake. I have already begun drawing up plans of the assault on Caldera City. We can refine them and make adjustments, but that is our true objective. Even if we expel every ashmaker from Earth Kingdom land and from Water Tribe territory, none of this will matter if we can't subdue Ozai and the rest of the Fire Nation leadership." Recognition of the massive undertaking this campaign would entail began to circulate through the room.

"The Avatar will be our best bet to defeat Ozai. While the eclipse will be a huge boon to our forces it is not indefinite. We have only eight minutes for which the firebenders will be without their power." Loud mutters began in earnest throughout the room.

"You want us to coordinate a worldwide counter-offensive with an attack window that is only a matter of minutes? General Rang gave a short laugh and slapped his hand down on the table.

"With their firebending down, it might be possible." General How stroked his beard contemplatively.

"Look, I understand how ambitious this sounds, but this is our chance, our greatest chance we have to finally end the reign of terror that's gripped our world. We have to take it. What other option do we have?" Sokka looked around at the highest ranking men in the Earth Nation and saw a number of affirmative nods.

"The Earth Kingdom won't be fighting alone as they have for so long. I will send a message to Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, and my sister has already gone to meet the Southern Fleet and my Father. You will not bear this burden without allies. The final assault on the Capital will be led by a joint strike force. Earth Kingdom troops under your most competent battlefield commander should demonstrate against the Gates of Azulon, while a smaller elite strike force of the best benders and warriors of our two nations will circumvent their defenses using some of the inventions of The Mechanist. The Avatar will lead this assault that will depose Ozai and the Princess. We have no idea where Zuko is but finding him and getting him into custody will be our highest priority afterwards. Lastly, this conversation is likely beyond our paygrade but it's important to start thinking about. If… no, when we achieve this great victory. What is to be done with the Fire Nation?"

* * *

After the meeting had concluded, General How took Sokka aside. "The Earth King has requested our presence to join him for dinner tonight. You won't need as much detail, but I believe he will want to know some of what we are planning. This is a great honor. I myself have only had the pleasure of dining with the Earth King three times." Sokka nodded as the two left the War Room. A inviting tea shop with a sign labeling it as the Jasmine Dragon was located on the path back to the Earth Palace. Sokka gave a sigh realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop and have a cup to soothe his nerves before his important dinner meeting.

The General and Sokka walked in companionable silence until they had reached the Palace gates. The soldiers waved the pair through with a salute. When they arrived at the entrance hall, General How bowed to Sokka before reminding him that dinner would take place in thirty minutes in the dining room. "If you aren't sure where that is, ask any of the servants. They will be more than willing to show you. I'll see you soon. Good work today, Sokka. The other Generals were impressed with your plans. I was impressed. This attack, this can work." Sokka gave a toothy smile before saluting sloppily and heading to his room to prepare for his meeting and meal with the Earth King.

Sokka changed into a fresh set of clothes. Servants had come earlier this morning and cleaned much of his dirty and travel-stained garments. They had been placed out on his bed. He thought that he really could get used to this whole living in a gigantic palace thing. Smoothing out his hair before gathering it into his trademark wolf's tail, Sokka left the room and turned to make his way back to the entrance hall. He found a servant whilst he walked through the halls and had her explain the directions. With a nod of thanks, Sokka prepared for a wholly new and unique experience, dining with royalty.

General How was already in the room, he was engaged in a spirited discussion with an elderly woman wearing an ornate dress with a green and yellow floral pattern. Sokka approached the couple and upon reaching them gave a deep bow towards the clearly noble lady. "Commander Sokka, let me introduce you to the esteemed Dowager Queen Iring. She is as you may have guessed, the venerated mother of King Kuei." Sokka did a double take at hearing the General refer to him as a Commander and also at learning he was to dine in the presence of not just one but two royals tonight.

"It is an honor to meet you Dowager Queen." Sokka inclined his head again, while hoping that he would not commit an exorbitant amount of faux pas tonight. The Dowager Queen gave a small curtsy.

"General How was informing me of this looming eclipse. Do you truly believe it will be long enough for our troops to achieve their victory?" The Dowager Queen looked at Sokka intently.

"My lady, much must be risked in war. The Fire Nation has the most advanced technology in the world. Despite that fact, they only occupy the position of power that they have because of the talent and strength of their firebenders. They won't be prepared to lose their bending. All the information available to us points in the direction that the Fire Nation believed the Day of the Black Sun to be a one time event. There are risks. We have to engage the Fire Nation heavily and have them commit all their forces while they still have their bending. Only if we have succeeded in that endeavor will we be able to easily subdue their forces once the eclipse takes place. We can't start the attack when the eclipse has already begun. It will be too late for the total victory we need. It's a risk and many soldiers will be in danger. But… it would be a mistake and it would spit in the face of all those that our two countries have lost to not commit to this plan.. Justice, vengeance, whatever you want to call it has to be had. Our reprisal must be absolute if we are to free the world from the spectre of Ozai and his twisted reign." Sokka's fist was clenched and he blushed as he realized that he had started to ramble.

The Dowager Queen smiled kindly at him. "Young man, you are a breath of fresh air in this Palace. For too long we have allowed Long Feng's treachery and deceit to keep us blind to the world. I remember before the Da Li wielded as much influence as they did. My greatest regret is not leading my son down a better path to fight their corruption. He was so young, and the trappings of power in the Earth Kingdom are very unkind to women… I am sorry, I didn't do more, I should have tried to do more. I was so distraught when my husband passed, that I neglected my son. I neglected our Kingdom…" The Dowager Queen trailed off as the door opened revealing the Earth King and his pet bear.

"Everyone's here! Fantastic. Come, let's begin." With a wave the Earth King took his seat gesturing for his mother to sit to his right. "Sokka come sit beside me, we have much to discuss and celebrate!" King Kuei looked positively giddy as the servants set the first course of food on the long narrow table.

Large plates laden with bean curd puffs, braised turtle duck, and deep-fried pickled radishes, consumed Sokka's senses. His deepest desire was to consume the food in the most rapid manner possible. Sadly he was brought to reality by the dainty and slow way the Dowager Queen and the Earth King slowly and deliberately ate their dishes. Sokka reached out to grab a radish before his hand was slapped by General How.

"You only take dishes that the Dowager and King have already sampled. Do not embarrass me again." The General whispered furiously.

"Sorry General." Sokka replied sheepishly. Thankfully it appeared neither of the royals had noticed his blunder.

A young woman approached from behind the Earth King's shoulder with a large transparent jug. The container appeared to be filled to the brim with some type of wine. "Ho-ho, Sokka this is a treat. Brought here all the way from the vineyards around Omashu. It's quite rare now ever since… well you know what happened." Sokka waved his hands in an attempt to not have any poured for him.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I've never drank before. Alcohol is a rare treat only used on special occasions and weddings in the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka eyes were downcast. Discussing the poverty of the Southern Water Tribe was always a sore subject for him.

"Please, you must try this. Although, I have to say it may be setting your expectations unreasonably high. Once you've had the very best, you can only go down from here. I insist Sokka, in honor of all you and your friends have done to protect this city!" The King raised a glass and Sokka had no choice but to accept his toast. He couldn't risk being discourteous again.

The taste wasn't bad. It was sweet, with an almost spiciness to it and there was just enough bitterness in it for the sweetness to not overwhelm him. The Earth King chuckled when he saw Sokka's reaction to his first encounter with the beverage. "If we are feeling adventurous, I'll have the servants bring up some of the wine they drink and we can compare the two. Then you'll have a proper appreciation for the good stuff." Kuei drained the rest of his glass before gesticulating for the servant to bring over more.

"I met your Kyoshi Warrior today. Suki, I believe? She was quite fetching even with her makeup on. You two make a handsome couple." Sokka's cheeks reddened.

"I've only really been with her for a week. Everytime we spend time together, the War or the Fire Nation or our duties separate us. I really hope that will change soon." Sokka looked wistful for a chance to relax.

"Well I'm sure you will get to see her soon, maybe tonight. I know she and the other warriors were delivering a valuable shipment at the behest of General Leprone to individuals in the Upper Ring. They should be back tonight. A shame they couldn't have joined us for dinner." Kuei's eyes lit up upon seeing egg custard tart being served.

By the time the meal had ended, Sokka had explained the broad strokes of the strategy with the assistance of General How. The General's aid was greatly appreciated because by the end of the third cup of wine Sokka began to feel strange new feelings. Sometimes the world would tilt out of focus. His fingers would tingle and lose their feeling when he gripped his cup and guzzled the fourth refill of wine. When Sokka dropped the goblet to the table and spilled what little alcohol remained, the Earth King gave a loud laugh.

"Perhaps I've given you too much, too quickly. Next time, we will have to start you off a bit slower. I'll have an aide escort you back to your room." Kuei laughed loudly and raised a hand. Two soldiers approached the table. Sokka took this as his cue, and staggered to his feet. With the cleanest bow he could manage, Sokka turned and made his way for his room accompanied by the two palace aides. As he left the dining hall, Sokka heard a laugh and a mutter of "teenagers" from the Dowager Queen.

Sokka swayed back and forth as he made his way into the entrance hall. One of the soldiers slung his arm under Sokka's to keep him from tumbling to the ground. As they made their way together to his quarters, Sokka heard General How talking to a female voice. His head was spinning and thought of turning around made him queasy. Sokka's only goal was to make it back to his bed and collapse. The soldiers helped him reach it and opened the door, unceremoniously depositing Sokka on the bed.

Sokka wasn't sure how long it was, but he didn't think he had fully fallen asleep when he heard the door creak open. There was virtually no light in his room. The windows faced out into the Palace's gardens and they were not lit at night. A figure clad in the outfit of a Kyoshi Warrior was illuminated in the doorway before she quietly sealed the door behind her.

"S-Suki?" She gave no answer, merely paced forward slowly Sokka's mind was spinning. It looked like Suki was nervous to come any closer.

"I won't bite Suki… unless you want me too." Sokka cursed under his breath. The alcohol he had consumed with King Kuei had clearly loosened his tongue. He could only hope that Suki wouldn't run out of the room in disgust at him. He rolled over onto his back while covering his face with his hands. Sokka thought he heard a small giggle.

The bed frame gave a soft shake as Sokka felt Suki climb onto the bed. She lay down next to Sokka facing away from him. Sokka rolled over and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and gripped her close, inhaling her scent. Her hair smelled like the lychee nut and the fragrance drove Sokka wild. He felt Suki's fingers interlock with his as he pressed a kiss onto her exposed neck. She gave a small whimper when Sokka's lips made contact with her flesh. Her hands were warm despite the cold air. His breath sped up with every second that passed.

Suki rolled over and disengaged her hand from Sokka's. She leaned forward and with eyes closed pressed a light, fleeting kiss to his lips, while running her fingers through this hair. She pulled the hair out of its tie, letting it fall around and frame Sokka's face. Sokka thought it strange that Suki had kept her Kyoshi makeup on, but quickly decided he didn't care very much what Suki was wearing as she again locked her lips onto his.

Suki's hands crept lower as she untied Sokka's top, baring his chest to the cool palace air. She ran her hands over Sokka's neck before softly wrapping a hand around his throat and crashing their mouths together roughly. Sokka wrapped his arms tightly around her petite waste as he felt Suki's tongue brushing against his lips. Suki pressed their bodies even closer together.

Sokka separated for a moment to get a breath of air, but Suki snaked her hand behind his neck and smashed their jaws together again. Sokka felt her hot tongue snake across his lips. He opened his mouth to allow her entry and the two battled for dominance. Suki lifted herself up off the bed while remaining liplocked and with one fluid motion, she climbed atop him.

For a moment, Sokka closed his eyes and thought that he was merely imagining everything that had happened so far. Two soft hands massaging his bare chest and then tracing his biceps disabuse him of the notion that it was merely a dream.

"Where's the Avatar?" Suki had pulled away and leaned back. Sitting upright on top of Sokka's hips, her legs straddling him.

"Uhhhh-hhh is now the time?" When Suki didn't lean back down to kiss him right away, Sokka answered. "He's off training somewhere. At some old air temple place I think. Could we talk…hhngh." Sokka was cut off from finishing his sentence by Suki thrusting her hips downward.

Sokka tried to grasp at her hips as she ground into him, but struggled with the bulky and elaborate Kyoshi Warrior outfit. Suki lifted the armored portion of her kimono over her shoulders with some difficulty while still straddling Sokka. She threw the heavy armor onto the floor where it made a loud thud that made the two laugh. For some strange reason, Sokka thought her voice seemed even more melodic and alluring tonight. He chalked it up to his first experience with alcohol. At least he found the episode to be better than his wild foray with cactus juice in the desert. Besides, he had an enticing, intoxicating woman on top of him. It was infinitely better than wandering the desert searching for a missing sky bison.

Suki's back arched as Sokka lifted her kimono from the bottom, exposing her legs as her Kimono was hiked up around her waist. Sokka ran his hands greedily over the bare flesh and began to massage her exposed thighs. Sokka felt her shudder atop him. If he hadn't been fully hardened, that sound was more than enough to get him there. Suki leaned down again, this time softly brushing her lips over his before biting his lower lip. She withdrew before dragging her tongue from Sokka's jawline to his neck. Suki sucked on the skin for a few moments before giving a sharp bite. Sokka's hips bucked at the unexpected sensation and he gave a loud moan.

"I guess I'm the biter." Suki whispered in his ear breathlessly before leaning back and grabbing Sokka's hands. She guided Sokka to her chest and gave a loud mewl when Sokka squeezed. The noise made by Suki seemed to shock Sokka into clarity. He removed his hands from her chest.

"Suki, are you uhhh, are you sure we should do this. We've only been together for a couple of weeks and I'm a bit drunk. Okay not just a bit." Sokka was slightly embarrassed and very uncertain of himself. The Southern Water Tribe had zero girls his own age other than his sister. Sokka flushed and was thankful that in the dark that Suki couldn't see just how nervous he was.

"I know silly, General How informed me in the entrance hall." Sokka lifted his head in confusion but Suki wouldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she ran her hands through Sokka's hair. "Why haven't I seen your sister around?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk about Katara while I have a uhh you know." Sokka gestured in a general downward motion. Suki let out a melodic laugh that sounded vague and strange to his ears. Something was different about her tonight. In his lust and with the alcohol still making the world slowly spin, Sokka ignored the feeling.

"I just wanted to have a little girl's day with her tomorrow. Tonight though…" Suki lifted herself off Sokka and lay perpendicular to his body. She brought their lips together with a fierceness that surprised him. He soon realized why she had dismounted him. Sokka gave a loud yelp when her hand brushed over his pants.

"S-S-Suki. I don't…" His words and doubts were again cut off by her hot tongue and lips. His body felt on fire as she grasped him through the fabric of his garment. He ached to be able to return the feelings that were wracking his own body. All of his misgivings and concerns melted away as the two began to explore each other in every sense of the word. His hips bucked unconsciously as the feeling was almost too pleasurable for Sokka to bear.

"Please…" He muttered hungrily. One of his hands found its way under the fabric of her kimono and squeezed her bottom. She gave a light moan as she planted a set of light kisses on his shoulder blade. Sokka thought he had gone too far, too quickly when she removed her hand from his groin. Then he felt her hand slip past the waistband of his pants and inside his underclothes.

Sokka couldn't quite describe or explain the sounds that came out of his mouth when her warm hand came into contact with him. His face was burning and his head was spinning. He knew it was not just the alcohol causing this reaction. Suki's ministrations only gained speed and Sokka found that he couldn't stop her even if he wanted to. Sokka sought to return the pleasure that the girl was giving him in any possible way. He tried to lift the dress off her but failed. Sokka gave a groan as her hand ceased pumping and twisting.

Suki disentangled herself and for a moment Sokka believed this would be the end of their erotic encounter. Suki lifted herself up on the bed and stood on the mattress. From her position above Sokka, she fiddled with the rest of her Kyoshi Warrior outfit. Her hands fiddled with the sash across her waist. Sokka heard her curse and mutter under her breath. What felt like eons finally passed as Suki disrobed and threw the kimono to the floor.

"Your turn." Sokka almost believed that he had imagined her words but when the Kyoshi Islander just placed her hands on her hips and looked down on him expectantly, Sokka knew he hadn't misheard. The only time Sokka had ever recalled removing his clothes faster was when he escaped the water Katara had deposited him into when he had made fun of her hair loops when she was seven. He shivered as he remembered the ice and how he had almost frozen that day. Today, he shivered as he looked at Suki in just her underwear and bindings. The girl was slight, yet well-toned and Sokka became cognizant that this was the first time he had seen her outside of the Kyoshi warriors uniform or that unflattering Ba Sing Se guard outfit she had worn at the ferry.

Sokka threw his clothes to the floor where they joined Suki's dress in a heap. He sat up and ran his hands over Suki's bare hips, running them up towards her bindings. As he sat up, Suki turned her head away from him. Sokka removed his hands from her sides. Her makeup had a couple smears on it but was otherwise immaculate. Sokka reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. Sokka extended a pair of fingers and turned her to face him. Her eyelids remained shut.

Confusion trickled through Sokka's thoughts but all motor functions ceased when he felt her hand on him again. His breath came in short gasps as she worked him up and down with a great pace. "Suki, I-I-I'm going to…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence before he erupted all over her hand and the sheets of the bed.

Suki chuckled softly and Sokka felt his face burn in embarrassment. He hadn't even lasted a minute under her touch. "I'm sorry. It's just this is uhhh my first time. And well…" Sokka watched his girlfriend lick her hand clean and he felt his body shudder, wanting more.

"My turn." Sokka lifted himself to a kneeling position and grabbed Suki and threw the girl onto her back on the bed, avoiding the area where he had climaxed. He began to kiss the skin on her neck working her way down slowly to her breasts, still encapsulated by their bindings. He fumbled with the clasp on the back as Suki gave a tentative nod. Her eyes still remained closed. Sokka could only wonder if she was envisioning someone else. Thoughts of infidelity vanished as swift as lightning as the girl shrugged off her undergarment and bared her chest to him. Sokka's hands ran along her breasts. He bent his head down and enveloped the left side with his mouth, all the while kneading and twisting its counterpart.

A throaty moan exploded from Suki as she ran her fingers through his hair whilst massaging his scalp. Sokka lowered his right hand from Suki's breast and towards her waist. Stopping at the top of her silk undergarments. Sokka dislodged his mouth from her nipple. "C-Can I?" He said nervously. Worrying that even now after being brought to completion by the girl, he was being too forward.

"Yes, fool." She groaned breathlessly.

His fingers dropped to the silk and dragged it down with both his hands. His mouth went to her chest. Kissing the flesh in between her bosom as his fingers traced over her lips. He struggled to remember the lewd and tawdry conversations of the warriors in town. He was the eldest male in his entire village when they had left for war. He had no idea what he was doing. Fear of being a failure and not bringing Suki the pleasure she had brought him was brought to the forefront of his brain.

"Touch me." Suki said quietly, noticing Sokka's indecision and lack of movement.

Rubbing his fingers along her slit, Sokka inserted his middle finger to a loud gasp. The sounds Suki made as he worked his finger in and out of her core were more than enough to harden him again. As he bent over engulfing her right breast in his mouth. Suki had to have become aware of his erection pressing against her leg. The girl forced Sokka's head off of her by sliding herself away from him. Sokka was convinced that his inexperience had doomed their night together. He started to rise from the bed and planned to grab his clothes and make a hasty exit, maybe to go stay at the home where he had originally been staying with the rest of the gang.

"Get back here. I'm not done with you yet." Suki stood on the bed stark naked appearing in Sokka's mind to be the utter vision of beauty and perfection. He scrambled back to the bed laying down as she bid him. She kneeled on her hands and knees, wrapping her hand again around his manhood. This time however she touched him for only a few seconds before getting up and positioning her legs above his face and sitting down on top of him. Sokka's senses were overloaded.

He had a fairly good idea of exactly what Suki wanted him to do based on her actions. He licked once, nervous about what the taste would be like. The taste wasn't salty or sweet but somewhere in between, almost a tang. With just the first lick, Suki gave a loud moan of approval. Sokka took a deep breath before driving his head farther up and trying to get as deep as possible with his tongue to return the favor. .

Suki's moans grew louder and louder as Sokka began experimenting and playing with her skin and lips in different fashions. Suki's moans stopped for a moment before Sokka endured a feeling that was beyond the pale of anything that had happened in his life. Suki had begun to lick and tease the tip of his member with her tongue. Sokka had stopped everything he was doing as he became acclimated to what she was doing. Suki lifted her head and cleared her throat pointedly.

The hint was not missed by Sokka. He began to lap again at her folds most earnestly. His hands reached up and began to rub the top of her opening. Judging by the tightening of her legs around him and the loud moans coming from Suki. Sokka assumed that something about his efforts were correct. He continued his ministrations, stopping only to regain his breath when he spent an exceptionally long time buried with his mouth inside her.

Her body began to convulse. Suki's legs trembled and he felt her folds tighten around his tongue. The Kyoshi Warrior gave a loud scream of joy before collapsing on top of Sokka in a mass. Sokka smiled to himself, fairly confident that he had just succeeded in doing for her what had only taken Suki less than a minute earlier. Suki rolled her body off of him and spun herself to lay her head on his chest. Sokka inhaled the scent of her hair and thought that he could sleep peacefully now at last.

He opened his eyes when he felt her remove her head from his chest. The girl hoisted herself onto her knees and crawled towards Sokka's waist.

"Suki what are you doi..ahhhhh." What originally had only been Suki's tongue and soft licks was replaced by something else entirely. Her entire mouth had wrapped around his still painfully hard organ. Her hands reached down to his sack and she played with them as she continued her ministrations. Sokka snaked his hands through her hair, brushing the bangs that fell down around her face and pulling them back. Her hair felt soft and looked almost black in the darkness. The sight of her head bobbing up and down on him in the blackness was almost too much for Sokka to bear.

He was lasting longer this time only because it wasn't that long ago that he had already burst once. But Suki's sloppy and wet relief was more than enough to push him to the edge once again. "Suki I'm going to blow again. You should stop." Sokka managed to strangle out of his mouth.

Her speed only sped up after he alerted her. She pushed her mouth down even farther than she had ever before and Sokka gripped the back of her head tightly as he exploded in powerful bursts that left his entire body shuddering. He massaged her head for a moment before the girl came up for a deep breath. She climbed on top of him and clashed their mouths together. The two tasted themselves on each other's tongues and Sokka couldn't deny that there was something wildly erotic about that thought.

Suki draped her right arm over him and snuggled close to his body heat. Sokka felt drained yet exhilarated at the same time. "So where's the blind girl? I haven't seen her around with you." Suki appeared asleep on his chest apart from her short question.

"You don't remember her name is Toph? We traveled together for two whole days. And we don't know. I think she's wandering Ba Sing Se. This isn't the first time that this has happened. I should definitely search for her tomorrow… Maybe you can come with me! We can travel around the rings of Ba Sing Se on a date." Sokka's voice almost cracked with excitement at the thought of spending the day enjoying the comforts of the city and not having to plan the intricacies of a war.

Suki was quiet and gave no response for many minutes. Sokka played with her hair with his free hand as his other was wrapped tight around Suki. "All the benders are gone. The Earth King is unguarded."

Suki jumped off the bed and reached for her dress. Sokka thought that her voice had taken on a different pitch, but lost in the post-coital bliss as he was, he didn't register the information instantaneously.

"Sukiiii." Sokka drawled the last syllable out in a soft moan. "Aren't you going to stay?" Sokka propped himself on his elbows and observed the Kyoshi Warrior putting her armor back on.

Once she was fully dressed, Suki sauntered back towards him. She grasped behind his neck with one hand, while the other roamed over his chest. She pressed her mouth to his softly and with great care. Her tongue traced its way past his lips in a sensual and caring embrace.

"Thank you for tonight, sweet savage. Don't you dare forget my offer." She slowly pulled away as Sokka opened his eyes. For the first time during their pleasure seeking encounter, Sokka saw her plainly. Her eyes stared back into his soul. Gold eyes. The eyes of a firebender. The eyes of the Princess.

Sokka tried to grab at her wrists. In his still tipsy state he was nowhere near as quick as she. He lunged for her but ended up on the ground near the pile of his discarded clothes. She leapt backwards fire dancing in an outstretched palm.

"Unlimited resources, a life of lavish luxury, constantly being in my royal presence… are you sure this isn't what you want savage? Just a few minutes ago, I'm sure you enjoyed it well enough." Azula's voice dropped slightly and she tilted her head at a slight incline. "Besides, if you submitted to me... for our next rendezvous I wouldn't have to pretend to be that pathetic submissive Kyoshi Warrior."

Sokka's eyes bulged. He scrambled to his feet. With weapons and gadgets at his disposal he was hardly a match for the Fire Princess. Now he stood as naked as he had been on his day of birth. The Princess had taken out a cloth and removed most of her Kyoshi makeup.

"What did you do to her?" Sokka snarled as he bent over to grab pants to cover his half hardened manhood.

Azula threw her hands up in mock submission. "She's perfectly safe, well as safe as you can be as in a Fire Nation prison, I suppose…" The Princess smirked at him, illuminated as she was by the cobalt fire still dancing in her hand.

Sliding on his pants, Sokka took a step in her direction. A fireball landed near his feet, exploding upon contact with the ground. "Sit on the bed, savage. I won't repeat myself. I would never wish harm on my toys."

With a sigh, Sokka backed up and plopped himself on the corner of the bed. His mind was whirling as he searched his brain for a solution to the hopeless odds confronting him.

"What do you want with me?"

"I thought you were more intelligent than that savage. Do your best to not disappoint me again. I've informed you twice of my offer. I won't repeat it a third time."

"Why me?" Sokka's vision darted around the room, desperate for some distraction, some weapon that he could utilize in an escape attempt.

For the most fleeting of seconds, Sokka thought he might have seen a blush on the cheeks of the Princess. He dismissed it as a trick of the light, especially as she subsequently affixed him with an imperious glare.

"I'm surrounded by fools. All of them courting my hand, all of them trying to curry favor with my father. They think one day they will be Fire Lord. Discarding me once they achieve their power or better yet for those fools, relegating me to be a broodmare." Azula clenched her fists tightly. "My destiny is more than that. I know it. I've felt it. I won't sit idly by and be a pathetic Fire Lady like my mother was." She slowly transferred the flames in her right hand to her left.

The beauty of her flames and bending entranced him. "I told you atop the drill that I break barriers. That wasn't a lie. Yet I… I… I don't fear them. I'm wary of the constructs blocking my way. I know I am certain I am bound for greatness. History has its eyes on me. I won't allow myself to become a footnote."

"I'm sorry Princess, but what does your sob story have to do with me." Sokka ducked under a wave of fire.

"Interrupt me again you fool and I won't miss." She conjured another flame and waved it menacingly in front of him. "In spite of our differences and your consistent stupidity, I sense it in you. The air of destiny surrounds you. A non-bender who kept with me for a whole battle. Your ingenuity is impressive. I know you must be the brains of your little group. Only with your aid has the Avatar eluded us for so long. You've met my other companions. You've seen their value and skills. I pride myself in powerful and capable allies."

"How could I ever join you? Your father is evil! His armies are evil!" Sokka looked at her in disbelief.

Azula merely shrugged her shoulders. " He probably is. Agni knows we could fight this war with more discipline and less cruelty. It matters not. The chronicles of history won't remember those lost and defeated. It will only remember strength. We are fighting to end this war once and for all. Anything that slows us from that goal must be crushed. Only then can we bring peace to the world at last."

"Peace? Are you serious? You could have peace tomorrow. Leave the Earth Kingdom, retreat from the Water Tribe's oceans. Peace would be yours.."

The Princess laughed loudly. "Surely you're not that foolish. It's far too late for that. How many waterbenders did we take from your tribe? How many were killed in our raids?" She noticed the young man in front of her flinch involuntarily. "The Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe could never, would never live peacefully with us after all we've done. We are engaged in a war for our survival as much as you are. When Sozin wiped out the Air Nomads the die was cast, he doomed us all to a lifetime of war and misery and death."

Sokka bit his tongue. He knew that she was partially correct. Aang may have had it to forgive the Fire Nation for their genocide of his race, but Aang was a man in a million. Katara would never pardon any firebender. She held their entire island empire complicit in the death of their mother. Sokka wasn't even sure of his own words. If the Fire Nation were to pull out and ask for a ceasefire would the warring nations of the world even accept it? Or would they begin an invasion of the Fire Nation like the one Sokka was currently planning. An attempt to inflict the type of pain and punishment their peoples had suffered for a century of conflict.

"A good Fire Lord could change that. If you tried for remorse. If you deposed your father... that could be your legacy for all time. You'd be beloved as a peacemaker, a redeemer. You will have brought peace to a world which has known naught but war and misery as you said."

He only heard a snort as the Princess stepped closer towards him and rolled her eyes. "Do my talents strike you as well-suited for a world of peace? I am a weapon. I was born for conflict. I was born to destroy."

"I'm sure your bastard father wants you to think that. As long as you labor under those beliefs, he maintains his most compliant and dangerous servant." Sokka slowly reached out a hand in her direction. "I think there's more to you than that."

For the shortest second, Sokka thought she would reach her own hand out to his. In an instant the thought vanished as she backpedaled away from him. "What a quaint dream of yours snoweater. Fate has made me Princess of the Fire Nation. I have a duty to uphold to my people, to my nation. I would never betray them. I would never betray the Fire Lord."

"Isn't that what you're asking of me? Your father's soldiers butchered my mother for the simple crime of protecting my sister. The last waterbender in our entire tribe." Tears came unbidden, falling like drops of rain. "She wasn't a warrior. She wasn't a bender. My sister has blocked it from her memory, you know? She thinks that we never found her body. But I remember. I remember the gaping wound across her stomach. The kind that I know now is always fatal. Her stomach spilled out. She died in the cold all alone. That's what I'm asking you to betray. The kind of men who are capable of such acts. They aren't even men, they are monsters."

Azula looked stricken. Her hands shook. "I can't help you at all. I'm one of those monsters."

Wiping his eyes, Sokka decided to take the plunge. He moved towards her deliberately, his arms out in as non-threatening manner as he could muster. He wrapped Azula in his arms holding her as tight as he thought she might allow. Sokka closed his eyes taking in her scent. It felt different now that he knew it was the Princess and not Suki. The Princess that had been haunting his dreams and filling his every waking thought. Again his nostrils filled with the sweet scent of the lychee nut. Her presence alone was more intoxicating to him than all the alcohol he had drank with the Earth King.

"You can change the world Princess. I know you can. Destiny isn't set. Only you can decide what it has in store for you and how history will remember you.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up kissing his cheek. "Thank you for your advice, Sokka. She smiled at him and he felt his heart flutter. She walked to the door, before she turned the handle, Azula looked back over her shoulder. "History will never forget the name of the conqueror of Ba Sing Se. Will it?"

The door closed softly behind her. Sokka stood unmoving in disbelief at what had just happened. He thought he had possibly reached her. In the end he had been used both physically and mentally. Azula had found out that neither Toph, Katara or Aang were in the city to contest her. She had used him, she hadn't even cared. He didn't even put up a fight when less than a minute later, four Da Li agents entered his room and dragged him to an underground prison.


	5. Chapter 5

Patience had never been a trait Sokka would identify as being mastered. Captivity wasn't as bad as he might have envisioned, yet the boredom was another enemy entirely. Sitting alone with his thoughts, Sokka's mind was constantly brought to his encounter with the Princess. For a second he believed that Azula wasn't beyond redemption. She had called herself a weapon, an instrument of destruction. The Fire Nation Princess asserted that she could only exist in a world of bloodshed. She had called herself a monster.

There shouldn't still be hope in his mind that he could turn her towards good. She had made clear her leanings when she proclaimed that the chronicles would forever regale her as the "Conqueror of Ba Sing Se". Yet the ember of hope still remained, unyielding and refusing to be extinguished. Rationality was what he prided himself on. He should assume the Princess of murdering madmen would be cut from the same cloth.

Perhaps attraction clouded his thoughts. Sokka could no longer deny the allure she held. Their intimate encounter haunted his restless nights on the cold hard ground. The memory of her lips on his filled his dreams whenever he managed to rest. The feeling of her bare flesh on his body… Sokka shuddered, wishing he could blame it on the cool cavern air.

All their best laid plans would come tumbling down if the armies of the Earth Kingdom were defeated before the Day of the Black Sun. Even if Ozai was defeated by Aang, there was nothing stopping the next Fire Lord, be it Zuko or Azula from continuing the Fire Nation's unholy crusade. If the Fire Lord wasn't capable of seeing reason, only the complete and utter subjugation of the island country would suffice. Sokka broke off a piece of crystal from one of the stalagmites and sent it hurtling against the tunnel wall. Ba Sing Se was defenseless. His friends, some of the most powerful benders in the world were all scattered or missing across the Earth Kingdom. He had been left alone in a position of influence and power. With just a day of that power as "Commander Sokka", he had given Azula the information she had needed to exact her coup.

King Kuei was likely imprisoned somewhere in just as bad as shape as his drinking companion, that is if they hadn't liquidated him as superfluous. As long as Kuei lived, the monarch would provide a figurehead for his conquered subjects. Now, his foolishness had crushed the campaign before it had gotten off the ground.

An opening manifested itself in the ceiling via earthbending. Sokka's eyes had trouble adjusting to the increase in light after what felt like weeks of captivity in the dark prison, illuminated only by the faint crystals. Flanked by two Da Li agents, she descended on a platform of moving rock. When she was just five feet away from her captive, she gave a dismissive wave of her hand. The earthbenders tunneled themselves back from whence they came.

Moving from the floor would be a far greater courtesy than ought to be afforded the Princess. Sokka remained seated with his back against a crystal. "It is customary to rise when in the presence of royalty, savage. I'll forgive this momentary lapse in etiquette, just once" Azula was dressed in a modified Da Li uniform sans the conical hat often worn by the soldiers.

"Can't you just leave me alone? You won. Congratulations." Sokka looked down at his feet, not wanting to cross his gaze with her. This was the fifth time the Princess had visited him in the prison. He guessed that she came around the same time everyday. Not that Sokka had been keeping track.

The Princess observed him for a moment before sitting down in front of him, neatly crossing her legs and settling into a meditation pose. Her eyes were shut and Sokka snuck a glance. She looked almost peaceful, not the banshee that had pursued them since Omashu. For minutes she ignored him. Sokka fiddled with a small rock by his feet. Maybe he should lob it at her head. Captivity sucked enough without third-degree burns. The rock remained on the ground.

"Don't you think the world would be more peaceful under one banner? No petty squabbles, a unified government that provided for all of its citizens equally?" Azula remained a steadfast image of control and discipline, she spoke softly and stared directly at him after opening her eyes.

"I know my memory isn't that greatest, but I swear I remember you labelling yourself a weapon." Sokka replied quietly.

"Just so, but I realized something after our discussion. Only your pathetic water tribes remain to contest us. Omashu and Gaoling have fallen. Ba Sing Se has at long last collapsed under the weight of its own secret police. The Southern Water Tribe can be pacified quickly. Most of its warriors are here in the Earth Kingdom. The Northern Water Tribe remains strong and resilient, but it matters not. The comet comes as I'm sure you're aware, smart as you are. The final bastion of resistance will fall. In less than a year, my time as a warrior will be over and my time will begin as an administrator." The Princess gave a mock shudder of disgust over the last word.

"My condolences then, that you won't be able to conquer and destroy any other cultures."

"Insolence and sarcasm seem to be your default tones aren't they?" Azula snapped back for the first time introducing vitriol to the conversation for the first time.

"Better than venom and rage."

"You don't know me. We've met a handful of times on the battlefield and you spent one drunken night pawing at me in the belief that I was your pathetic girlfriend. You have no right to judge me or think you understand anything!"

"I think I did a bit more than paw at you, Princess." Sokka smiled despite himself.

"Yes, commendations to you. Fool, you laid with royalty for a night. That one encounter gave me the information needed to depose the Earth King and install the Fire Lord as the ruler of Ba Sing Se, the last real challenge to our power now decimated and defeated. This coupled with the fact that no one in the world will ever know what happened that night. That of course will stay between myself, you, and the walls of whatever prison I decide to keep you in. I hope the recollection of that night will be enough to sustain you for the rest of your days."

Instinctively, Sokka knew that she was baiting him. Understanding that truth, and not rising to the provocation were two entirely different things. "With as much as you're talking about it, I think maybe it's you who want to recreate that night. I wonder what Daddy would say knowing that you've debased yourself with a water tribe savage." Sokka inwardly chuckled with mirth as he saw his words land a powerful blow on the Princess. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curled downward.

Being in her mere presence was electrifying. She was powerful, she was deadly. They were mortal enemies and yet he felt more alive than ever when they were close. She was as clever and talented with her mind as she was with her bending. Oftentimes benders over relied on their spiritual talents, but the Princesses' mind was as sharp as his own.

"What the Fire Lord won't know, won't hurt him. If you think I would willingly debase myself with your presence again, then I've underestimated your intelligence."

"Uh-huh. You really don't want an encore? You're a good actress Azula. You aren't that good."

"Princess Azula, savage." She practically snarled the first word.

"My apologies, Princess. I assumed carnal knowledge qualified us to call each other our given names.

"Why am I wasting my time down here? Your usefulness has run its course." Azula rose to her feet.

"I don't know. Why don't you go subjugate some defenseless children. Or maybe you could go break the will of some poor refugees who fled the war. That seems right up your alley." Sokka looked at her bitterly in recognition at the truthfulness of her words. He was useless now, everything that he did in finding out about the Day of the Black Sun, in protecting the outer wall from the drill, in planning the final invasion to win the Hundred Years War was ruined. All because he couldn't even tell the difference between his possible girlfriend and his worst enemy in the darkness.

"That isn't quite as captivating as tormenting you. Besides the children wouldn't fight back." Azula sauntered towards him, hips swaying in what surely was an exaggerated motion. She bent at the waist above him until her face was next to his. She raised a hand to cup his face and whispered in his ear. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Savage. The only persons will I am going to break is your own." She turned her head, planting a quick kiss on his cheek before backing away with a laugh.

The Princess turned and walked into the tunnel mouth. The tranquility of the cave was shattered by the sound of rumbling earth and shattering crystals. Sokka expected to see Da Li agents emerge from the newly created passage to whisk Azula away into the Earth Palace. Yet, the roar of bending dirt didn't come from above. To Sokka's left, the ground trembled and broke open with a blast. A cloud of dust and rock erupted covering both Sokka and Azula in a layer of powder.

The cloud cleared with surprising speed, spurred on by a powerful gust of wind. The Avatar swept a blast of air at the Princess knocking her back. Azula, for her part, looked shocked momentarily but managed to recover gracefully as she so often did, flipping and landing effortlessly on a stalagmite. Twin eruptions of fire hurtled in the direction of the airbender. One was blocked by a rock jutting its way up from the ground. The other was halted by a large whip of water.

Katara and Toph engaged the firebender from the sides, skillfully attempting to entrap the Princess by hemming her directly into the path of Aang's air blasts. Sokka hurried out of the way, attempting to avoid being struck by collateral damage. As he closed the distance between himself and the relative safety behind his friends, the ceiling began to shake.

Two Da Li agents blasted their way into the room, interposing themselves between the Princess and her foes. Sokka was smack dab in the middle of a six bender face off. A chunk of rock, hit him in the shoulder, spinning him into the path of another which took him in the hip. Knocked to the ground face first, he groaned in agony. He felt a rush of heat above his head followed by a flurry of air that pushed him onto his back. One of the Da Li agents jumped to within a few feet of him as he bent a column of earth from the ground, launching Katara into the air. His sister hurtled towards the ceiling and was poised for a harsh, bone crushing impact.

Her proficiency and quick-thinking with her bending was enough to save her. Throwing the water between her and the roof of the cave, she made a large bubble of water that stopped her from a debilitating collision. She bended the water into ice and used it as a slide and banished the rest towards the Da Li agent.

The earthbending traitor raised a shield of crystals to block the ice, but focused as he was blocking the attack from above, he missed that the only nonbender was on his feet. Closing the gap in seconds, Sokka took the unobservant Da Li agent to the ground with a tackle. Grabbing a shard of crystal on the floor, Sokka stabbed him in the shoulder. Using his other hand to keep the Da Li agent pinned, Sokka withdrew his makeshift spike before bringing it down again on the turncoat with fierceness. This time the improvised weapon found its mark at the junction of the neck and the collarbone. Blood spurted in all directions and the realization set in that his blow may have nicked an artery. Sokka saw the lights dim and the Da Li's, the man's eyes close.

Stumbling backwards in disgust, Sokka looked and saw that Toph had dispensed with the other Da Li agent and had him completely bound and knocked unconscious. Aang was the only one still engaged as Azula nimbly avoided his torrents of air while countering with her own precisely targeted attacks. Toph stepped lightly to the right and took an earthbending stance, lifting two crystals from the ground and directed them as missiles at the Princess. Katara fashioned a wall of water before turning them into icicles uniformly pointed towards Azula. From above them, Aang readied a wave of wind energy.

"Guys, let's go. I'm safe. Our escape is the most important thing." Some imperceptible emotion flashed across Azula's face. Toph lifted a thick wall of rock and earth between their group and the firebender. Aang whipped a current of air to speed their running as they hurried off down the escape passage.

* * *

Sokka lay on the rear of Appa. Aang was located at his customary spot steering the Air Bison. Toph was just below the Air Nomad, making some joke about how she could drive the beast just as well as Aang despite her blindness. Sokka lay flat with his hands behind his head, looking at the stars. It was a moonless night. Katara crossed her legs and sat beside him.

"Did they hurt you at all?" Katara ran her hand along his shoulder softly.

"They weren't particularly kind when they tossed me into that cell you found me in. But it wasn't too bad." Pausing for a moment, Sokka felt shame well up in him again. "I-I'm sorry. You and Aang left me in Ba Sing Se, you trusted me. And while you were gone I let the city get conquered." Sokka felt his voice break a couple times as he apologized. "How can I face Dad? How can I face anybody? I gave her the information, Katara!"

Sokka inhaled deeply, trying not to break down in front of his little sister. "What do you mean? Did that witch torture you? You can't blame yourself Sokka."

"No she didn't torture me. That's the problem. Her and her friends were disguised as the Kyoshi Warriors. I thought she was Suki. I gave away everything." Katara reached out her hand and tugged on his earlobe. It was a playful action that she had used to do when they were children and she could only reach so high. As they got older, she maintained the practice as a sign of affection. Sokka hadn't remembered the last time she had done it. Probably before they had left the South Pole. Their life had become chaotic and filled with struggles far beyond the harsh polar weather.

Sokka smiled in spite of himself. "Are you sure you gave away everything? Do they know about the eclipse?" Katara looked down with worry etched over her face.

"Well, I guess I didn't tell her everything. But I don't think it will matter. At least five different Earth Kingdom Generals knew and they had already begun handing out preliminary orders to their subordinates. With all the Da Li agents working for Azula, I'm sure they know. Any attack we make could be a massive trap."

"How could you not tell it was Suki… she doesn't have golden eyes." Sokka blushed, but in the darkness, he hoped his sister hadn't noticed.

"It was nighttime. I couldn't see her that well. I, uhh thought it was her. She had the Kyoshi makeup and stuff on…" Sokka trailed off, desperately hoping that his sister would change the subject. The memory of Azula's lips on his and their bodies flush against each other threatened to overwhelm him.

"I see…" Katara looked at him skeptically but decided not to push the issue.

"D-Do you want to talk about what happened with the Da Li?"

"Not really. I know you think I should probably feel regret or shame, but I don't. That man could have killed you if you hadn't bended the water to cushion yourself. I can't make myself feel bad. Their whole group are a bunch of traitors that doomed Ba Sing Se. Hell, they may have doomed the whole world. The Earth Kingdom has fallen. How are we going to stop them? It's just the two Water Tribes and four kids. I'd kill him again if I had too."

"You don't know that you killed him, Sokka." Katara tried to run her hand through her brother's hair.

"I saw the lights leave his eyes. I'm a killer, and I know this should be eating at me. I just can't bring myself to care don't care. I'll keep you safe. I know the line of right and wrong. Killing to protect those you love isn't bad is it? I'd kill that Fire Nation soldier, if it would bring Mom back." Sokka's voice dropped lower. "It doesn't make me a monster does it? I just want us to survive. I can't lose you, Katara, I can't lose anyone else." His sister enveloped him in a tight hug and the two siblings spoke no more that night.

* * *

Appa flew throughout the night, putting as much distance between their group and Ba Sing Se as possible. They found the Water Tribe fleet in Chameleon Bay surrounding a captured Fire Nation vessel. Half of the Water Tribe mariners manned their own boats at the minimum strength required to crew the ships. The other half boarded the Fire Nation ship and prepared for departure.

Sokka felt his chest rise and fall rapidly. Today would be the first time he had seen his father in years. Since he had been left in charge of the tribe at the South Pole. He stood on the deck of the ship, feet unwilling to move. The cabin door in front of him blocked the view of the patriarch of his family. A mixture of emotions welled inside of him when Sokka felt Aang arrive beside him.

"Take it from me Sokka, you never know if you'll see your friends and family again. I went for a ride on Appa and woke up with everyone I ever knew gone. Don't put this off. You've done so much for all of us. I'd still be in the iceberg if it wasn't for you guys, you know." Aang grinned up at his taller friend.

"You know, every once in a while I remember you're supposed to be a super wise link between our worlds." Sokka jokingly rubbed the top of Aang's head before he was banished backwards by a small wind storm spurring him towards the cabin door.

Taking a deep breath Sokka turned the handle and entered the room. The captain's quarters were large and robustly decorated. Maps and charts of the sea littered the wall. A pair of large chairs were nestled into the corner of the room behind a table. A inviting looking bed was located flush against the far wall. The right chair was occupied by the sleeping form of Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Quietly sneaking his way past the large table, Sokka plopped himself in the vacant chair. "Bato? Are we prepared to embark so soon? Thought I could get at least ten minutes of sleep." Chief Hakoda grumbled as he rose from the chair and opened his eyes and looked at who occupied the opposing piece of furniture.

All the thoughts and fears in Sokka's mind melted away when he saw the expression on his Father's face. The two rushed to embrace each other. For the first time in months of travel and battles and war, Sokka felt just for a minute that maybe everything might turn out alright.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan. We've so far gone undetected in the Fire Nation. This strategy of hiding out inside their own borders has worked wonders. I think we should maintain it until the Day of the Black Sun. Dad thinks it's worth it to still attempt an attack. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity, after all." Sokka looked around the makeshift camp. Everyone was watching Momo chase a fruit fly.

Throwing his hands up in an exasperated and exaggerated sigh, he joined the rest of the group. It didn't take long for the winged lemur to finally track down his target. "Okay guys, lets be serious for a moment. We are a bit ahead of schedule against all odds and despite some distractions." Sokka glanced over meaningfully at Katara in reference to her adventures as the Painted Lady.

"Hey, I'm not the one who slowed us all down trying to become a sword master!"

"That's what I meant to talk to you guys about. I think I've made great progress and Master Piandao agrees, I want to spend a little more time here practicing. I think the three of you should go to this island here. It appears to be virtually except for one small town on the right side of the island. You should be more than safe to lay low there. We can then meet up in say three weeks at this central island. Ember Island is what it's called. Our disguises are pretty good I'd say. Especially now that I've stopped using the name Sokka." Toph giggled.

"Yeah Snoozles, I can't imagine that someone realized that the name of the greatest conqueror in Water Tribe history was a giveaway that someone was Water Tribe. I'm a blind girl from the Earth Kingdom and even I've heard the stories of Sokka the Sailor". Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, the young man looked at Aang and his sister.

"I don't like us splitting up, but it shouldn't be for too long. We can meet up on this Ember Island before heading to the rendezvous for the eclipse. We're gonna need Sokka the Sword Master for this invasion to succeed anyways!" Aang gave him a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Don't do anything stupid if you get to Ember Island before us, okay? Thank Piandao again. I'm so proud of how far you've come already. I knew you could do it Sokka!" His sister grasped his arm before uncapping her waterskin with her other hand. The cold water splashed all over her brother's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Sokka yelled at his sibling.

"You were getting a bit too confident. I had to remind you of the old days." Katara bended the water out of his hair, drying off her brother while the group laughed at Sokka's expense.

Sokka reached forward and wrapped his sister in a large hug as he noticed Aang silently kneeling behind Katara. The two siblings separated and the eldest gave the younger a soft, yet sharp push. With Aang on the ground behind her, the waterbender lost her balance and tumbled to the ground dramatically. Toph and Aang exploded in laughter. Katara rose from the ground whipping the water around her in a dangerous maelstrom. By the time she had regained her bearings, Sokka had already sprinted his way in the direction of Piandao's mansion.

"See you at Ember Island guys!" Sokka called out, thankful to have avoided a drenching experience.


	6. Chapter 6

Time spent training with Piandao flew by. Living somewhere with an actual bedroom and amenities, not being constantly on the run felt strange. He had become accustomed to the nomadic lifestyle that constantly being on the move to protect the Avatar yielded. Training with Piandao offered a welcome refuge nonetheless.

It became apparent to Sokka that despite Piandao's erstwhile praise, during their duel before his friends, the Sword Master had been holding back. Greater levels of swordsmanship still proved elusive and hard to conquer. Still, Piandao claimed that he was progressing faster than any other student and Sokka couldn't help but feel pride when told this information.

The night before Sokka planned his departure to Ember Island, Piandao summoned the water tribesman to his private study. It was the first time the pupil and teacher had met there. Sokka knew even before he sat down that this discussion would be an important one. Piandao beckoned him towards the tea located on the small serving table.

"Pour two cups if you don't mind, Sokka."

"Of course, Master."

"Tomorrow, you will leave my tutelage. I doubt I will be able to instruct you again until the War is done. It is important that I impart some knowledge to you before you go." Sokka took a sip of the lemon tea before nodding in the affirmative.

"Tell me what do you know of the White Lotus?" Piandao held a small Pai Sho tile in his hand and twirled it between his fingers.

"Nothing exceptional, I know I tried to use the piece a few times when I learned the game in Omashu. King Bumi kept beating me with ease, utilizing the pieces." Piandao gave a chuckle when Sokka finished relaying his understanding.

"Yes, Bumi always did have a love for the game, unmatched by anyone other than the Grand Lotus... Quite simply, the Order of the White Lotus was a society of like-minded individuals that was founded hundreds of years ago to communicate and build trust between the nations. Over time it evolved and became dedicated to helping the Avatar maintain the balance. Sadly, we've failed our base mission in recent times due to the Fire Nation, but that won't deter us from our goals. One day the Fire Nation will be ruled by a just Lord, not a madman. One day, we might just have peace in our world." Piandao gripped the armrests of his plush leather chair.

"Since I was a young man, I saw the injustice in this world, and I've tried to correct it. With the help of others I became an ardent proponent of equality. We've had to remain hidden and silent, but you aren't alone in this fight Sokka. The Order will do everything it can to help end this war and Fire Lord Ozai's terrible reign." Piandao looked at Sokka who hadn't spoken in sometime.

"I have something to confess, Master. I know I swore honesty to you earlier when I revealed that I was Water Tribe... but I-I-I didn't know how to broach this topic with you. Well, if we're being honest, I haven't talked about this with anyone. Not even my sister or my Dad." Piandao looked on in silence, not judging, merely waiting for Sokka to explain at his own pace.

"I think there is maybe a person who could help us from inside the very ranks of the Fire Lord's most trusted." Piandao arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Don't look at me like I'm insane when I tell you this, but I think Princess Azula isn't as bad as we've been led to believe." Sokka knew how foolish he probably sounded.

"Forgive me for inquiring, but didn't the Princess just conquer the Earth Kingdom and imprison you? I've seen something like this before Sokka, when the Fire Nation captured Earth Kingdom citizens and enslaved them, oftentimes the enslaved foreigners started to identify and sympathize with their captors. Are you sure that wasn't what happened to you from your time in the dungeons?"

Sokka was about to answer negatively and loudly. His training with Piandao had taught him the benefits of taking time to weigh all the information on the battlefield before striking. "I-I don't think so Master. I first had these thoughts before I was captured at Ba Sing Se. We've had only limited interactions but there's something about her. I don't think she's as capable of the pure evil ascribed to Ozai. She's asked me to join her side multiple times. The first time it was during the heat of battle and I thought she was just doing it to taunt me, but the more I thought about it, I think the Princess is alone and doesn't have very many friends or many people to talk to. She visited me everyday when I was held prisoner at Ba Sing Se. And sure, most of the time she was insulting me or my heritage or my friends, but she still came and sat with me in my dank, dark cavern where the Da Li had me imprisoned. There's something different about her..." Sokka trailed off in embarrassment, knowing that he had rambled.

Piandao stroked his chin contemplatively. "Well, I think now is as good a time as any, Sokka would you like to be inducted into the Order of the White Lotus? You'd be the first new member in many years and I think you'll be a welcome addition." Sokka nodded his head rapidly, a bright smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Before I initiate you, I won't sugarcoat this. A high-ranking Lotus has asserted that the Princess is one of our fiercest and most dangerous adversaries. I can speak and relay your opinions but unless you have something more concrete you can share with me, I don't know if your opinion alone will be enough. Is there anything else you could tell?" Piandao observed his student intently.

Sokka held his head in his hands fighting off a blush. "I'm sorry Master, I can't say anything more. I just… I don't think we should be ready to give up on this thread yet. If you give me your permission I'd like to keep trying."

Piandao observed the water tribesman contemplatively. "So be it, Sokka I hereby appoint you a full member of the Order of The White Lotus. I will give you just one piece of advice. Do not give up on your path if you are certain you are correct. The trappings and the weight of Fire Nation propaganda weighs heavily on the minds of even the lowest of its citizens. The young Princess may be burdened and indoctrinated more than anyone else. Do not despair if you don't succeed in your efforts on the first attempt. I trust your judgment. You have become a great swordsman, and you are becoming an even better man."

* * *

Outfitted with the latest Fire Nation fashion by Piandao and Fat, and sporting a bag laden heavy with currency, Sokka boarded the ferry to Ember Island. Traveling by himself was a new experience and it most closely resembled when Appa had been missing. They had become so used to trips taking hours when they would normally take days or weeks. Fiddling with the handle of his sword, Sokka relaxed in his wooden chair awaiting his meal to be brought.

Regardless of his deep seated bias against the Fire Nation, he couldn't bring himself to fault their wonderful cuisine. Every type of meat imaginable, spices that changed and modified every dish. Returning to the South Pole and a steady diet of stew and fish and seal seemed like a nightmare incarnate at this point.

The waitress set forth a generous helping of rhino meat with a side of noodles and vegetables. Successfully partitioning off the greenery, Sokka dove head first into the noodles and tender flank of steak. After only a few minutes the waitress returned and took away the plate. Sokka thought she may have judged him for the untouched vegetables, but he was far beyond shaming.

The trip on the ferry took only half a day. Most of the patrons were either families or teenagers like himself. Ember Island looked like it was a popular vacation spot. As the Ferry reached the dock, Sokka began to understand why. Beautiful white sand beaches stretched as far as the eye could see, wrapping their way around the island. Luscious and elegant palm trees rose in every direction. The interior of the island seemed to be a lush, tropical jungle. The island was as close to paradise as he had ever seen. If only it wasn't wholly occupied by loyal patriotic citizens of the Fire Nation.

Sokka disembarked from the ship in the middle of the crowd. The island appeared to only have one medium sized town. The town had a significant number of roads leading to various beachfront properties and smaller beaches outside of the primary beach by the city center. Sokka checked himself into a bustling inn, deducing that he would be less noticed in a busier location than one that had only a few occupants.

Giving the innkeeper the name of Liko, a name that Piando had suggested as a fairly common one used in the Fire Nation colonies, Sokka deposited his bag in his small room and decided to wander the town and check to see if his friends and sister had arrived yet. He spent at least a couple hours, technically shopping amongst the various storefronts and stalls, looking to see if the group would be reunited today. He was a day early, so it was likely that no one would be arriving tonight.

His feet led him to the large beach located at the foot of the town. He had visited a few beaches during their travels through the Earth Kingdom, but none were as impressive or as visually picturesque as Ember Island. Something about the place felt soothing and forced him into a state of bliss and relaxation. Placing a towel that he had procured at the inn on the sand, Sokka removed his shirt and lay on his back soaking in the warm, summer air.

It had been maybe fifteen minutes of relaxation before Sokka was awakened by audible whispers and the sound of giggling. Three girls stood five feet away from him, two dressed in red bathing suits and the third in a long orange floral dress. The girl in the floral dress stepped forward boldly, as Sokka lifted himself onto his elbows observing them with interest.

"Hi, it doesn't look like you're from around here. My name is Zalia, and my friends and I were wondering..." She looked back at the other two and sent them a glowering look. "If you'd like to join us tonight at the big party up at Chan's house!" The girl's voice gained speed and by the end she was positively slurring some of the words together.

Sokka blinked twice trying to get some of the cobwebs out of his vision. "I uhhh, don't know if I should. I don't really know anybody and I'm just here waiting for some friends to get in tomorrow." The girl winced for a moment but didn't look like she would be deterred.

"Oh please you absolutely must come. It's going to be a who's who of the Fire Nation's most powerful children. Chan is the Admiral's son and there is going to be a ton of people you should really get to know. I can totally tell you're from the colonies, it would be a great time. And besides, you could spend some extra time with me." Zalia batted her eyes twice at him and gave a big smile.

She was pretty. There was no reason for Sokka to deny that, with light, pale skin and dark brown, almost black hair that framed a heart-shaped face. Sokka wasn't inclined to deny her request, what motivated him even more however was the allure of being able to possibly gather intel on the Fire Nation at the party tonight. If it was an Admiral's house there could be a private office that might have useful information. On top of that some of the teenagers might have loose tongues in the presence of alcohol. Sokka could only think back with shame on his own time spent drinking with King Kuei. This time it would be different. He would not find himself drunk and spilling secrets, instead he would successfully work as many of the important Fire Nation nobles to help their cause.

"So, what's your answer..." Zalia trailed off and Sokka realized he had never given her his name.

"Liko. My name's Liko. And I'd love to go to the party tonight with you. What time and where is it?"

"Meet us at the fountain in the city center at nine. We don't want to be foolish and get their too early of course. See ya later Liko." Zalia gave a smile and a wave as she returned to her giggling friends and walked down the beach. Sokka couldn't help himself from admiring the view as she and her friends walked away.

Sokka tied his hair up in as close an approximation of a Fire Nation top knot as possible. If pushed for details tonight he would claim his Father was a captain in the occupation force of Omashu and his mother was a southern water tribeswoman. They had met at Whaletail Island and she had run away from her tribe with him. Mixed marriages weren't uncommon between Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation citizens in the so called colonies, so he hoped his story would live up to scrutiny.

Running his hands over the folds of the tunic Piandao had gifted him, Sokka forlornly looked at his weapon. Space Sword as he had taken to call it, regardless of Katara's negative comments, was appropriately named. With the blade on his waist, he felt confident even in the presence of benders. Without it, he felt naked.

Taking one last look at the sword in its scabbard, Sokka began his walk toward the fountain. He had found the meeting spot earlier in the day after he left the beach. The three girls were already there waiting for him and they were joined by two other teenagers. The first boy introduced himself and his girlfriend, one of the girls who had been wearing the red bathing suit earlier as Izzim and Osura respectively. The other two also appeared to be a couple named Umizu and Lee. (There really were a million Lee's.) Sokka began to realize what he had gotten himself into when Zalia intertwined her arm with his as the group of six set off for the party venue.

The festivities were taking place at an impressive looking mansion overlooking a dark moonlight bay. The house was made in the usual wooden Fire Nation architecture, so wildly different from their metallic weapons of war. On the walk up to the residence, Sokka had to fight off the aggressive flirtations of Zalia.

His instincts were proven correct, less than halfway on their journey to the party, his unique features in the Fire Nation had drawn questions. Thankfully his companions bought the story that he had carefully rehearsed. Zalia hung on his every word as she asked about his parents and his upbringing. Sokka did his best to mix facts with fiction to tell as compelling of a narrative as possible. As often as possible, Sokka would attempt to pivot the conversation towards her family and life, and get the discussion away from him. The girl was quite chatty, thankfully making his task an easy one.

"Yeah I've known Umizu and Osura my whole life. We grew up together and attended school in the capital! Have you ever been to Caldera City?"

"I haven't been so lucky. I've only just started spending some time in the homeland and out of the colonies. I'm sure I'll be visiting soon though." Sokka gave a small smile at the double meaning of his statement.

"Oh, you simply must come and stay at our manor." Zalia positively purred at him as she still clung tightly to his arm. The group climbed the steps to the front of the impressive residence and Izzim loudly pulled the cord outside the door, ringing the bell. They didn't have to wait long before a frazzled looking teenage boy let them inside with a wave and a glass of some type of beverage in his other hand.

The party was well underway judging by the loud, boisterous noises coming from the common area that took up much of the first floor of the dwelling. Copious amounts of food and alcoholic beverages filled the tables that lined the room. Zalia made a beeline for the nearest one, grabbing as many glasses as she could before distributing them to her friends and Sokka. Sokka eyed the liquid filling his cup with some skepticism, it was a wine not dissimilar to the one he had consumed with King Kuei.

Izzim grabbed Sokka by the shoulder and clinked glasses with him while giving a joyful toast to the Fire Lord, egging the man on to down as much of his drink as possible. Sokka took a few sips before slowing himself down. The Fire Nation man had finished the entirety of his cup and headed back to the table for a quick refill. Sokka looked around the home searching for where the Admiral's personal quarters or office might be. The ground floor appeared to just be a large dining room and common area. That's where the majority of the party was occurring presently. Two poorly lit staircases on the opposite side of the room contained the rest of the home. Below those staircases there was a patio overlooking the bay. A few partygoers were out there playing some type of drinking game.

"Already looking for a private place to take me?" Sokka almost dropped his drink when Zalia snaked her hand across his back and to his hip. The girl pressed her face against his neck and guided him towards a large unoccupied chair. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her. There was more than enough room for them to sit comfortably, but Zalia lifted both her legs onto the chair and leaned her whole body onto Sokka's. Giggling as she took a long draught of wine.

"Maybe later, we should enjoy the party for now." Sokka inwardly grimaced. It was going to be difficult to separate himself from Zalia for any extended portion of time. He had to admit it wasn't the worst situation he found himself in.

"I look forward to it." Her voice was sickeningly sweet.

Izzim and Osura were talking to a tall, muscular teenager in the center of the room. The pair beckoned them over with a wave. Zalia gave a grunt of displeasure as she rose to her feet, dragging Sokka along by the hand, interlocking her fingers with his. "Zalia, Liko. Meet Chan, he's the host tonight." Osura twirled her hair beside Izzim looking wholly unimpressed and bored with the situation after her boyfriend made the introductions.

"Pleasure to meet you Chan. Thanks for having us at this party." Sokka went to extend an arm before remembering that such a greeting would be considered foreign and uncouth in the Fire Nation. He recovered before approximating a Fire Nation bow.

Chan looked at him for a second skeptically before laughing. "Come on man, this is a party you don't have to take everything so seriously, even if you are a colonist. Just have a good time. If you don't I may have to show your girlfriend one."

Sokka instinctively drew Zalia closer to him, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by the young lady. He felt her fingers giving his hand a brief squeeze before she caustically remarked at their host.

"I think I'm quite capable of figuring out who will provide me with a good time, thank you." Zalia spit the words with a particular venom.

Chan for his part was undeterred by the negative response his comment had. He merely threw up his hands and laughed again, perhaps believing that there was no harm in his comments. "No worries, just wanting everybody to enjoy the party."

Chan quickly excused himself and made his way over to a lone girl standing in the middle of the room. Sokka shook his head in disgust. Zalia led Sokka back to the table near the entrance where they had originally stopped. She refilled her own drink and began to pour more into Sokka's glass when she noticed that it was still more than half full.

"Not a big drinker? That Chan guy is an ass, but he is right about one thing. This is a party! Finish that drink. This is a better type of wine anyways than the crap Izzim gave us." Sokka grudgingly finished what was in his mug before setting down the glass for a refill. He promised himself that this would be his last drink tonight.

"I just have had a bad experience with alcohol before." Sokka said quietly.

Zalia looked at him contemplatively before she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "But, you've never had an experience with me." Sokka flushed when he heard his provocative statement. Their private moment was shattered when a loud feminine laugh pierced through the sounds of the party. From their position near the entrance of the house, Sokka was unable to see who had made such a tumultuous sound. After a few seconds of quiet as everyone tittered nervously, the sounds of the party resumed.

"I don't want to lead you on. I'm not sure if I am ready for a relationship or anything." Zalia just smirked at him.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Sokka's mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Look you're pretty cute, but I'm Fire Nation nobility and you're a colonist half blood. My Father would kill me if he knew we were involved. To say nothing of what he would do to you...I just wanted a nice date for tonight because I'm sick of fifth wheeling with my obnoxious friends."

She looked at him for a moment before running her hand over the opening in his tunic, touching the bare skin on his chest. "So if you're fine with that, why don't we go explore some of this house?" Sokka's eyes bulged, realizing that this would be the best opportunity to try and explore and find some useful information.

""I think I can manage that… let's just have another drink first."

When Zalia went to throw back her third glass of the night, Sokka surreptitiously swapped his cup with a similar one. Sighing loudly after wiping his lips, he took the Fire Nation girl by the hand again and headed towards the left stairwell at the far end of the house. As the pair approached the flight of stairs, Sokka's stomach dropped. Sitting on a bench, talking animatedly with a long haired youth was one of Princess Azula's companions. The dour one, Sokka couldn't recall her name… but her bring on Ember Island, at this party meant that there was a chance that she was. Sokka tugged Zalia even faster trying to avoid being seen. The girl probably misconstrued his frantic pace for an earnest desire to get her alone.

The couple reached the stairs and started making their way up together. They passed Chan, who was hurriedly stumbling down the stairs. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he didn't even notice the pair making their way into the private section of the home. All they heard was Chan muttering "insane, absolutely insane." Zalia giggled before taking the lead as the two traveled through a poorly lit hallway. The first door they tried was a large bedroom that was decidedly occupied. Zalia's giggling only intensified upon the sight. Sokka was determined to find some path abscond from this house and party as quickly as possible.

As they crossed the hall to check behind another door, a small figure emerged at the end of the hallway and rapidly made its way down the hallway towards the stairs. Zalia opened the door and appeared satisfied that no one was inside to interrupt them. She stepped into the room first, before attempting to pull the partner she had chosen into the room with him.

"Savage?"

His heart skipped at least two beats. He had failed to recognize that voice in Ba Sing Se when he had been heavily under the influence. This time, he knew its owner right away, and here he was alone unaccompanied by any of his powerful bender friends, not even with his newly acquired Space Sword at his side.

"Excuse me?" Zalia emerged from the doorway when Sokka had failed to follow her into the unoccupied room. "He's from the colonies but that's no excuse to call Liko a savage, you-you hussy!" Zalia clung to his arm as she looked dangerously at the girl in front of them emerging from the darkness.

A million thoughts ran through Sokka's mind at once. If it wasn't for bad luck, he surely wouldn't have any at all. Turning to face the Princess, Sokka desperately searched the hallway for any possible escape route

"Liko…Liko." The word twirled on Azula's tongue like poisoned honey. "Liko, It sure has been too long hasn't it? Last time I remember us being together was in the Earth Kingdom territories."

Azula slid alongside the water tribesman on the opposite side of Zalia. She ran a familiar hand up his shoulder to his neck. Sokka gave a shudder and tried to back away from the two ladies. Zalia kept herself wrapped possessively around Sokka's arm while Azula removed her hand from Sokka's neck but not before lightly scraping her nails across his flesh.

"You know this girl?" Zalia questioned, her voice faltered for a moment before spitting out the last word.

"Yes, Liko. Tell this wench just how well we know each other." Azula's eyes flashed dangerously

"I uhh, I-I met her a few times around the Earth Kingdom is all."

"The Earth Kingdom? You mean the colonies?" Zalia looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, uhhh yeah! We met in the colonies." Sokka wasn't sure why he was still trying to maintain his story. The Princess could obliterate his cover in an instant. More accurately, she could obliterate him in an instant.

"Oh yes, Liko and I had quite the dalliance in Yu Dao, then again in New Ozai." Azula draped her arm possessively over Sokka for the second time. "Say what you will about these half-breeds, but they sure are fierce.. In all aspects of their lives." The Princess gave a laugh that Sokka saw through as fake but only served to enrage Zalia all the more.

"You're insufferable, colonials are just as much Fire Nation citizens as you or me! I'm sorry he ever had to meet you, but he's with me now you witch." Zalia looked positively ready to explode.

"Does the man have no say in this? Sure, he could stay in this dingy, loud, partyhouse with a plain girl such as yourself. Or he could actually have a good time tonight, by coming with me to my very beautiful, very unoccupied, very remote vacation home." Each time Azula repeated the word very, she inched closer and closer to Sokka until at the last word she was almost whispering to him alone. Zalia looked crestfallen as her date turned and left with the interloping girl.

Sokka never had a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

When it came to Azula, the least expected outcome was often the most likely to occur. Because of this, Sokka found himself walking in silence alongside Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. The two made their way along the shore with nary a murmur from either of them. The only audible sounds were the crashing of the waves along the pearly sand and the rapid beating of his own heart.

His eyes were drawn to her at least half a dozen times. She had to be consciously ignoring him as they meandered their way across the oceanfront beaches. Thrice, Sokka began to speak but found himself unable to articulate the words. Would this encounter be like the previous two? Where he was so confident that he had found a hole in the proverbial armor of the Princess, only to have his illusions shattered. Would this encounter end with his imprisonment. For the first time in his life, Sokka didn't know what to say. If only Katara were here, both to see his lack of articulation and of course, maybe more pertinently to save him from the mercurial fire bender. Then again, did Sokka want to be rescued? The thought was as sobering as the lengthy, silent walk he was undertaking alongside the Princess.

Aang's recollection of the indoctrination and brainwashing of the children in the Fire Nation school was the first hint that the problems intrinsic to the Fire Nation could possibly be fixed. Spending time with Piandao and Fat had helped change most of the deep seated prejudices, he had carried his whole life. More importantly, spending time amongst the commoners of the Fire Nation had an even greater impact. The Village of Jang Hui lived in conditions even more abject than the Southern Water Tribe. At least the hunters of Sokka's tribe had a chance to catch living and breathing animals. The waters around the small Fire Nation fishing village had rendered any chance of that impossible.

It was a sobering lesson for Sokka to learn, but as a newly commissioned member of the Order of the White Lotus, it was a necessary one. The people of the Fire Nation weren't born better or worse than those of any other place. Misled and misguided they were, like the cannibal tribes of the South Pole had been, before generations ago they had been shown the errors of their ways.

As they reached a secluded, and possibly privately owned portion of the beach, Azula quietly gestured toward a winding path lined with lush vegetation. The path was an upward hike, but it wasn't anything difficult. The road curved gently and before long an impressive residence loomed ahead. Sokka noticed the Princess increase the pace and soon the pair stood on the veranda at the front door. Azula twice tried to open the door by the handles to no avail. She wheeled, taking a few steps away from the door before launching into a powerful kick that collapsed the doors inward. Sokka involuntarily felt his lips twitch upwards.

Azula surreptitiously lit a number of candles, illuminating the entranceway to the home. "You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out soon enough, this used to be…" Azula swept her arm pointing all around the residence. "My family's vacation home. We would come here every summer just the four of us." Azula trailed off and looked down at her feet, unwilling to meet his gaze.

Sokka opened his mouth to speak but the words died on his tongue. Azula's voice was faint, with none of her usual vigor or self-assuredness. A thousand and one thoughts sprang to life in his mind, any of which if voiced might ruin the tranquility and invoke her wrath. Why was the Princess showing him this place? What had she been doing at the party? Why had she not blown his cover at the party? He glanced over at her, she was staring out a large window.

It was the first time he had seen her out of her armor or not in disguise. Her trademark bangs were gone, replaced with a more casual style that had her hair flowing down past her shoulders while still maintaining the classic Fire Nation look of the pulled back ponytail. Azula's outfit was similar to many of the other girls at the party, but he had to say it looked the best on her. She turned slowly in his direction and Sokka shook out of his reverie.

"I wonder sometimes what life is like for everyone else. A normal life, you peasants would call it. There's a million people everyday in this world who wake up, till their fields or work in their factories and then go eat dinner, kiss their loved ones goodnight and do it all over again. Is it enjoyable? Do they strive for more? Or are they the truly free ones?"

Of all the things Sokka expected Azula to say or ask, this was one train of thought he never anticipated. "You've called me a peasant before, Princess, and you were right to do so. I lived that life for most of my childhood. It wasn't so bad, but I don't think you could survive it." Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sokka threw up a hand as if asking her to let him continue. "I don't mean physically. I know you're capable of surviving just about anything that could possibly be thrown at you, Princess. You would be relentlessly bored. Sure the idea of being free to do whatever you want sounds fantastic. But I'm speaking from experience and I know just how unfulfilling that existence was. I'm sure there are people who strive for that domesticity and feel safe and comfortable. You and I though, I don't think we have it in us. I can't accept having no control, we've stepped out on the world stage now. Events are influenced by people like us. I couldn't go back to my tiny tribe on the edge of nowhere, even if they declared me Chief, as they declared my Father. I can change the world, how could I ever spend my days hunting tiger seals?

He wasn't sure the emotion that flitted its way across Azula's face. "I'm not purporting to say I know you better than you know yourself, but that kind of life may sound idyllic and would free you from the pressures you face, but it would drive you mad. Maybe not at first, but it would gnaw and eat at you. As it gnawed and ate at me. Everyday in the South Pole, I felt like the world was passing me by. Like I would be forgotten, just a somebody that made no difference. Maybe it's delusions of grandeur, I don't know, but I feel it too. The call of destiny, the sense that I'm meant for more. You opened my eyes to it that night in Ba Sing Se."

Azula inched away from the window and toward Sokka. "You know no one other than Mai or Ty Lee knew who I was tonight. Lo and Li, the old fools said that Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate. I wanted to believe them. I wanted to see if people actually saw me as enjoyable to be around and weren't indulging me simply because I was the Princess of the Fire Nation… I don't think I would have been invited to the damned party if it wasn't for Ty Lee. The boys just flock to her." Azula scowled.

"Is that what you want Princess?"

"No! Yes! I don't know. If they don't want me when they are unaware I'm a Princess, I don't want their social climbing affections. I don't need anyone. I don't need my friends. I don't need that stupid, idiot boy at the party. I don't need ANYONE."

Sokka felt a surge of jealousy when Azula mentioned another boy. Then again he was at the party with Zalia, more importantly she was his enemy, she was a Princess. She was utterly unobtainable. He thought again to what Master Piandao had mentioned about the difficulties it might take to reach someone so heavily indoctrinated by the highest levels of the Fire Nation.

"No one can survive on their own, you know." Sokka thought to reach out his hand to her but quickly decided against such a course of action.

"I have so far, there's no reason I can't." Sokka just looked at her skeptically.

Azula's shoulders slumped after a few seconds of silence. "You know, I wasn't wrong, you do look quite appetizing in Fire Nation finery." Sokka felt himself blush while hoping that the dim light was enough to hide his reaction.

"Nice try Princess, but we can't be having you change the subject regardless of my ruggedly handsome good looks." Sokka gave her a dazzling smile that didn't reach her. Azula was making her way to another room deeper in the house. As she walked Azula lit whatever candles or braziers that she passed until she stopped in a large sitting room with a magnificent view of the countryside and the dark ocean reflecting the moonlit waves. Sokka followed behind her.

"I pride myself on understanding people. I am proficient at sensing when I'm being lied to. I can deduce things about individuals that they might not even know about themselves and yet here I am alone, as I've always been." Azula conjured a large flame in her left hand and Sokka became fearful for a moment that she planned on burning the wooden fixtures to the ground.

Feeling courage well up inside of him, Sokka stepped directly behind her and put his hands on the smooth uncovered skin of her shoulders. Sokka felt the Princess flinch in reaction to the contact. The die had been cast now and there was no turning back.

"You aren't alone Azula." He whispered in her ear, softly.

Thankfully, the torrent of flames he had dreaded as the likeliest outcome did not materialize. The Princess gave a strangled laugh of something that was clearly not one of amusement as she slowly turned to face him again. This time she laughed heartily, her voice sounding to him like that of music and joy. "A peasant and Princess. The bards and minstrels would love to sing of this story one day, wouldn't they."

Their eyes locked on each other, blue meeting gold. "It would depend on how the story ended, wouldn't it." Her lips turned upwards in the faintest hint of a smile. She took him by the hand and Sokka almost fainted in shock from her touch. The two sat down on a lengthy, comfortable couch.

"Ty Lee tried to teach me how to attract boys tonight. Her lesson technically worked but I think her advice may not have been the best. She has a new boyfriend roughly every month." Azula said dryly. Sokka chuckled but didn't say anything, he would let her speak about whatever she was feeling with no pressure.

"It's vanity I'm sure, but I know I am attractive, there's no point denying it, and yet tonight the boys again flocked around Ty Lee, even Mai had the attention of that simpering fool Ruon Jian. Why should I care that people only pretend to like me because I'm the Crown Princess? That is who I am. I don't need a gaggle of sycophants. I need fearful subjects to follow my rule." Sokka felt her hand clamp down against his own.

Azula didn't speak for a minute. When she did again she removed her hand from grasping his and crossed her arms. "When I realized that no one on this island had any clue who I was, I was so excited. I thought to myself this is my first time away from the Palace, not on official business. I could do anything, be anyone and then I couldn't even get myself invited to a teenagers party without help. Your opinion of me must have plummeted hasn't it?" Azula laughed bitterly.

"Princess, I watched you conquer Ba Sing Se with an acrobat and a knife thrower. I don't think it's possible for me to have a higher opinion of you or your capabilities." Some difficult to read emotion played its way across Azula's face. Sokka dared to believe that it was gratitude.

"I don't know why I brought you here. This is the only time I ever remember my family being happy. Before my father bore the burdens of his crown. When he actually still encouraged my bending, and saw it as more than just a weapon in his arsenal. When Zuko and I still got along… Spirits only know where he's vanished to. When my mother…" She didn't finish the musing, instead she stood up and paced over to a large painting on the wall. Sokka had seen enough statues and paintings of Fire Lord Ozai during his travels to know that this was Azula's family.

He followed her as he had done the whole night. Patiently waiting for her to continue, as she lowered her guard piece by piece. "She-she always liked Zuko more than me. I want to say it doesn't bother me. But it's just you here isn't it. We can't lie to each other on Ember Island." She looked at him again and gave a weak smile.

"Parents shouldn't love one child more than another." Sokka said it but he had trouble believing his own words. His mother had always favored her first born, while Haoka doted on his little girl.

"Maybe in the Water Tribes. Maybe in a normal, happy family. The Royal Family has always been twisted and broken, Sokka." Hearing her say his name made his stomach leap into his chest.

"My grandfather always favored Iroh over my father, and my Father never had any patience for Zuko. I was always the more talented bender, the better student, the more disciplined one. Because my father took such an interest in me, by the age of five my mother had forsaken me. Sh-She called me a monster. So that's what I became." Azula looked small and frightened as she stared at the portrait of her family.

That night in Ba Sing Se when Azula had impersonated Suki, Sokka had thought he had seen the Princess at her most vulnerable. Yet it was nothing compared to right now. "You're not a-" Sokka tried to comfort her but was cut off before finishing his sentence.

"Stop it fool, no lying on Ember Island remember? I am a monster. I've caused so much pain to so many. I keep my friends with me through fear. If I wasn't the Princess I would have no one, don't you understand that?"

"Azula, I said it once, you aren't alone. You'd have me if you wanted." Sokka reached out to her but she stepped away as if she sensed it.

"Don't make offers you can't keep. I can't suffer it. Your offer is conditional and we both know it. If I join you and your merry band of do-gooders you'll welcome me with open arms. But if I continue on my current path you'll leave me, just like Lu Ten, just like Zuko, just like M-Mother. Don't promise me what you won't do savage." Azula snarled at him and stepped closer to the painting. Fire and smoke rose from the bottom until the entire canvas was engulfed.

The flicker of the embers illuminated the Princess. Sokka thought she had never looked more beautiful or more real. He didn't know what to say to her. She was right, his offer wasn't a fair one. Only if she turned against her father, against everything she had worked for her entire life. would he accept her. It wasn't equitable, but what other option was there. Just as she would be forced to betray her upbringing, Sokka would be compelled to do the same.

"I want to have a better answer for that Princess. We are bound by duty, we are both bound by our honor." Sokka drew a deep breath and stepped directly in front of her grabbing both of her hands in his.

"All I can promise you is this, I care about you Azula. I see so much more in you than others are willing. You're a whirlwind, being in your presence is electrifying and exhilarating all at once. I think about you constantly, I can't bring myself to see you as my enemy. Whenever we meet on the battlefield, I find myself glancing to see if you're okay. I want to fix this, whatever the hell this is. I want to have an answer for you. I wish I could throw it all away and just be by your side. I just want, no I just need you to know how much I care about you." Sokka held her hands tightly and worried her response was never going to come. His tongue felt like it was squirming it's way into his chest.

"You swear? By whatever spirits, you savages pray to." Azula looked at him with almost pleading eyes.

Sokka looked out the window for just a second as the moonlight danced off the palm trees and settled on the ground. He smiled. "I swear it, Azula."

"I-I don't want to be a monster, Sokka."

He didn't say anything, merely nodding and dropping a hand to her waist and pulling her close. His other hand went behind her head as she leaned into his body, relying on him at last for the support she so desperately craved. They swayed there for sometime in front of the burned remnants of the portrait of the Royal Family.

When Azula brought her head off Sokka's chest, he noticed no tears, but her expression was softer. She took the hand on her waist and pulled the young warrior towards the couch.

"Will you just stay the night… please." Sokka looked at her, not quite registering what she was asking. The girl was maybe the most talented bender in the world, yet he had never seen anyone so exposed as she was right now.

"I wouldn't be very caring if I left you right now, would I? He brushed a strand of hair off her face.

"You're quite considerate for an ice muncher." Azula leaned in and closed her eyes, capturing his lips in a soft, subdued kiss.

It reflected not passion, but the union of a pair of kindred spirits. Two souls who had faced great loss and doubt their entire lives at last joined by the strings of fate. The kiss lasted nowhere near long enough in Sokka's estimation. His heart raced, his face was aflame. Sokka lay flat on the couch and Azula curled up alongside him, nestling her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Her scent saturated his senses. The two fell asleep in minutes, exhausted from what they had revealed to each other. Outside, the radiance of the moon shined down with an extra bright twinkle.

* * *

Azula rose in the morning early with the sun, waking Sokka with her. Neither said a word as they pulled on their boots and groggily wiped their eyes. The two made their way slowly past the charred remains of the painting and the broken down door.

"Peasant?" Azula was fixing her hair in the reflection of the window on the outside of the house.

"Yes, Princess."

"I think I'm going to be quite busy relaxing and attending the Ember Island Spa today. I'd guess you and your friends will have roughly twenty four hours before I think I'll be willing to leave the comforts of this tropical paradise and renew my search. Don't be here when the sun rises again.

"Yes, my Princess." Sokka didn't think that he had imagined her breath hitching. A smile played on his lips as he turned and made his way hastily down the path to the town to find his sister and friends. After all he only had one day to get them off Ember Island and to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

"All I'm saying is it's a risk. The Fire Nation absolutely could know we are attacking. A number of the Earth Kingdom's generals and officers knew about our plans. I don't want our troops walking into a trap after we've all fought for so long. Everyone needs to be aware of the circumstances before we begin." Sokka finished speaking and looked around Hakoda's tent.

Bato and his father sat around a small wooden table laden with maps that faced the rest of the small group. Inside the cozy tent were Sokka's traveling companions, the Mechanist and Haru's father, Tyro. "What other choice do we have? With the fall of the Earth Kingdom our options are limited. The Avatar defeating the Fire Lord is our only chance for victory. This will be the best opportunity. This was your plan Sokka, surely you have confidence it will succeed?" Bato was normally a soft-spoken prankster, so his seriousness was sobering to all that knew him well.

"I am confident, but it doesn't matter how skilled our warriors fight or how talented our benders are in combat if the Fire Lord isn't even in the palace. I think we need to include in our plans the eventuality that the Fire Lord may not be where we expect him. He's a vain, prideful monster. If I had to guess he may have some type of hidden bunker or safehouse near the Capital so he can maintain control over the bureaucracy and his armies. I think we will need Toph at a minimum joining Aang with a crack team to try and locate any compound that the Fire Nation may be hiding their elite in." Sokka glanced around the room and noted looks of grim determination in all of his allies.

"All those who've come with us know the odds we're facing. I'll let them know before we embark that in all likelihood we may be walking head first into a trap. None of that changes our mission. We have to spring the trap and buy time for the Avatar to fulfill his destiny. That and that alone is our victory condition. Go and get some rest. We're all gonna need it." Hakoda surveyed his council for any last questions before dismissing them for the night.

* * *

Waiting outside his tent was the familiar figure of his best friend. The airbender was meditating and sat peacefully on a sphere of wind. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest Aang? I know you slept well the other night, but let's just say during the past week you haven't been doing so hot."

The Avatar laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I guess it hasn't been. It's just, well it's insane to think you and Katara found me in that iceberg, not that long ago. Now you're planning an invasion, I'm ready to confront my destiny tomorrow, Katara's a master waterbender. We've all come so far, you know?" Aang looked up at the sky. "And tomorrow the Princess will be helping us defeat the Fire Nation, won't that be something?"

Sokka reeled back as if struck. "What do you mean, do you know something about Azula that I don't!?"

Aang looked at him confused before pointing upwards. "I meant Princess Yue. The moon will be the reason for the eclipse, won't it...errr she? I'm not really sure how that works."

A quiet sigh of relief left him when Sokka realized what Aang had been referencing. When it came to his relationship with the Princess, if it could be called that, only Master Piandao knew any of the details. Fear had held him back from disclosing what had happened between himself and Azula, and most of it was private to boot. He wouldn't betray her confidences, not when he had been the first person with whom she had divulged any of her true feelings.

A tattooed hand waved in front of his face. "Uhhh, Earth to Sokka. You okay, buddy? I'm sorry for bringing up Yue. I couldn't imagine losing someone I care about that much…"

If his thoughts had been dwelling on Yue, it might have been easier for Sokka. Instead his heart and his mind were drawn to something that for all intents and purposes was unobtainable. If neither would join the other's side they could never be together. They would be fated to wage this war against each other to it's dying day. Possibly to their own dying days.

"W-With Yue, it was never really about how close we were, we didn't know each other long enough for that. It was more about, I guess what could have been if we had had more time together. That's what ate at me for so long. I think I'm finally past it, she is fulfilling her destiny and I'm fulfilling mine. It is pretty neat that she will be helping us and watching over us tomorrow though isn't it?" Talking about Yue at least momentarily distracted from thinking about her honeyed voice and her piercing stare. The way that every time she looked at him it was like his soul was bared to her and her only.

"It is comforting to know the Spirits will be on our side." Aang stopped bending and settled onto the ground. "Goodnight, Sokka. See ya in the morning." Sokka nodded and headed towards his tent flap.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you, Aang, make sure you keep an eye out for Katara tomorrow, I wouldn't want you to have to find out what it was like when I lost Yue." Sokka could only imagine the shade of red on the airbenders face as he entered his tent and prepared for sleep.

* * *

"You've really outdone yourself this time, son." Hakoda placed a hand on his shoulder and Sokka felt a swell of pride, they had just slipped past the Great Gates of Azulon and their invasion was well underway at last.

From the floor Toph made a snide comment, it came as no surprise to anyone that the blind girl who relied on her earthbending for vision would feel horrifically out of place underwater. Sokka shrugged his shoulders and gestured to The Mechanist. "It was just my idea, he's far better at putting it into practice."

The Mechanist waved his arms in denial. "Please, it was your idea to use waterbending to move the submarines via sinking and floating. It was ingenious. I have to say though, I think the name submarine makes a little more sense than your suggestion."

Sokka slumped in defeat. "I believe Underwater Tube Ship is clearly a better choice. That way people really know what it is!" His father chuckled as the Mechanist piloted their submersible to the surface.

The design he had made was deficient in this regard and it appeared that even The Mechanist wasn't able to come up with a solution that would allow the craft to remain permanently submerged without having to resurface for air. Most of the troops made for the hatch in order to take in the sun before the final leg of the trip began. Sokka joined Aang, Toph and Katara at the bow of the vessel. When he reached them, Aang gave him a small smile. "This is it huh?"

The nervousness in his own stomach threatened to overwhelm him. He could only imagine how the Avatar felt, knowing that his confrontation with the Fire Lord was mere hours away. "We'll be with you till the very end. It's time to show the Fire Nation what the Avatar is capable of."

Aang looked around the circle at his friends and a look of determination manifested itself. "I'm ready." Sokka and Aang gripped each other's forearm in the Water Tribe tradition.

"You're gonna kick that geezer's butt, Twinkle Toes." Toph said excitedly.

Observing his sister and Aang hanging back and not moving towards the hatch, Sokka picked up on the hint. "Hey, Toph I have to show you something inside." He grabbed his friend by the arm and started to drag her to the inside of the sub.

"What the heck are you going to show me, Snoozles. I'M BLIND." When the pair reached the hatch, Toph quietly spoke.

"I'm a bit shocked you didn't go for the overprotective brother approach there."

"Yeah, well he's a monk. It can't be that bad right?" Sokka sometimes forgot how astute his friend could be.

Toph readjusted her helmet and headed back into the submarine, but not before leaving Sokka with a smart comment. "You know those monks had to make little monks somehow…" Sokka almost retched, decidedly not from seasickness.

* * *

In his time on the run from the Fire Nation, traversing through the world Sokka had experience more than his fair share of battles. Yet nothing could have prepared him for this. This was war. To his left an earthbender, one of Haru's friends, was cut down by a fire blast from one of the infernal tanks. To his right a splash of blood coated his armor from the throat of a Fire Nation spearsmen.

The lessons of Piandao echoed in his mind as all around him the war raged. Using the terrain and surroundings to his advantage was the single greatest piece of wisdom that his master had managed to impart. The battlements lining the thoroughfare were providing punishing suppressing fire and slowing their advance to a snail's pace.

"Sokka, we've got to take out those battlements, it's our only way to break through." His father had come to the same conclusion.

"We have to get airborne and take 'em out from above and behind." He yelled back over the din of the battle.

Hakoda set the troops in a defensive formation and climbed atop Appa with his two children. Despite herself Katara giggled. "You know this time a couple years ago Dad, Sokka and I were just fishing in a canoe."

Hakoda laughed aloud while chucking two bombs of his own invention into a passing battlement. An explosion rattled behind them as Appa continued along his path to another fortification that Katara quickly disposed of with her waterbending. Appa landed between the last two battlements remaining on their side of the boulevard.

"I got this one kids, you take out that battlement. Keep each other safe!" Their father hurtled off Appa and took off in the direction of the far fortification, leaving the siblings to deal with the nearest one.

Sokka kicked down the door and dodged a blow from an axe wielding soldier. He had barely finished disarming his opponent before Katara had frozen all four of the men in place. Looking at the mechanism by which the battlement was hurling projectiles at the invading troops, Sokka aimed a precise cut which overloaded the launcher and caused it to explode after they had left the now useless battlement.

The far redoubt was still operational. Sokka squinted and saw the outline of his father on top of the concrete structure. Hakoda's visage disappeared and after a few breathless moments an explosion erupted blasting the launcher from the opening and engulfing most of the battlement in flame. Katara ran to her father's side as he emerged stumbling from the wreckage. Sokka had already doubled back and taken Appa's reins, heading to his family to remove them to the safest place on the battlefield that could be found.

* * *

The sky bison set down near the beach. A few water tribe soldiers along with Huu were mopping up what remained of the Fire Nation's resistance with extreme prejudice. In the rear, a few wounded soldiers were being patched up and those that could hastened back to the front lines to aid their brethren.

"Dad, I can heal you, and you're going to recover, but I don't think you can fight much more today."

"Everyone's counting on me Kat, I've got to lead the attack on the Plaza." His father tried to climb to his feet but his legs quickly gave out as he gave a yell and tumbled back towards the ground until his children caught him.

"I'll do it Dad, I can lead the invasion." He motioned over to a young Earthbender who fashioned a makeshift crutch out of rock for his father.

"You're crazy, Sokka." Katara's voice rattled in his mind.

He was sick of the doubt, and the detractors. He was the one who had gotten them all the way to the beach. He had been the one who planned this assault. He had designed the submarines that let them bypass the unbreachable Gates of Azulon. Azula had told him that fateful night in Ba Sing Se that the air of destiny surrounded not just her but him as well. Today he would finally prove it to his father, to his sister. He would prove it to her.

"Yeah, I think I am a bit crazy. But that doesn't really matter does it? The eclipse is going to start and every moment we spend talking is one less that we have to subdue the Fire Nation. I have to do this." Fear and doubt had left him, none of the queasiness that had pervaded his every action held any sway now.

His father limped over to him with the help of the earthen crutch. He reached out a hand, grimacing from the wound on his side. Sokka extended his own and the two clasped arms tightly. "They took your mom from us, Son. Make them pay.' Hakoda passed him his own helmet, the helmet of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka nodded tightly, words failing to come to his lips.

Katara entwined him in a hug. "I still think you're crazy, but we're in the middle of the Fire Nation about to try and conquer their capital, so maybe crazy is what we need."

* * *

The Royal Plaza fell quickly under the combined arms onslaught led by Sokka. Creating a perimeter with their Earth Kingdom tanks and the burned out husks of the Fire Nation's own mechanical beasts, the invaders fought back yet another haphazard assault. Most of the Fire Nation troops had routed when the Royal Plaza had succumbed but small pockets of Fire Benders were harassing their troops as they began to summit the trail to the Caldera. They were less than a few minutes up the path to the center of the volcano when Aang joined them, leaping down with his new glider.

"They're all gone. It's just like what we thought. The entire palace, the entire city is empty. It's going to be a trap" Aang looked dismayed as he finished relating the state of the Capital.

"Hey, it's fine. We thought this was going to happen. Bato, lead the majority of the troops onward and secure the palace and get as strong of a defensive position as we can. Take as many firebenders down as you can, once the eclipse begins. Appa can hold myself, Toph and four others with full gear. Let's get a move on. We've only got about ten minutes till the eclipse." At Sokka's confident instructions, Aang visibility brightened.

"We can do this, we can still win the day." The Avatar took a running jump off the cliff before completing a loop and bending his way through the air.

Three water tribe warriors from the tribe of Iykiuk, their closest neighbors, climbed aboard Appa in full battle regalia. Tyro, Haru's father, also joined them. Aang flew beside them, opening the new snack compartment of his glider. Sokka shook his head in silent laughter. Sokka directed the air bison to a clearing inside the volcano. The clearing was filled with sharp jagged rocks and seemed as good a place as any for Toph to begin their search.

Aang was pacing impatiently as Toph kneeled on the ground with her feet and hands touching the earth. "There are tons of natural tunnels crisscrossing the whole volcano… and I can sense something else. It's big and dense and definitely made of metal! I think that might be it!" Toph gave a loud whoop of joy.

Rising to her feet, Toph took up an earthbending stance beside Aang. A tunnel large enough for their entire party quickly appeared. Aang said a quiet goodbye to Momo and Appa, the former of whom like dismayed to not join them in the tunnel, the latter of whom wanted nothing to do with traversing underground.

The tunnel system was vast and disorienting. Without Toph's extraordinary senses they would surely have been lost in the caves for hours. They bypassed a large open chamber filled with spouting magma with the only loss being the cloaks of one of the water tribesmen. Aang carried Toph and Sokka over a molten river of magma first before returning in two more trips with the rest of their ragtag strike force.

When they had successfully crossed the chasm, it wasn't long before they stood in front of the entrance to what they assumed was the Fire Lord's bunker. A massive metal door blocked their way and Sokka gave a low whistle at its impressive size. "Boy, they really don't do half measures in the Fire Nation do they?"

Toph flexed and cracked her knuckles as her only response before stepping directly adjacent to the gargantuan ingress. Using just her elbows she drove massive cracks into the structure before climbing back several feet to admire her handiwork. With a final crushing blow, the door gave way and split in twain. Tyro echoed Sokka's earlier whistle.

"You know little lady, you're gonna have to teach me some of that metalbending after this is all done." Toph mock saluted the elder Earthebender and continued to lead them down through the passages.

The strike team rounded a corner and encountered an old foe, War Master Qin wandering the halls. Before they even had a chance to interrogate the man, he had divulged the location of the Fire Lord as being down the hall to the left. Sokka looked at him skeptically, finding it slightly convenient that a high ranking member of the Fire Nation would prove turncoat so easily.

"I think we should split up. Aang, Toph and I should go where Qin said the Fire Lord was. The four of you should continue down to the right and see if there's anything down there. I think maybe Qin was trying to distract us, but if not we want Aang to be the one ready to deal with the Fire Lord. If you do find him, send one of you with all haste to get us and we can finish this before the eclipse is done. It starts in thirty seconds. Let's move men."

"And Toph!"

"And Toph."

Giving a fast wish of good luck to the other group, Aang, Sokka and Toph hurtled down the hallway stopping before a set of large iron doors. "Eclipse is starting now…" Sokka fiddled with the handle of his sword.

Aang gripped his staff in two hands and looked at his two companions. "Thank you, for everything you guys. I'm ready, I'm ready to face him." A powerful blast of air knocked the doors clean off their hinges.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone took a wrong turn." Sokka's jaw dropped when he saw and heard her trademark snark. At the end of the large well-lit cavern, one leg draped over the side of a solitary throne rested Azula.

"Where is he? Where's the Fire Lord." Sokka had never seen as much passion in Aang as he witnessed now.

The Fire Nation Princess rose slowly from the throne upon which she reclined. "I'm not good enough for you little Avatar?" Azula feigned outrage. "You're hurting my feelings."

On any other occasion just seeing the Princess would set his heart racing. But now, today, so close to total victory, he didn't have the patience for her games. "Princess, stop wasting our time and give us the information we need, you can't hope to defeat us." Sokka tried to project his voice and push down the conflicting emotions he felt as he raised his sword and pointed it at her.

"And stick to the truth, I'll know if you're lying." Toph added from his side.

"I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities, Dirt Muncher. I'm a pretty good liar." The Princess took a few steps in their direction and descended from the dais.

"I want to take that water tribe peasant back to my chambers, strip him naked and have him dominate and ravish my body for an entire week." Sokka nearly dropped Space Sword.

"Okay, I admit it you're good, it's like you're not even lying!" Toph seemed confused at her failure to read the Princess.

"Guys, the Fire Lord is probably down the other hallway. Go help Tyro and the others. They are gonna need it. I'll deal with Azula, she doesn't have her bending."

"Oh, you'll deal with me, will you savage?" Azula's voice was laced with venom. "Da Li stop the Avatar and friend. The peasant is mine." From the ceiling, two Da Li agents leapt down creating a barrier behind Aang and Toph, stopping them from leaving the room.

"Just go, defeating them or Azula doesn't matter." Sokka held his sword loosely at his side and stepped forward.

The Da Li ignored him and focused on slowing the Avatar. Aang blasted through the impediment while Toph was erecting her own defenses to slow the Da Li from stopping Aang. Their fight spilled into the hallway and the sounds of their battle grew dimmer as they snaked their way farther and farther down the tunnels.

"I have to hand it to you Sokka, I'm impressed. The Fire Lord's advisers didn't believe you and your ragtag force would make it past the Great Gates. I myself assumed you would be stopped at the Royal Plaza. You're full of surprises aren't you. I know this is your plan. When we extracted the information from General How, he sang like a canary about your brilliant strategy to defeat the Fire Nation." Azula turned her back on him and returned to her throne, casually sitting in it as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"This isn't a game Azula. These are people's lives at stake, these are our countrymens lives at stake." His grip tightened around the handle of his sword.

"And what do you want, Peasant? Are you here to kill me? Make sure my Father has no heirs other than Zuzu lost somewhere Agni only knows?" Azula snarled at him.

Taking a deep breath, Sokka sheathed his sword and stepped towards her. "I could never hurt you, Princess. I would never hurt you."

"And what of it? Will you still think the same when my Father murders the Avatar? When your family and friends are locked in a prison or executed? It was all folly, we never could have been together, you fool. You'll hate me before this day is done. You're going to leave me, like they all have left me. You only have minutes before my bending returns. Get out of my sight, you worthless fucking savage, I have no more use for you."

He thought his heart had broken when Yue had left him for her sacred duty. It was nothing compared to what he felt now. He gave an involuntary step back and his sword in its scabbard bumped into his leg. It made him think for just a moment of what Piandao had told him. The Princess surely felt more pressure and bore more weight on her shoulders then he could ever imagine. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't yield the thing he cared about most without a fight. Sokka took another step forward and knelt in front of her.

"I won't go anywhere. When your bending returns, you'll have to strike me down. Because I made a promise that I cared about you. That promise wasn't enough, I know that now. I won't leave your side Princess Azula, whatever I am, whatever you are. I'll stay with you. If your Father throws me in prison, I'll escape and come find you. If I get enslaved and beaten, my will won't break, I will rebel and I will come find you, because. Because I love you Azula, whether you're Princess of the Fire Nation or a pauper with nothing to her name, I'd love you. That's my new promise."

The silence in the room seemed to stretch an eternity. She sat there unmoving on the throne, a representation of all the work she had ever done in her life. The Princess closed her eyes for a moment and stood up. Sokka mirrored her, lifting himself off the cold hard ground. When she opened her eyes, Sokka saw tears in them.

"You love me? Her voice had lost its venomous tone, replaced with it was the insecure sound that he had heard in Ba Sing Se and on Ember Island.

Sokka nodded and reached out a hand. "As long as you'd have me."

She didn't take his hand, instead she chose to wipe the tears from her eyes on her sleeve.

"Well Peasant, we have to hurry."

"Huh?" Confusion was etched over Sokka's face.

"I don't think my idiot boyfriend would like it very much if my Father murdered his friends. The Fire Lord's bending is about to return and they are walking into a trap. We have to go save those buffoons from being electrocuted."

Azula started to make her way to the exit, stepping over a boulder but before she passed Sokka, he had grabbed her, drawing her body flush against his and crushing his lips against hers with all the passion and proverbial fire he could muster. She returned the kiss, arms encircling the warrior. They broke apart, Sokka's face bore a gigantic grin and Azula put her hand on her hips in faux outrage.

"Didn't I just say we had to hurry to save your friends, fool?" Sokka didn't care about her cutting remarks, he saw the small smile creeping across her face.


	9. Chapter 9

How could he focus when his heart was set to explode from his chest? How could he maintain his composure when she was so near him. After what she had said? She had called him her boyfriend! Fine, she had also called him an idiot and a fool, a peasant and a savage. Yet he wouldn't change a thing about Azula. He had fallen in love with this girl, this amazing, wonderful, tempestuous woman.

Now, Sokka found himself trailing just slightly behind her, dodging and weaving through a battleground of debris. They had already passed one incapcitated Da Li agent, knocked unconscious on the ground. A barrier of solid rock lay in front of them that was quickly rent in half by twin azure blasts. Watching Azula in action was always mesmerizing, doubly so when the flames at long last weren't being directed at him.

He observed with grim realization that the eclipse had ended. There was a real chance that Aang at this very moment was engaged in a battle for the fate of the world with the Fire Lord. Cursing to himself under his breath he redoubled his efforts. He was faster than Princess Azula in a straight line, but her nimbleness and acrobatic skill kept her just ahead of him as they negotiated the rock strewn tunnel towards the Fire Lord's chamber.

"What's our plan?" Sokka called ahead to the Princess.

"Just trust me." He heard her retort.

Sokka found that a little ominous, but there was never a doubt that he was fully committed to the Princess now. If they were all going to survive this encounter he had to have faith that his words and actions had successfully reached her. The echoes of a chaotic and overwhelming battle, reverberated through the halls. Azula pushed herself forward at an even greater pace utilizing her bending to propel her forward. It took every ounce of his energy and willpower for Sokka to keep pace with her. Sokka recognized that keeping pace with her would prove to be a metaphor for whatever their relationship ended up being like.

The cacophony grew ever nearer. Azula vanished from his sight taking a sharp left turn. Rounding the bend, Sokka's heart froze. The Princess had just entered the room where a vicious struggle raged. Two of Ozai's personal guards still stood, facing off against Tyro. Sokka noticed with dismay that all three of his countrymen were slain, but not before they had taken out their counterparts in battle.

Powerful waves of flame emanated from the Fire Lord, threatening to engulf the entire chamber. The combined might of the Blind Bandit and the Avatar were managing to beat back his assaults momentarily but the two looked to be constantly giving ground under the relentless onslaught. Azula was now only a few body lengths behind the pair, she had so far gone unnoticed. Sokka stiffened in fear. Doubt crept into his mind. If she was so inclined, Azula could end the war, and the world's last source of hope with a single bolt of lightning.

A torrent of electricity never manifested. Sokka caught up to her and stood off to her side a half dozen feet away. Azula walked towards the battle slowly until she at last drew the attention of all in the room. Tyro had successfully defeated the last two of the imperial guards and had taken up a position alongside Toph.

"Princess Azula, I'm so glad you could join us. You delivered the Avatar to my clutches most admirably." Ozai stood on the dais next to his shattered throne.

The chamber had taken a significant beating from the conflict between the high powered benders. Rubble littered the floor as Toph and Aang took defensive stances as they breathed heavily. Large chunks of the ceiling were missing and more pieces were crumbling to the ground every second. Meanwhile the Fire Lord appeared to all as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Toph turned to face the new arrivals. "Nice going Snoozles, you totally dealt with the Psycho Princess." Toph's voice maintained an air of bravado but Sokka noticed a blistering burn on her right arm.

Sokka drew his sword but said nothing. Next to him Azula stiffened but then assumed a prototypical fire bending stance. He couldn't be sure if she was pointed at Toph or beyond.

"Congratulations Avatar, your pathetic invasion force will soon be defeated, and after I've subdued you, I'll eradicate every last water tribe member, with the comet's power. I shall melt the North and South Poles. Then I'll mercifully end your pathetic life, finishing the Avatar cycle once and for all." When the Fire Lord had finished his threat and boast, the twin doors perpendicular to the throne swung open. A dozen firebenders rushed out taking their place in between the invaders and their liege.

"Is this what we've become Father, are we so afraid of children that we would eradicate an entire nation like Sozin did? All in fear of one person? I was taught that the Fire Nation bowed to no one, that we feared nothing. You would have us quivering like turtleducks at the feeblest of challengers." Azula stood defiant, challenging Ozai in front of all.

Something akin to pride welled in Sokka's chest. He took a small step closer to her in a display of support. He could only hope it would provide her some comfort, on what could only be the most difficult day of her entire life. Everything the Princess had trained for, every moment of practice and learning had led her to this singular instant. All of the stolen exchanges with Sokka and their burgeoning relationship, or whatever it was that they had, had brought her here to face the Fire Lord in the very heart of his domain.

A tingle of fear worked its way through Sokka's body. Armed only with his trusty new sword, Sokka was hopelessly, hilariously outclassed by the benders in the room. Even having been provided extended training with Piando, still saw him overwhelmed by the sheer power these figurative titans could conjure. His plan had brought them closer to victory than any army had ever been in a hundred years. Now it was up to the Avatar, now it was up to Azula.

From behind his reinforcements, Sokka saw the Fire Lord shake in rage. "SILENCE, yourself Princess Azula, finish these intruders and we shall discipline you for your impertinent and foolish outburst." Ozai's response was more akin to an explosion of rage at being challenged by his daughter and heir.

Azula stood unyielding, a dangerous flicker in her eyes that Sokka had come to know all too well in such a short time. "I won't allow this Father, cowardice doesn't become the Fire Nation nor does it reflect well on its sovereign."

"YOU DARE, GIRL? LEAVE NOW, OR I SHALL STRIKE YOU DOWN ALONGSIDE THESE FOOLS."

Azula strode past Toph whispering something in the younger girl's ear. The Princess stood alongside Aang facing down the royal firebenders and her own sire.

"So be it, the traitorous blood of your mother has proven to have soiled both my children. I must end you and start over without the stain of the Avatar corrupting my lineage." Electricity began to build from Ozai's hands.

Azula echoed her father's movements. Sparks coalesced around her fingertips. Bolts of lightning arced from the ceiling to the floor. At a synchronous time, the two royals unleashed their charged attacks upon each other. Time seemed to slow for Sokka, he hadn't even noticed that he had stopped breathing as the confrontation played out. The thunderbolts struck each other with a deafening crack. Sokka was blown backwards from the entrance to the room into the hallway. Toph was thrown beside him and he was able to soften the girl's landing.

The explosive roar of the two lightning masters attacks colliding had dealt the finishing touches to the battered and crumbling cavern room. The ceiling gave a lurch before collapsing near the point of impact. Sokka rushed back into the room and saw Azula on the ground. Aang was kneeling over her and the airbender had two fingers pressed against her neck.

"She's alive, just unconscious. We have to get out of here now. Sokka, help me with her, we can't leave her here." Aang turned and looked at Sokka who had already begun making his way to her side without any prompting.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got her.." Sokka had sheathed his sword and scooped the Princess into his arms. Adrenaline surged through his body and she felt impossibly light in his arms. To his left, Toph lifted a rock off of Tyro. The man's leg was mangled beyond repair without a master waterbender to heal it.

"Run. Get the hell out of here, Avatar. I'll hold them off. Get to safety. Tell my son I love him. LEAVE NOW!" Tyro had pulled himself to a standing position with a guttural scream of pain.

Balancing on his single functioning leg, the elder earthbender began pulling down more of the ceiling and collapsing the walls around them. Blasts of fire reverberated on the other side of the debris. The firebenders were pushing through the collapsed rubble.

"I'll tell him Tyro, we won't forget about you." Aang's voice was wavering and the young man had tears in his eyes as they turned and made their way down the corridor and back to the invasion force. Before they rounded the turn and saw the great metal door in the distance, Sokka looked back into the chamber. Waves of flames started breaking through and began to come perilously close to Tyro. The earthbender gave one final shout of defiance before he pulled down the entire cavern in his final desperate act.

* * *

Azula began to stir in his arms as they reached Appa, the sky bison was dutifully waiting outside the tunnel of Toph's creation. They had escaped the Fire Lord and the trap that was laid for them. It would have all been for naught if not for the Princess. It was going to be problematic to explain what she had done to everyone, but he was wildly thankful that Toph and Aang had witnessed her standing up to her father. It would assuredly make the gargantuan task all the easier.

"Come on Aang, give me a hand." Sokka struggled in vain to lift Azula high enough to fit onto Appa's saddle. Before the Avatar was able to reach down and grab the Princess, Sokka felt the ground rumble beneath him and in a split second, he stood on the same level as the sky bison. Toph hopped onto Appa after finishing her bending. Aang rushed to the reigns and before the Air Nomad had so much as completed the second yip, the beast of burden had taken off speeding to their allies. On the rear of the saddle, Azula gave a muffled groan. She had a minor cut on her cheek and likely quite a few bruises underneath her armor, but thankfully in Sokka's estimation she had escaped the confrontation with the Fire Lord unharmed.

"H-how'd we escape?" Azula asked as she struggled to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Your lightning strikes collided and caused a massive explosion that collapsed most of the room. Tyro stayed behind and kept the firebenders from breaking through while we escaped..." Sokka trailed off thinking how difficult it would be to tell Haru about his father's sacrifice, so soon after the two had been reunited.

"Thank you, for carrying me to safety, snow-boy. You continue to rise to my aggressively low expectations for you."

"Glad I haven't let you down yet, Princess." Sokka dropped his voice even quieter, well aware that it would probably be useless anyways with Toph's phenomenal senses. "Thank you, Azula. You saved Aang today, you saved the resistance, you saved me. Because I-I don't know what I would have done without you. Just being with you, it invigorates me. Being apart from you, it drains me. I might have had to join the Fire Nation if it had meant staying by your side..."

"Well we can always go back now, I'm sure my father would be more than accommodating." Azula drawled, but a look of gratification crossed her face and she gave one of his hands a gentle squeeze with her own.

"Yeah, I uhhh think that ship has sailed. I've seen what happened to your beloved brother." Azula laughed and twisted herself to a sitting position.

She grimaced and one of her hands shot to her side. Sokka worriedly helped her sit up. "You can rest, you don't need to try and move right now."

Azula shot him a singular glare that silenced his critique. "I'm fine, fool, we have to hurry. We've planned this trap... err, they've planned this trap for sometime. If everyone doesn't get out now, we will all be captured here."

"We can try to make it back to the submarines. That will be our best chance of escape." Sokka left her side with a soft smile before heading to where Aang sat atop Appa.

"Azula says the Fire Nation has been planning this trap for a while. We need to get back to the ships as quickly as we can and get everybody out." Aang just nodded at the information. To Sokka, it appeared as if the young man was taking Tyro's fate particularly hard.

"Azula, huh Snoozles?" Toph said quietly before chuckling at him and walked away, her gait uncertain as it often was on Appa with no earth to aid her unique form of sight.

Below them the invasion force snaked their way back down the slope of the volcano in a mad dash to reach the safety of the ocean. A few stray firebenders were engaging them but Sokka saw them being dispatched with ease. Most of the attacks came from above and behind as the forces that had been defending the capital city proper were rallying and harassing the retreating invaders. Aang pulled hard on Appa's reigns and the sky bison descended to join the group.

"Do you want to stay on Appa?" Sokka inquired as the Princess tried twisting her torso with a grimace.

"No, I'm fine. You'll need me if we're going to escape with any of your troops alive, peasant." Sokka gave her a skeptical look. "Lend me your arm, I must stand." Azula said quietly.

"Wait, wait, are you saying you actually need me for something?" Sokka grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't let it go to your head. Sometimes even the basest of peasants provide value."

Sokka wouldn't let her last barb go unanswered. As he helped her off Appa and she leaned on his shoulder for support, he whispered softly in her ear. "I'll show you just how much value I provide later, when we're alone, Princess."

Satisfied at the flushed look on her cheeks, Sokka wrapped an arm around her waist supporting Azula as she leaned on him with an arm slung over his shoulder. Aang had already jumped off Appa and headed directly to Haru. The young earthebender was being comforted by two of his countrymen and Aang stood in front of him awkwardly, seemingly unsure what to do. So far it seemed no one had noticed that the Princess of the Fire Nation had joined their cause. Cursing his luck, Sokka saw the first person he would have to explain everything to. His sister was approaching. Katara was supplying aid to their wounded father until she noticed the young woman clinging to Sokka.

Hakoda gave a yell of indignation as he tumbled to the ground. Katara manifested a whip of water and slashed it downwards. Sokka turned Azula inward and encased her body, taking the lion's share of the blow. It forced the pair to their knees. Below him, Azula seethed in rage, her right hand pulsed with her trademark flame, perilously close to his skin. "Azula, please. Just trust me, remember?"

"What are you doing Sokka? Get away from that witch!" Katara rebent the water forming a wall of ice spears that hovered above the couple.

A wall of earth and rock rose to clash against the ice spears, shattering them with a loud crack. Hopping down from Appa, and rolling when she hit the ground, Toph stood resolute. "Hey Sugar Queen, how about you try not to kill our new ally and your brother?"

"What do you mean ally? She's been trying to kill or capture us ever since Omashu!" Katara scowled and opened another pouch of water, intent on separating her brother and the Princess.

"She just fought the Fire Lord to a draw. She's one of the reasons the three of us are still alive, so chill out before you cause the Insane Princess to snap on you. Aang will back me up here. Right Twinkletoes?" The commotion between the earthbender and the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe had brought a number of bystanders to observe the clearly Fire Nation young woman.

Sokka helped Azula to her feet carefully. She was still fuming, but had mercifully not engaged his sister. It was more restraint than he had expected from her, truth be told. Aang had left Haru's side and came between Katara and her prey. "Toph's right, Katara. She saved us from the Fire Lord. We can trust her." The Air Nomad looked exhausted and drained from the day's events.

"And why should we just believe she's changed so quickly?" Katara snapped back.

"We don't have time for this, we have to get to safety. We all have to get to safety" Hakoda climbed to his feet with support from another water tribesman, looking quite peeved at being unceremoniously dropped.

Azula stepped out from behind Sokka and stood defiantly in front of the waterbender. "Fine, you want to know why I did what I did? It's not that complex, my father's a mad man. He wants to see the whole world burn and he won't stop until he sees it done. I-I used to be the same way. There's no victory in being Fire Lord over a world that is naught but ashes. And now there's something that unexplainably, I think is worth saving." Sokka just smiled lightly beside her. "I'll end this war once and for all when I've deposed my father but now I've found myself in the position to require your aid and you lot won't be much good to anyone in a Fire Nation prison." Azula finished her speech haughtily.

Katara fell silent, yet Sokka saw indignation etched all over her face. This was far from the last word that she would say about the topic. "The plan was to hold you near the capital, so that once the eclipse had ended we could utilize the newest invention of ours, war balloons to bomb and blast your assault force into the ground. The airfield isn't far from here so they have probably already taken off." Azula winced again as she turned and headed down the slope.

Sokka rushed to her side, ignoring the looks that his companions were sending the pair. He assisted her in the same manner as before, gently helping her down the steep slope. The three still functioning tanks were driving forward ahead of the rest of the troops squashing what remained of the Fire Nation resistance ahead of them. Aang had taken up a position towards the rear of the column with Toph. The two were beating back haphazard assaults by lone firebenders while covering their ignominious retreat.

A low hum came over the horizon as their troops had almost reached the royal plaza tower. Behind them, passing over the volcano was a fleet of war balloons. Sokka heard The Mechanist a dozen feet away bemoaning what had become of their creation. It was hard for Sokka to not be discouraged alongside the inventor. All the joy and satisfaction he had felt at making a brilliant new technology was swept away, instead it was twisted and ruined by the imperial war machine of the Fire Lord. Becoming simply another cog in the vicious cycle of war and death.

Aang had taken off in his glider before anyone could slow him. From his vantage point on the ground, Sokka saw the Avatar destroy one of the smaller balloons with a powerful swing of his wooden weapon before transforming it back into a mechanism for flight. Aang's best efforts were clearly going to be in vain. For every small balloon he destroyed, a dozen more rose above them, to say nothing of the looming behemoths that trailed them. Aang returned after destroying his third airship. The young man was panting heavily.

"It's no use. There's too many of them. We need to get underwater." Aang squeezed out between heavy breaths.

"INCOMING!"

Above them, the larger dirigibles had each opened the large doors on their underside. From the underbelly of the mechanical beasts came the bombs that Azula had predicted just minutes ago. Oh, how he hated it when she was right. Toph and Aang had taken up positions with the remaining earthbenders. They formed a massive roof over their allies made from rock and stone. Under the makeshift bomb shelter, the remaining members of the resistance huddled.

Powerful blasts rattled the ground and assailed their eardrums. Shards of stone and rock broke free and came crashing down upon them, coating the fighters in a layer of dirt and film. A large boulder broke free from the structure and was just feet from crushing Pipsqueak and The Duke. Haru ceased aiding the effort to prop up their shelter and pushed the boulder away and down the hill with a great yell.

The structure began to yield under the constant bombardment. To his right and left Azula and Katara we're doing what they could to knock away any large pieces of falling debris. The pair shockingly were functioning as a decent team protecting everyone successfully from the hazards. The explosions slowed for a moment before ceasing and Sokka observed that a number of the War Balloons had already passed them.

Ahead of them farther down the mountain's slope, the three tanks had come under fire from the lead airship. With no earthbenders to protect them from the explosives, they were sitting ducks. The two metal tanks in the rear burst into flame after taking a few blasts. The last tank limped on slowly until it was at last disabled by a direct hit, which cleaved the mechanical vehicle in twain.

"The airships are coming around again." Katara yelled to no one in particular, they could all see that the balloons were turning in wide arcs to begin another bombing run.

Stopping their retreat, the earthbenders erected their defense one more time. The all too familiar sound of the exploding weapons rang in his ears. The ground shook and a shockwave of pressure knocked Sokka to his knees. Progressively larger chunks of rock were coming loose from the structure at an alarming rate. His ears pulsed with every successive wave of energy that collided with the stalwart earth that was shielding them. His sister was knocked to the ground alongside his father. The bombs started to slow again, and just as Sokka thought that they were in the clear, a deafening explosion cut through their barrier.

Shards of rock and flame exploded all around them. An inferno to his left was forming. Sokka felt whitehot pain shoot through his shoulder as he was launched into the air. The pain racked his body, but not as great as the fear once he remembered that Azula had been on his left fighting off falling hazards.

He impacted the ground hard landing on his shoulder and left arm. He felt something creak and crack when flesh and bone met dirt, but the far greater pain was on the right side of his body. A long gash had opened from his right collarbone to the protuberance of his elbow. A loud groan left him. Dust hung in the air reducing visibility to feet at best. He couldn't see his family or Azula, all he could sense were the loud moans and screams from the injured. Blood continued to seep from his arm, making his head pulse in pain. Staggering to his feet with the help of his likely fractured arm, Sokka stumbled in the direction of the loudest cries for aid.

"SOKKA!" Katara gently helped lower her brother back to the ground.

"Is Dad?" Sokka let the rest of the question go unasked.

"He's fine, he's just behind us. We missed the worst of it. You're not losing too much blood either, the cut isn't that deep thankfully." Katara's eyes were filled with worry as she looked around. The dust obscuring their vision was starting to clear and they took in the damage.

"Go Katara, I'm not hurt too bad. I can handle it. Someone could really use your healing I bet." His sister sped off in the direction of the loudest screams.

"You don't get to die on me, Peasant." Elation and relief flood Sokka's mind at the sound of her voice.

Apart from an inconsequential cut on her cheek, Azula looked like the immaculate picture of perfection that he always imagined. She knelt beside him observing his wounds. "I can cauterize your wound, it will hurt and leave you with a lengthy scar… and I so loved your unblemished skin. Pity."

Sokka laughed depsite the situation they were in. She was still helping them. She was still here with him. "Katara can fix the scar with her bending as long as you don't make me look like your brother."

"I would never wish to ruin my toy in such a manner… Ready yourself, the pain is about to commence." Azula conjured a long thin flame in her left hand.

Before the Princess had the chance to bring the fire against his flesh to start the process, Sokka reached out and took her other hand in his, giving her a gentle squeeze and smile. Azula started at his collarbone, controlling the flame so that it burned only the smallest amount of skin possible. Sokka groaned loudly, but did his best not to thrash and add unnecessary complications. The pain was quite literally searing. He gripped her hand tightly as the firebender drew the flame down his arm, slowly and deliberately, closing the wound and sanitizing it.

"Next time fool, you don't have to get yourself maimed to try and hold my hand."

"So I have your permission whenever I wish?" He grinned at her. The pain was now more of a dull throb. "Thank you Azula, for-for everything today." The young woman didn't respond, choosing instead to lean down slightly and place a soft kiss on his forehead. Sokka felt a burning more powerful than the brightest inferno she could conjure. Neither of the teenagers had noticed the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe limping towards them slowly from behind.

"They're coming around for a third pass. I don't think we can hold off another one. We should split up. You kids can get out on Appa." Sokka turned his body with a low groan of discomfort to see his father approaching laboriously. Azula dropped his hand and put some distance between them.

Hakoda bent over helping Sokka to his feet with the Princess's aid. The dust had finally cleared and Sokka saw for the first time clearly the destruction wrought. To their left massive damage had been wrecked by the lone bomb that had snaked its way through their defenses. Katara was doing her best to heal everyone she could but there were far too many injured. Toph lay on the ground unconscious, next to a stunned Haru who was missing half his hand. Aang was running from person to person trying to help to the best of his abilities despite the large gash stretching across his forehead perpendicular to his tattoo.

Aang had just reached Pipsqueak's prone form, when Sokka heard the airbender give a strangled yelp of shock. As the three neared the former outlaw, Sokka noticed the large rock shard jutting from his back that ran clear through his stomach. Inside Pipsqueak's lifeless arms resided The Duke, silently sobbing. Completely safe and shielded by his dearest friend.

"Sokka, take the bison and get the kids out of here. We aren't going to all survive this one son…" His father was looking at the sky, where the lead airship had finished its turn and began the next bombing run.

Sokka's gaze however was transfixed on Aang. Tears refused to fall from The Avatar's face. Instead his stare was replaced with hard determination that in turn gave way to something entirely more primal. A cyclone of wind and rock whipped around the Last Airbender as Aang rose slowly in the sky. His friend's eyes were white and shining and his tattooed body surged with the worldly manifestation of pure elemental power.

The lead airship saw three gaping holes torn through the canopy in seconds. The balloon tilted on its side before beginning a death spiral crashing into the pastures below with a magnificent explosion. The power of the Avatar's gale force winds was so great that Sokka was forced backwards. The storming cyclone caused three airships to collide into each other, igniting the bombs in their cargo holds in a vicious detonation that consumed many of the nearby airships in a lethal chain reaction that seemed to set the very air ablaze.

Chunks of rock and earth hurtled through the sky, easily deflecting the bursts of flame from the benders manning the airships. The storm grew in intensity to such a point that Haru had to provide cover for the wounded soldiers on the ground. Sokka tore his eyes away from Aang's spree of destruction to see what could be done to aid his sister.

"Sokka, we need to get the wounded moving. The Avatar isn't invincible right now even if it looks like it. A well aimed blast of lightning could end the cycle forever. The rest of the Fire Nation forces will rally on my father and it won't be long until they are here." He thought he detected a trace of worry in Azula's voice, which was enough to abjectly terrify him.

Nodding in the Princess's direction, Sokka found his sister assisting a Water Tribe warrior named Kikruk whose right arm was snapped clean at the wrist. "Katara is there anyone that if we tried to move them right now they wouldn't make it?" The waterbender looked at him with a confused expression but when she saw the serious look on his face, she shook her head.

"Okay, everyone we've got to finish our push to get back to the boats. Everyone that can help others find out from Katara who needs the most assistance." A number of dazed looking troops rallied at the conclusion of his order.

In the sky, the torrential furor of Aang's bending began to subside. The last two surviving airships had collided with each other. The first exploded in an impressive conflagration, while the second was sputtering, but limped away losing altitude before disappearing over the horizon like a wounded animal. Aang drifted down to the ground slowly, the maelstrom of power flaring out softly and with a whimper. A few feet before Aang touched down, he fell out of the Avatar State and fainted, crumbling to the ground.

The Boulder lifted Aang gently and with ease alongside Toph's still unconscious form. The weary and wounded warriors limped back through the Royal Plaza and onto the submarines. The crushing blow that Azula feared, mercifully never materialized. The gravely injured were loaded into the submarine on the far right and disembarked with Katara and Due. While Tho and Huu manned the adjacent submarine. The other three ships were unneeded as the battered and bruised invasion retreated in what Sokka assumed others would describe as a catastrophic and total failure.

Looking at Princess Azula, her onyx hair out of place and messy as she slept peacefully with her back flush against the side of the submarine and her body so close to him, Sokka knew it could have gone much, much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

"I know a safe place, we should head to the Western Air Temple." Aang still looked exhausted and drained over twenty four hours since leaving the Avatar State.

His Father's water tribe ships had been burned by firebenders and now resided at the bottom of the ocean near the Great Gates of Azulon. Though Chief Hakoda was putting on a brave face in front of his fellow soldiers, Sokka could tell that the loss of the last ships of the Southern Water Tribe fleet along with the lives of his sailors was eating at his father.

"We can't go to the Western Air Temple. That is absurd, it's the first place they would expect to search for you." Azula's scathing voice carried across the tight confines of the submersible.

"You don't know that! It should be safe." Aang retorted.

"But I do know that, it's what I would have done, surely some of my former subordinates were incompetent, but you can't expect all of them to be that foolish to not anticipate your moves, Avatar." Azula rolled her eyes before stalking out of the cramped confines of the cabin and to the outside of the ship.

Sokka watched her leave the inside of the submarine with a tinge of sadness. She hadn't been getting along well with anyone since they had left the Fire Nation and the simplest of comments would set her off with a caustic or snide comment cutting down her new traveling companions. He wasn't sure what he expected though. Plays well with others, was assuredly not a trait that Sokka would ever consider to be in Azula's wheelhouse. He still hoped that maybe some effort could be made. Her mood was likely only exacerbated by their horrific conditions. The dual overpowering scents of sweat and blood lingered throughout the submarine. He could only imagine how the other submarine was faring traveling as it was with the more gravely wounded of their strike force.

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation had gone to bed the night before the Day of the Black Sun in the Royal Palace. She had gone from sleeping in a plush, luxurious four poster bed and then spending her next evening on the floor of a filthy, odor-filled submersible with former enemies who wouldn't stop glaring daggers or looking at her warily. Sokka could at least understand and sympathize with her frustration. Besides, Bato really did smell like expired fish on the best of days.

"I'll uhhh, try and talk to her." Sokka said lamely as he took off for the hatch to the surface.

Three soldiers from the Earth Kingdom sat at the stern of the submarine talking quietly amongst themselves. At the bow of the ship with her boots off and her feet dangling in the ocean, sat the Princess. Sokka approached her and once he had reached the side of the vessel, he bent down to remove his own footwear.

Azula glanced in his direction as he drew alongside her. "Did I invite you to join me here Peasant?"

Sokka just shrugged his shoulders and sat a respectful distance away from the young woman. The submarine was drifting in the water slowly in an easterly direction. Huu and Tho were asleep below deck. The constant toll of their bending had left them exhausted and more importantly left the ship adrift in the middle of the sea. The close quarters had everyone frazzled, and morale was at a crushing low for most everyone. They had come as close to victory as the resistance had ever been, but it had all been for naught, and now the clock was ticking until the comet arrived.

Yet, Sokka wasn't finding his enthusiasm wane. She was here next to him. He could reach out an arm and feel her smooth skin. He could draw her close and inhale the scent of her wonderful hair which had the fragrance of the most beautiful flowers of the Earth Kingdom. Sure, it would likely lead to burns up and down his arms, but the possibility existed nonetheless and that represented true progress.

The Princess alternated from keeping her eyes closed and staring out across the vastness of the open waters. Sokka unashamedly was staring only at her. He had seen enough water in his life. Fire was what would always hold allure for him now. They sat in a comfortable silence for quite some time, their feet skimming the top of the ocean every time the submarine rocked with the waves. It felt peaceful, it felt wholesome. Like the war hadn't almost ended just a day ago. Like the Fire Nation wasn't possibly hot on their trail. Like they were just two lovestruck teenagers without a care in the world. Well at least he hoped she felt that way.

He glanced back towards the stern of the ship and saw the soldiers had gone below deck. Sokka put his hand next to hers on the surface of the hot metal of the submarine. It seemed unbearably hot to him, but perhaps to the firebending Princess it was calming. He could bear any discomfort to be so close to her.

"Thank you, Sokka." His heart still beat a thousand miles a minute when she said his name.

"For…?" Sokka thought he knew what she meant, but he wanted to hear her talk more. He craved it, really.

"For not being an idiot. For not asking me if I'm okay when it's clear I'm anything but. For not trying to talk my ear off with a million questions and concerns, when that happens to be your default setting."

Her fingers intertwined with his as the Princess continued to stare out across the rolling waves of the ocean. Sokka remained silent but he was filled with joy at having somewhat successfully understood her. Azula turned to look at him and stared directly into his eyes.

"Is it possible for a single day to be both the best and worst day of your life?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, it is." Sokka responded to her firmly, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

"How are you so certain?" Azula looked at him inquisitively.

"Because I'm speaking from experience, Princess." He paused for a moment before continuing. "The worst day of my life was when you out maneuvered us in Ba Sing Se, or rather when you outmaneuvered me. That morning I had a meeting with the Council of Five to discuss our invasion plans... for yesterday I guess. It was going to be an all-out assault across the entire Fire Nation synchronized perfectly to subdue the war making apparatus and to defeat your- I mean their armies. I'm sorry." Azula just nodded at him to continue, ignoring his slip up.

"It was my plan, you know. I convinced the Generals. I planned where and when the attacks would commence. I had found this one piece of information that would bring the Fire Nation to its knees. It was the proudest I had ever felt, that I would be the one responsible for avenging all that my tribe, that the world had lost. And then… well I failed. The invasion that should have taken place yesterday never happened because I gave away all the information, and it makes me sick. Ba Sing Se fell. The war still rages on. We lost so many people yesterday because of my failures." Sokka shook his head in disappointment, but he couldn't turn his gaze away from the Princess and her golden eyes.

"But then how was it…" Azula interrupted him before trailing off the question left unsaid.

Sokka looked at her with a small smirk playing along his lips "Come on Princess, you know damn well why it was the best day of my life… Well I guess I should say, night of my life." Azula blushed, a tinge of red gracing her porcelain cheeks.

"Yes, well you thought I was your little Kyoshi slut didn't you?" Azula turned her head away from him but their fingers remained interwoven.

He grimaced as she looked away, Suki was still in a Fire Nation prison somewhere, but bringing that up to Azula at this very moment, seemed the epitome of a suicidal idea. Maybe he was a little bit of a masochist for being involved with the Princess, but he wasn't going to push his luck for no reason.

"I-I didn't know. I had never been with her, whatever you might have thought. I've only ever been with you Azula. And that night, I've never stopped thinking about it, even when you had me imprisoned in the caverns. Even when I thought you were as good as lost, the memory of that night, of being with you kept me going." Sokka was going to reach out his other hand but the Princess turned to face him before he could.

"So if I told you where they were keeping her, you wouldn't run off and leave me? Azula said quietly.

Sokka laughed for a moment before noticing the expression of hurt on her face. He sobered quickly and inched over to her. "Princess, I've tried to tell you, but I can keep confirming it if you wish. I wouldn't leave you for anything. Suki is a nice girl, she's a good fighter and if we could break her out, she would be a valuable ally. But being with you is what matters. It's all that matters to me."

Azula didn't respond verbally, instead she pressed her face against his neck and wrapped her arm across his chest. Sokka brought his free hand up to the base of her neck and just held her. Their bodies swayed as the boat rocked around them. She lifted her head slowly from the crook of his neck. "I think you just may be right." Azula said softly.

"Oh sure, of course you say something like that when no one is around. Now the world will never know that you, Princess Azula, thought a lonely peasant was actually correct about something." A toothy grin broke across his face.

"When else could I admit something so scandalous? Only the fish and the sea monsters could ever tell of my lapse in judgment. Besides, I'm sure you value your manhood enough to never speak of this moment" The barest of smiles hovered at the edge of her lips.

Sokka involuntarily flinched, which served to only make Azula laugh aloud. The sound was lyrical, and much too rare, if anyone deigned to ask him. Her joke at the abandoned mining town, when they had their first conversation (if it could truly be called that), was what had drawn him to her. At the start of the throes of a life and death struggle she could still crack a joke. Sure her humor was dry and often deadpan, and so very different from his own, but he thought they balanced each other pretty well. While she rarely laughed audibly, Sokka thought that he was getting much better at picking up on the subtle cues that she displayed when the Princess was amused.

He pulled her close until his lips were almost on her earlobe before whispering breathlessly. "I think you're the one who values my manhood enough, Princess." He withdrew, but not before planting a slow sensual kiss that trailed down her neck.

When it came to matters of the heart, Sokka had determined that Azula wasn't particularly fond of elucidating her feelings with words. Not when actions could more than easily showcase her intent. She grabbed his free hand, pinning it to the metallic surface of the submarine. She flipped a leg over his, straddling him. Both pairs of their legs dangled off the side of the boat and the only thing keeping Azula onboard was the set of arms she allowed to snake around her body in a comforting embrace.

This time, the Princess returned the favor as she grinded her hips flush against him while trailing a kiss down the exposed skin of his neck. When her lips pressed onto him, his skin positively tingled. She gently kissed his jawbone before dragging her tongue along the sensitive flesh which elicited a low groan of contentment from Sokka. He grabbed her hips through the fabric and crashed her down even harder on his lap as she gyrated on top of him.

The sheer impossibility of the situation flitted across his mind. The Princess of the Fire Nation was willingly choosing him. She was on top of him, she wanted to be with him! Sokka, a peasant as she dutifully reminded whenever he endeavoured to forget his status. Azula was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, all deadly edges. The thrill of her power and anger excited him. Maybe he was an adrenaline junkie after spending so long engaged in life and death situations with his sister and Aang. Now he settled on the most dangerous and deadly woman in the entire world, and against all logic and reason, she was drawn to him as well.

He snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality due to Azula's fingers working their way through his hair, pulling incessantly at the wolf's tail that customarily adorned the top of his scalp. She had barely set his hair free, and caught his lips in a searing kiss before a loud clearing of a throat from behind them, shook the couple from their revelry.

Azula spun off him, her face turning a particularly deep shade of crimson. Sokka lifted his feet from the side of the submarine and turned quickly to face the interloper. Embarrassment coursed through Sokka as the realization of who had interrupted them set in. Chief Hakoda, using a spear of Water Tribe origin as a crutch, was observing the pair with an inescrutable expression.

"T-this isn't what you think, Dad." Sokka stammered nervously.

The Princess growled at him quietly. "Oh it wasn't? Pray tell, Sokka" The way she said his name sent a shiver down his spine. "Explain to your father what exactly was occurring."

Hakoda, just arched an eyebrow as he waited for a forthcoming elucidation from his eldest child. Beside Sokka, Azula impatiently tapped her fingernails against her cheek as he sputtered and looked askance.

"Well you see, Dad. Princess Azula and I, we uhhh, and uhh-"

"Chief Hakoda, your son and I, despite all rational reasons to desist and my better sense telling me not to involve myself with him, are dating. As an important figure in his life, I hope you are understanding of the complexities that exist due to our relationship and are amenable to allow us to reveal what we have between us to Sokka's friends and the world at large in our own time."

Of all the reactions that Sokka expected from his father, laughter ranked near the bottom of the list. "I've already caught you two twice in as many days. If you plan on revealing things in your own time as you say, you ought to be a shade more careful kiddos. You were a few minutes away from looking like a couple of ostrich horses in mating season." His father looked as if he was taking delight in the abject expression of terror on Sokka's face.

To his right Azula said nothing, as a blush again worked its way across her normally pale complexion. "You're not going to uh, be angry at me or yell at me for being with her?" Sokka inquired.

"Well, I'm absolutely expecting a lengthy explanation of how in the world this came to be, but I'll reserve my judgment until then. I saw how you protected each other during the invasion, and the Avatar was clear about the integral part the Princess played yesterday in saving his life." Hakoda limped forward to approach the two before stopping abruptly as Azula positively snarled at him.

"You have no right to judge me or my relationship with your son. The circumstances that brought us together are between us and will never be yours or anyone else's business. Azula's eyes narrowed and her lips curled downward in anger at the very thought.

His father threw up his free arm in a non-threatening manner and shuffled back a step. Sokka wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close speaking softly so that only she could hear. "I won't betray your confidence, Princess. You have my word. Besides, there's a few things that happened in Ba Sing Se, I don't plan on telling a single soul about... "

Azula turned and stared into his eyes for a long moment. She relaxed in his grasp before nodding silently. He felt a burden lifted off of his shoulders. She was choosing to trust him once more. The Princess slipped away from him and approached his father. She bowed in front of Hakoda in the customary fashion of the Water Tribe, it was more akin to a curtsy. A glance of surprise made its way across his father's face.

"Chief Hakoda, it is a pleasure to have formally met you, I apologize for my shortness with you earlier. I-I'm a very private person. Your son does you and your nation a great credit." Hakoda did his best to return the bow as well as he could using a crutch.

Azula walked away from the two and towards the hatch to the inside of the submarine. Before she had fully entered the passage, his father gave a low whistle.

"Here I thought I was out of my league when I went after your mom, kid" Sokka could only grimace and pray to the spirits above that Azula hadn't heard his father while she left the deck of the ship.

* * *

The submarines slowly limped into a small cove the next day on the island containing Fire Fountain City. Warriors from the Southern Water Tribe spread out establishing a perimeter and scouting as well as they could for Fire Nation forces. It was paramount that transportation that didn't require constant waterbending was found. Katara and the swampbenders, along with Aang were bordering on the edge of exhaustion.

They made camp on the bluffs that overlook the cove as well as the surrounding area. It was already dusk by the time the ships docked on the makeshift harbors that Toph provided them. The young earthbender was finally functioning again after the injuries she sustained in the bombing attack.

Sokka was putting the finishing touches on preparing his tent for the evening as a loud swear rang out across the bustling campsite. With amusement he noticed how Azula was struggling in vain with her own lodgings. The Princess threw down a peg in disgust as the tent collapsed in on itself, falling to the ground. Sokka chuckled, filing away the information that Azula was not competent in at least one activity.

He turned away to secure the last peg into the dirt as he felt a presence approach from behind him. "Peasant, it seems you're finished with your chores, would you kindly prepare my tent for me tonight." Azula preened coquettishly.

A sinking feeling worked its way through Sokka's stomach as he realized that her polite request should decidedly be classified as much more a demand. "Is it because this is beneath you, or because you've found the task too difficult, Princess?" Sokka inquired of her whilst smirking.

Azula lifted her head haughtily. "Please, this menial work is not worth my time. I'm sure I could have completed the task if I so desired, but why would I when I can so easily command you."

Sokka merely grunted as a response as he got to work setting up a second tent. All around him, individuals headed to the center of the camp to join in a communal dinner. "Ta-ta peasant, I'll tell your sister to save some food for you. I reckon it will be cold by the time you finish preparing my tent though, so you ought to hurry." With an infuriatingly smug smile on her face, Azula stalked off following the throng of people.

Sokka was now the one swearing as he struggled to array the canvas into a passable tent that would meet Azula's likely strict scrutiny. His stomach grumbled and roared in disapproval at his actions, but his hands were quite figuratively tied. Oh how she infuriated him. Oh how she enraptured him.

"Want some fish stew or a slightly differently seasoned fish stew?" His sister's voice resonated behind him.

With a relieved and exaggerated sigh, Sokka turned and took a wooden bowl from his sister. "Looks like I'm going to go with the fish stew." He said with a laugh. "This reminds me of the limitless options we had when Dad left us in charge of the village. I was too young to hunt, remember? I think we had every type of fish that existed in the ocean until I learned how to trap and catch seals."

Katara giggled and sat down on the grass beside her brother. "If I recall correctly you didn't learn how to trap and catch those seals on your own. I was the one who bended to pile the snow drifts up. So it funneled the seals right to you and your traps. I'd say I did all the hard work." Katara took a slurp of her soup before giving a skeptical grimace. "Well it certainly isn't Halibut."

Sokka laughed as he had just ladled the first spoonful of the soup into his mouth. A small piece of the fish meat came spurting out between his lips and landed on the ground in front of Azula's tent. He set his bowl down and hastened to grab the half consumed piece of seafood, throwing it into the bushes behind her tent.

"How'd you know to find me over here?" Said Sokka inquiringly.

"Azula," Katara almost spat out her name. "Was boasting that she had ordered you to finish her tent, so I put two and two together. I don't know how you can stand her, even more, I don't understand how you and Aang can trust her so easily." Katara drank in another sip of the stew before giving an embellished sigh. "My only consolation is that Azula has to eat this crap too."

He broke into another spate of laughter at his sister's joke. It felt good to have a moment's time alone with his sibling. The emotional toll of their encounter with Hama and the stress of being such an integral member of the invasion had worn on the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. He also felt a swell of gratitude to Azula. She pretended not to care, but the young woman had assuredly known what she was doing when she let slip her comments near Katara. He would have to thank the Princess later, quite personally. If he had to guess, there was a reason she had chosen a tent location so close to his. There was always an explanation with Azula.

"It's hard for you to believe but I trust Azula with my life. We saw her face down the Fire Lord. I don't know what you've imagined Katara, but he's even worse than our darkest fears. He's some kind of elemental monster. The only thing I've ever seen with as much power as him is Aang in the Avatar state, but the Fire Lord has total control over it. And Azula… Azula fought him. She could have killed Aang, she had the opportunity but she didn't. She defied her father, and all the indoctrination she had gone through her whole life. I'm not asking you to be friends with her, just don't… I don't know, hold everything she's done against her. People deserve a second chance, or a seventh one." He said chuckling despite the seriousness of their conversation.

"I'll-I'll try. It's just hard to forget everything she's put us through." Katara finished her soup and stood. "I'm going to go talk to Aang. I think he's taking the failure of the invasion pretty hard."

Sokka nodded. He could only imagine that he would be feeling the same if it wasn't for Azula's timely defection. Then again he probably would be feeling the inside of a prison cell if it wasn't for her or perhaps more likely, nothing at all. He really was going to have to thank her properly. This time with no interruptions from nosey family members.


	11. Chapter 11

Hatred coursed through Sokka's veins. The Blind Bandit was dead to him. He would not rest until he had his revenge.

After dinner had concluded and the weary troops had begun to settle down for sleep, the young earthbender had made her way to his tent. They spoke for a few minutes by the fire he had constructed of nothing important. Toph inquired how his minor injuries from the battle were healing and he responded by asking if she was still feeling groggy from the blow she sustained to her head.

Toph replied in the negative before bidding him goodnight. The girl headed towards an open space equidistant between his own tent and Azula's. She bent the earth into a rock formation shielding her from the elements and making a facsimile of his own tent. The girl threw up her arms in an exaggerated yawn. "Well, I guess I'm gonna get some sleep. I hope there won't be any loud noises to keep me awake. Goodnight Snoozles, tell the Flamey Princess, to sleep tight, won't ya?"

Sokka inwardly seethed. She knew! She had to have figured it out, whether through her seismic sense or just by plain overhearing them at some point, and now the girl was messing with him. Toph knew, his father knew, Aang probably suspected. It was only a matter of time until everyone was aware. It didn't matter to him, if it was acceptable he would profess his love for Azula across the world. What she wanted on the other hand was what truly mattered. Sokka had given almost no thought to what came next. Usually his plans were meticulous and detailed, but with Azula it was simply: Step 1: tell her you love her. Step 2: turn her to their side. Step 3: hope she has some good ideas for what to do afterwards.

Now they were firmly in the afterwards portion of the plan and he had even less clarity than before. She teased and tormented him with regularity. Yet she also confided things in him, that he knew she had shared with no one else in the world. Was she ashamed of him? Did she not want the world to know about their relationship? Or was it something else entirely?

With the Princess it could be a thousand different possibilities each as likely as the last. Everytime he felt like he was getting a better grasp at understanding her, he found himself set back. Of course, this is what he signed up for. He thought back to their adventure with Aunt Wu. A lifetime of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted she predicted for him. If struggle and anguish meant that he was allowed to share his entire life with the most beautiful and talented woman in the world, well he guessed that type of suffering would be more than worth it.

The campfire lied, smoldering but not fully put out. Sokka grabbed a pair of waterskins from his bag and headed to the small stream that ran along the perimeter of their encampment. He reached the creek and filled the skins with cool mountain water. Turning back towards his tent and an unfulfilling night, he noticed her figure flush against a pine tree in the darkness.

A trill ran through his stomach, she had sought him out. It was almost absurd how the simplest of things inflamed his passions when Azula was involved. She was the definition of addictive. One glance made his heartbeat race, made his chest swell in longing.

"The blind one is quite annoying isn't she." She drawled as Sokka approached her, waterskins in hand.

"What could you mean Princess, surely you weren't planning on leaving your tent tonight for someone else's, why that would be so improper… or were you expecting a visitor of your own?" Sokka finished his last question with a wink and a wagging of his eyebrows.

Her foot stamped down on his own and Sokka gave a loud yelp despite the pain not actually being very intense at all. "I'm starting to think I won't have any visitors for the foreseeable future actually." Azula started to turn away.

He dropped the waterskins and reached out a hand, taking her by the arm and spinning her until she was flush against him, before driving her backwards and pressing her back to the tree trunk. Azula gave a small moan when her body crashed against the wood, but the Princess would never yield so easily.

"Unhand me at once, Peasant. I never gave you my permission t-"

Sokka headed off her rant mid stride by capturing her lips with his own. He pinned her arms at her side and felt her resistance come tumbling down. Her lips were soft and inviting and she inched her body closer to his every second that the kiss was extended, her mouth opening and requesting entrance to his own. Their tongues battled back and forth for dominance, with Azula at last pulling away, but not before launching the final salvo by dragging her teeth roughly across his bottom lip. He gave a brief shudder of pleasure mixed with pain at the sensation before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the air, She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and his hands went to hold her up by her thighs, supporting her with his hands and pushing her against the tree again.

The conversation with their lips and tongues began anew. Her tongue fought with his relentlessly, neither of the participants willing to budge an inch against the other. Azula's constant desire for perfection and control was battling with his desire to please her in any way possible. He grunted into her mouth as she gyrated against him in as sensual a manner she could muster, trapped as she was between the tree and him. The situation was beyond erotic for him. He kept one hand supporting her weight while the other ran under the Water Tribe tunic she had borrowed from Katara.

Her hands went to his scalp, massaging his head and pulling his hair from the wolf's tail hairstyle he favored. His body was burning with anticipation and longing for her. His hand worked its way to her bindings and massaged her left breast. She moaned into his mouth and he felt himself stiffen fully against her. He thrust his hips with a pop and she gave a short gasp as they separated to catch their breath.

"Your strategy for dealing with me when I'm cross with you can't simply be; hope that I forget by kissing me." He laughed but didn't answer other than placing a soft peck on her cheek.

"Fine, it will work at least half the time, but what of the other occurrences?" She emphasized her point by pushing him backwards and hopping down from his grasp. Her hands went to her hips and this time it was clear that she expected an answer.

"I think you're woefully underselling my kissing abilities, Princess."

"Perhaps I am, however you are assuredly one of the two most talented kissers I've ever been with." Sokka growled playfully as he circled her body in a tight hug before spinning her around.

"Where lives this rapscallion who has laid hands on my Princess Azula, I shall have to duel him to the death, so that no other living soul knows the majesty of your touch." In his arms, Azula positively purred.

"I like the sound of that, my sweet savage defending his Princess's honor against all challengers." She ran her fingers roughly through his hair, causing him to shudder and close his eyes at the touch.

Maybe it ought to be a warning sign that his girlfriend was turned on by the prospect of him dueling a man to the death. Yet somehow, against all reason, he found it endearing. They were both two highly logical and rational individuals, and their relationship together was the precise opposite.

"If my Princess so commands." He brought her fingers to his lips and gave an exaggerated bow of deference.

She lightly struck his arm, but there was no venom, just kindness in the touch. "She does command it, it's good that you've realized your place in this world is behind me and following my orders." A smirk played on the corner of her mouth.

Unable to stop himself the retort came forth. "Well the view from behind you is very nice… I'm sure I can get used to it." He bent his neck as if preening to view her backside.

"You have no instinct for self preservation do you?" There was a dangerous glimmer in her eyes.

"When it comes to being with you, none at all." She gave a soft sigh when she heard his words.

"Somehow, you always manage to say the right thing. There must be a trail of broken hearts across the Earth Kingdom and the Poles." Azula noticed his involuntary flinch at the last word she had mentioned.

"There's only you, Azula." He said quietly.

"Ever?" Her voice cracked slightly.

He didn't respond instantaneously. The soft light of the waxing moon trickled down through the trees, illuminating her pale face and reflecting off her eyes. A look of hurt and confusion spread across her features at his delayed reply.

"You've been so honest with me, telling me things I'm certain you've told no one else. It's time I reciprocate so we have nothing hidden between us. No secrets, no worries, no fears. I owe you that Azula." He took a deep breath and led her by the hand to a fallen tree trunk that they sat down upon.

"I-I met her at the North Pole. Her name was Yue. She was shy and quiet, unsure of her place in the world. I boasted and bragged in an attempt to impress her, and somehow she didn't reject me out of hand. We talked and talked, seeing each other whenever our time would allow it. But… there were complications. She was engaged to be married to a total asshole of a man named Hahn. When I tell you this guy was an idiot, I mean...nevermind" Sokka stopped with his rant against his former rival as he noticed Azula's impatient glare at the diversion to the tale.

"Yue was bound by her duty to her tribe, you see she was the daughter of the Chief and therefore a princess." Azula's eyebrows raised at that piece of information but she didn't say anything.

"Her marriage was to consolidate power between the two main factions that had been constantly vying with each other. She was the Chief's only child so if she hadn't stayed in the north, well her lineage which had ruled their tribe for a millenia would be extinguished, it could even have led to civil war between that various groups. Which is why it was truly insane that she actually spent time with me. We uhhh- we went on a date and I met her under the moonlight, and we kissed." Azula took his hand in her own as his voice faltered.

"I took her on another date, showing her how the North Pole looked like from the sky on Appa's saddle. I knew I shouldn't have done it, I should have left her to what her tribe needed from her, but I was selfish and I was a fool, and I was in love, I guess." Azula's hand tightened around his, but still she let him tell his story.

"Later that night Yue told us how she had come to be born. Her mother had lost a number of children before her, and Yue when she was a babe looked to be another lost cause, but they took her to the sacred oasis located deep within the North Pole and in those mystical waters, the spirit of the moon gifted a portion of it's own life energy to Yue." Sokka stopped for a moment, inching his body down the log and closer to Azula, desperate for the closeness only she could provide.

The firebender wrapped her free arm around his midsection pulling the two into an intimate embrace. "Really Sokka, another Princess?" She whispered huskily in his ear.

He laughed aloud despite the seriousness of their conversation. Leave it to Azula to focus on that one tidbit of information amongst his entire narrative. His body trembled slightly at the tone of her voice, having nothing to do with the humid nighttime air. "I'm just saying if the Northern Water Tribe's daughter is a princess, you know what that makes me…"

"Uh-huh, unlike your family, their royalty doesn't live in a tent." She said skeptically.

"Hey! I told you we have an igloo. And it's the biggest igloo in the whole South Pole." He said proudly.

"Well shucks, you've truly impressed her Royal Highness who has lived in a palace her entire life with that fascinating set of living conditions." Azula droned.

Sokka just shrugged his shoulders. "It's got a really nice rug in the living room." He said defensively. Azula just shook her head, but he could tell by the vibration of her torso that she was fighting back laughter.

"Now where was I? Right spirit mumbo-jumbo. Tui, who was the moon spirit, gave some of her life energy to Yue when they dipped her into the spirit oasis when she was a child. It kept her alive when all of her siblings hadn't made it... Well anyways, one thing led to another, while we were on Appa we saw the invasion force led by Zhao. It was the largest fleet I had ever seen."

Azula muttered something unintelligible under her breath and he didn't bother asking as he continued. "Well to make a long story short…-"

"Too late." The Princess jokingly interjected.

He just looked at her with glowering eyes. "H-Her father entrusted me to personally protect her during the siege. I did so, but she was so headstrong. Your brother, idiot that he was, had kidnapped Aang while he was meditating. We found Aang shivering and near frozen, and your brilliant planner of a brother unconscious in the tundra. We headed back to the Spirit Oasis but we weren't quick enough. Zhao had reached the holy site and before anyone could stop him, including your Uncle, the bastard had killed Tui." He paused for a second, closing his eyes.

Sokka reopened them and tilted his head up to look at the moon. "The world went blood red. It felt like all happiness and joy had been sucked out of everything." Azula gasped.

"I was returning home to the Palace from a tour of our newest airship factory, we had just passed the Gates of Azulon when the ocean began to spin our ship in a terrific whirlpool. It lasted for a few minutes, I thought we were going to go down with all hands lost. But that wasn't the worst part, it was like you said. The color, the life force of everything seemed drained. It was that moron Zhao? He really killed a spirit?"

He nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "And then she-she." His voice faltered and he looked down at the ground.

He felt Azula's hand leave the clasp of his own and come to rest under his chin. She pulled his face towards his and planted a soft kiss on his lips, nothing like that which occurred in their earlier encounter. He felt at peace with her.. Unafraid of facing the world by her side.

"Yue had that little piece of Tui residing inside of her. That was what gave her the ability to bring back goodness in the world. She became the moon spirit that night, but not before kissing me one last time… she said she would always be with me. I think she was right, she's watching over me even now. But, I'm not held back by her memory. I've accepted it, Azula, There's always going to be a part of me that is sorrowful that I failed the Northern Water Tribe, that I failed Yue on that day, but there's a whole person of me that loves you more than anything in the world. More than I've ever loved anyone. I-I just wanted you to know, so that we didn't have any other secrets from each other."

He closed his eyes and swiped the tears away from falling unbidden down his cheeks. Azula's fingers gently caressed his cheek and when he opened his eyes, he saw a caring look splayed across her face. She exhaled a breath loudly, holding him tight.

"No secrets?" Azula gave a weak smile.

"None." He replied staring at her intently.

"When I asked you whether a day could be both the best and worst of your life, I think you knew I was speaking of the eclipse. How couldn't you? You're frustratingly adept at reading me, you know that? The reasons that accursed day was so difficult for me are probably quite obvious to you. I betrayed all of my teachings, my father's faith and trust. I became a traitor to the Fire Nation-"

"Yeah, but-" Sokka tried interrupting.

"No. Let me finish." She looked at him with pleading eyes and he was forced to just nod. Oh how she controlled every part of him.

"I did become a traitor to the Fire Nation, or at least my Father's version of it. I can't pretend I left for unselfish reasons… But, well, you heard him in the bunker. Promising to burn both Water Tribes to the ground. Eradicate all of them is what he said." A solitary tear dripped down her face.

"And-And you, you stupid, unbelievable, insane peasant. You sweet, caring, absurd man. You changed everything that day we fought in that abandoned town. You saw me not as a prize or a conquest, but as a worthy adversary. You even laughed at my bad Zuzu impression. Every stolen moment I had with you even when we were foes felt like something raw and exhilarating. It felt like where I was meant to be. You were closer than you thought, those days in Ba Sing Se.

By the time we left Ember Island, I was almost certain. Something still held me back, still tethered me. It wasn't fear of my father or the repercussions of losing my place as Crown Princess, it was doubt. Doubt that you cared anywhere near as much for me as I did for you. It won't shock you to know, but I haven't had much joy in my last time I remember ever truly being happy, I can't even have been six years old. My life has been a hell, no one has cared for me, truly cared for me since my father became Fire Lord.

My father." She said with a snarl. " I'm sure he doesn't care that he lost his daughter when I rebelled. No, he's furious that he lost his greatest weapon. Now he may have to remove his ass from the throne to actually accomplish something. He molded me into a tool that had no use other than propagating his reign. He didn't teach me a single thing about how to rule the Fire Nation when his reign ended, he never cared about my welfare, or how I felt after my mother left, how I handled everything after Zuko was banished. He was a cold, unfeeling bastard, and I-I hate him for it.

Maybe I can redeem the Fire Nation, maybe we could co-exist with the rest of the world. It's up to me to try. Mindlessly destroying everything else in the world, it's insane. I might have thought it something to emulate before… before I met you. I couldn't lose you. It's a selfish motive I know. I can't pretend that I care about your annoying sister or the Northern Water Tribe, I want to make you happy. I want to hear your ridiculous jokes, I want to pretend that they don't make me laugh. Because of that I don't strive for his approval anymore. I don't care what that bastard thinks of me.

I only care about you Sokka. You alone, who on that day which was my worst day, somehow made it the very best of days. You truly cared, despite all the reasons not to. And-and then you told me that you loved me." Azula wiped another tear from below her eye.

"No one had told me that since I was a child. Since my mother left. Not Zuko, not any of my friends, not my father… You're the only Sokka. I can't promise I'll be perfect, or be what your friends consider a good person, but I'm going to try everyday because I know you would be hurt if I didn't. It's going to be rough and awkward and I'm going to rely on you far more than any person should rely on another." Her voice got quiet and lost its steely resolve.

"As long as… as long as you'd still have me." There was an uncertainty in her gaze, an earnestness that reflected her unsurety at the brave new world she found herself in.

Sokka stood up, pulling Azula to her feet, face to face with him. Her amber eyes betrayed a dozen emotions. He wanted to grab hold of the Princess and never let her slip from his grasp.

"You unbelievable woman, I'll always want you... no that isn't right. I'll always need you. I won't leave your side. We can figure this out, we can face anything together. I'm as sure of it as the sun rising. Besides how could I leave someone who actually likes my jokes." He smiled at her before inching towards her but she closed the distance jumping into his arms. Their lips collided in a fiery meeting of passion.

His heart threatened to explode from his chest, his lungs ached for breath as they remained locked onto each other, unwilling to separate even for the most fundamental of necessities. When at last they broke apart Azula's face was flush and she wiped at her bottom lip.

"No other Princesses, do you hear me Peasant? I'm the last one for you." She poked him hard in the shoulder to emphasize her point.

Sokka laughed softly. "Only you Azula. Only you." She nestled her head against his chest and he tilted his head down breathing in the smell of her hair.

The light of the waxing gibbous moon trickled through the pine trees and reflected off the creek, bathing the two lovers in its protection.


	12. Chapter 12

"All your plans are well and good, and I'm sure I'll be fascinated by what other brilliance your mind can conjure, but you're thinking too small. The comet will be here in a little under three months and we have to be able to defeat the war machine of the Fire Nation in its entirety by then or it will be the end of your tribe, elder." Azula concluded her brief comments as she reclined lazily in a chair near the edge of the large circular room.

"My strategy is a good one and it has a firm starting point. We could help liberate those two villages and prepare an offensive from there." Bato gestured at the large map arrayed on the table displaying Fire Nation forces and their distribution across the Earth Kingdom.

Azula gave a loud sigh. An earthbender named Reyrom stood up. "I agree with the ashmaker Princess. Your plan isn't grand enough, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe. I propose we land here on the coast further south than you planned. We could successfully liberate three, even four villages!"

Sokka couldn't help but laugh quietly at the exasperated look on his girlfriends face. They were in a war council with his father, Bato, a few of the Earth Kingdom leaders who had survived the assault and his friends. The ragtag force had made its way back to the Earth Kingdom after stealing a large warship from the harbor at Fire Fountain City under the cover of night. They liberated a small village along the coast from a small Fire Nation garrison of twelve rather pathetic soldiers. There was only one remarkably untalented bender amongst their number. Now they sat in the building that the villagers used to use as a town hall and was converted into barracks for the occupying soldiers.

A townsperson had graciously cooked some of the rations the Fire Nation soldiers had been stealing from the villagers and prepared a large feast for their liberators. Sokka dug into the loin of a komodo-rhino with relish. He was sitting next to Toph and Katara as they observed the events. Aang for some reason was actually sitting alongside Azula, trying to engage the firebender in smalltalk with little success.

"Ugh, she infuriates me. I still don't trust her around Aang, I can't stop thinking that at any moment she will turn us over to the Fire Lord." Katara scowled next to him in dissatisfaction.

"I uhhh- think we should give her a chance. Not all Fire Nation people are bad, look at Jeong-Jeong and Master Piandao!" Sokka replied nervously.

Katara just glared at him. "You keep defending her, do you have some kind of crush on her or something? Grow up, Sokka she would never even look your way, or do you forget she calls us peasants. Nor should you want her to. She's bad news."

Toph laughed on his left. "Yeah Snoozles, why are you so interested in protecting Flamey over there? Do tell."

His first instinct was always to rise to her defense. Sokka couldn't help himself, foolishly as in love as he was. Cursing inwardly he bit back a half-truth hoping Toph wouldn't pick up on too much, even though he was more than confident that the girl knew far more than she had been letting out. "I just think we have to trust all of our allies, or we won't have a chance against the Fire Lord is all."

His sister just shook her head and continued to look at him skeptically. In the center of the room, their father was outlining a much bolder strategy to try and liberate Omashu from Fire Nation control, utilizing the city's own forces that had gone into hiding when it fell. This plan, Sokka thought at least had some value. They needed to completely dismantle the Fire Nation's forces in the Earth Kingdom to have anywhere near the requisite army to invade the Fire Nation proper. Their clandestine attack failed, the only way forward was a total military victory to lay the Fire Lord low before the comet made him and his armies unstoppable.

The evening before the current meeting, Sokka and Azula had met away from the rest of the village, something that had become a nightly occurrence for the pair. Sometimes, they talked for hours on end, sometimes they kissed and lightly fooled around, and sometimes they just found somewhere peaceful and laid with each other under the night sky. He had promised to show her the Aurora one day, a far more beautiful fixture in the heavens than anything Azula had ever seen. Shockingly she had expressed interest in seeing his childhood home, with a tease Sokka had asserted that it was only because he would be there to keep her warm, but she had not even denied the fact, instead she merely cuddled closer against his chest.

The two had discussed a preliminary strategy last night. A clear and obvious solution existed that could tilt the balance of power decisively in their favor. Azula had graciously allowed Sokka to explain the plan at the meeting, after he had begged incessantly for the opportunity. He had worn her down enough by badgering that eventually she yielded and settled for doing anything to stop his pleading. Besides she had told him, there were far better uses for his tongue than whining. Sokka felt heat rise to his face at the memory.

He finished consuming the deliciously seasoned cut of meat and took a long swig of berry tea before standing. His father had just finished discussing his own plan and a number of questions were being sent his way about the minutiae of it.

"Princess Azula has given us valuable information about the dispersion of the Fire Nation forces. We knew they were spread out dealing with insurrection and pacification of the Earth Kingdom but we didn't realize how perilous their position was. Ba Sing Se has almost as many people living in it as the entire archipelago of the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation is ill suited to handle any large scale insurrections. They are preparing for the final blows against the Northern and Southern Water Tribes and they don't have the troops to dedicate much more to their conquered colonies. By inciting rebellion across the most populous areas of the conquered Earth Kingdom we can strike and succeed in liberating troops to aid us and defeat much of the Fire Nation's forces in one fell swoop." He paused and looked around the room, his speech had been carefully rehearsed and prepared. Azula proceeded to zap him with tiny bolts of electricity every time he misspoke or forgot an important detail. It hadn't taken him very long to master public speaking.

Sokka cleared his throat before continuing. "Our focus is as has been rightly stated, too narrow. The prize is Ba Sing Se. We need to liberate the city and defeat the garrison there. Azula has told us that she estimates anywhere between twenty five and thirty three percent of the Fire Nation's ground forces are currently occupied pacifying the city and the surrounding area. That is where our attack must begin." Sokka slammed his hand onto the desk near the figurine that represented the great city. Skeptical muttering and dissent broke out across the room at the conclusion of Sokka's speech.

"I know what you'll say about the impossible nature of such a plan, but do I really need to remind you that…" Sokka turned and pointed at Azula. "The Princess with only the help of two non-benders captured the entire city."

A few murmurs continued but for the most part everyone was silent except, naturally his sibling. "Yeah, but that was with the Da Li staging a coup…" Katara trailed off recognition dawning on her features.

Azula gave a satisfied smirk and stood from her seat next to Aang. She strutted to the center of the room until she was alongside Sokka. His heartbeat accelerated. They were so screwed, Toph totally knew.

"Yes, the Da Li. They aren't loyal to the Fire Lord or the Fire Nation… No. They are personally loyal to me. I merely have to get into the city to remind them of that fact. I'm assuming our strategy will start with a large-scale prison break of the Earth Kingdom's most dangerous warriors who, I have to admit, I had imprisoned in the Da Li's headquarters under Lake Laogai.

Using the freed troops and the Da Li as the basis of our attack we can begin our liberation of the city. The Fire Nation thinks of the Da Li as their allies and they have been heavily relying on them to maintain peace in the city. Without their crutch it is possible we can entrap and defeat large sections of the army independent of each other as the size of Ba Sing Se will make it difficult for reinforcements to reach remote areas of the city very quickly. The Fire Nation has been spread thin since before my father took the throne and it was only exacerbated by the massive drain of resources that the conquest of Ba Sing Se has led to." Azula turned and looked at him, nodding slightly.

"This is the only plan we have that is bold enough to accelerate the time-table and give us the opportunity to win this war in the next three months." Sokka glanced around the room again noticing Aang giving him a thumbs up and a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

Reyrom stood and stamped his foot on the ground, the earth below them reverberated and Sokka heard Toph growl lightly. "This war has been raging for a hundred years and now you have the audacity to believe it can be ended in three months? All of our cities are captured. Our armies are defeated and leaderless. This is folly."

Azula tutted loudly. "Yes the war has lasted for a hundred years, but now earthbender, the balance has shifted. The Fire Lord is alone. My brother and Uncle have vanished off the face of the Earth, and I have clearly defected to your pitiful band of rebels." Sokka winced, sometimes she still could be unbearably prickly. "Of the four most powerful firebenders in the world, three of them do not serve the Fire Nation. As much as it might have pained me to admit this two weeks ago, they have never been weaker or more ripe to be defeated. We simply have to ignite the spark. And I'm just the one to do it." Azula strolled to the portion of the map that contained the figurine representing Caldera City. Pointing a single finger, she shot a pressurized wave of flame that engulfed the figurine and nothing else.

"Any questions?"

* * *

Reaching Ba Sing Se by boat would be a long journey. In the interest of expediency and after a rigorous debate that raged for hours longer, it was determined that the best plan would be for their team headed by Aang and Azula to head for Ba Sing Se, while the remnants of the invasion force would proceed with Hakoda's plan to liberate Omashu. Katara and his father expressed great dissatisfaction at being separated after only being together for such a short time. An emotion Sokka also felt. Yet Sokka knew there was no one else his father would trust to lead the attack on Omashu. It was with a sense of pride that he knew, that the Chief was entrusting him to plan and protect his sister and friends in Ba Sing Se.

Packing up his tent and rolling his sleeping bag into a tight spiral, Sokka reflected on how far they had come, and the inevitably long odds they would find themselves facing yet again. They were invading the largest city in the world with four benders, each a master of their own element and one talented young swordsman. It still was only in the top five craziest ideas they've ever had. Aang once rode a sea serpent after all.

His boomerang was slung across his back and his sword and scabbard were belted tightly to his waist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The sounds of shuffling feet approached from behind. A hand went to his shoulder and he turned to see blue eyes, the same as his own. "We can't put it off any longer, Sokka." Katara said softly, a look of sorrow passing over her face.

Nodding, while feeling a lump in his throat building, the two siblings headed towards Appa. Their father was near the rear haunch of the bison, discussing something with Aang and Azula. Sokka grabbed Katara's bag off her shoulder and threw both it and his own packs onto the saddle with a great heave. Aang bowed to Hakoda before heading to Appa's front, helping Toph board the great beast to the girl's annoyance.

His father had something quiet and imperceptible but it caused Azula's face to flush, likely in embarrassment. The Princesses' alabaster skin made it all too easily noticeable when she was flustered. As they approached the pair, Azula gave a slight bow and mumbled thanks before hurrying away from the family. He cursed, wishing that he could find out what was said by his father, knowing that it was likely Azula wouldn't repeat it. Of course if he asked now, it would open a whole can of worms with Katara that he felt like avoiding. Until that is, Azula expressed interest in making public their relationship, then he would happily parade the fact for the whole world to know, his sister's thoughts on the subject be damned.

Katara embraced their father in a tight hug. "I know we've been either fighting or on the run for the last month, but the three of us being together has felt right. I'm going to miss you Dad." Hakoda beckoned him over to join and the three held each other tightly, the only sound being Katara's muffled sobs.

"I don't have to say how proud I am of you two. You're already more than aware. You're the greatest gift a father could ever ask for. The pair you represent our tribe on the world stage in ways I never could even have imagined. Protect each other, protect your friends, and I know we will see each other soon, very soon." Hakoda gently caressed the top of Katara's head as Sokka pulled away, allowing the two to have one last private moment.

Katara gave a final wave and a muffled goodbye before heading to the front of Appa to board him easier. Sokka felt a swirling of emotions rising and did his best to fight them back. "Thank you Dad. For uhhh, well ya know."

His father laughed. "It's not my secret to share, son. Although you probably need to tell your sister and friends at some point, from what I noticed you two can't quite keep your hands off each other. And once you know it's there it's not hard to spot the little clues and stolen touches you share. I only regret that I won't be able to see your sister's reaction." A look of mirth on his Father's face stood in stark contrast to the existential dread clouding Sokka's own feelings.

"She seems… intense. Unyielding, even. I won't judge you in matters of the heart son, I'll merely warn you to be careful for both your sakes. She seems strong but.. fragile. Maybe I'm more worried about her than you. Just do your best, it's gotten you to here hasn't it? At least I know you'll have three different women traveling with you that will keep you in check." Sokka chuckled at the truth in that statement.

"You'll make a fine Chief one day, son. Although something tells me, you may be more interested in auditioning for a different role." Sokka realized with some longing the truth in his father's words.

He had come to love the world and the travels as insane and crazy and perilous as they were. He wasn't sure if he could return to fishing on the ice floes or hunting tiger seals in the vast white expanse that was him. Not when the world was so wide and so full of possibilities. Especially not when Azula wouldn't abandon her nation in the hands of anyone but herself.

"It's not that I don't want to go home, I-I just feel like I'm making a difference right now. I don't want to be left in a forgotten corner of the world." He said quietly, unsure how his father would take his admission.

His father looked down at him with a sympathetic expression and Sokka felt relief wash over him. "I understand, Sokka. I really do. When we fought in the Earth Kingdom and mingled with their common folk, I began to understand just how isolated and alone the Southern Water Tribe was. We can't allow that to continue regardless of what happens after the war. We need to be open for trade, open for new ideas, we can't be beholden to old traditions." Sokka nodded excitedly, glad that his father saw many of the same problems with their Tribe as he did.

A chorus of yells of "Sokka" echoed from Appa's back. Chortling his dad placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a greater leader than I ever was at your age, Sokka. And, if you successfully plan the recapture of Ba Sing Se, you'll have the honor of both you and your girlfriend conquering the city on different occasions. What a feat for the history scrolls." Sokka's face flushed as his Dad's laughter reverberated around him. The two grasped arms in a final salute before saying their final goodbyes. He turned, hopping on Appa's back leg and climbing the bison nimbly as the animal gave a loud roar before launching itself into the air.

* * *

The flight to Ba Sing Se was by their standards, a relatively tame one. They encountered almost zero obvious signs of Fire Nation presence and Aang only wasted six hours on a pointless detour to try and wrangle a rogue spirit terrorizing a village. The spirit turned out to be an escaped komodo-rhino. Toph hadn't let the Avatar forget it for two whole days.

They were still a few hours from reaching the walls of Ba Sing Se. The plan was to cross at night to do their best to avoid detection. The sun had just reached its zenith so the group decided to pass their time at the confluence of two small rivers that joined to spill into a moderately sized lake. They scouted first for any nearby villagers or possible enemies but after finding nothing worrying, they set down and prepared to rest before what promised to be a long night.

Azula had been particularly grouchy for the duration of their travels. Sokka believed he knew why. The late night rendezvouses that they had been sharing was the only time the couple got to spend alone. In the confined space of Appa's saddle, no such opportunities existed and it reflected in the Princess's temperament. She was irritable, snapping at the slightest provocation or out of place comment. Katara and Aang were giving her a wide berth, while Toph never one to back down from a challenge was doing her level best to antagonize the older girl. Sokka ached to reach out and touch her. To pull her into his own sleeping roll and never let her leave his side. The positives surely outweighed the negatives didn't they? Yet whenever he mentioned the idea, Azula would growl at him or change the subject, sometimes she would go so far as to ignore what he said altogether.

When they landed the Princess had quickly dropped her gear on the ground and vacated the campsite with nary a word. She disappeared around the bend of the river and vanished behind a clump of trees. Sokka wistfully watched her leave, but decided to set up both his and her own gear, hoping she would show a modicum of gratitude later.

Katara had changed into swimming clothes and dove head first into the lake. Before she landed in the water, Aang bent the water out of the way and his sister collapsed to the bottom of the lake bed. She rose, face covered in mud as Toph loudly laughed at her predicament. Wiping the mud from her face with a surge of water, she sent a wave hurtling towards Aang, who gleefully jumped into the air in a vain attempt to escape her wrath. A swirling maelstrom of water engulfed Aang and sent him hurtling into the lake where he collided with the water in a powerful collision. For a moment Sokka was worried that his sister had overdone their playful battle until Aang's excited grin emerged from the water, yelling just how much fun that was. Shaking his head at their antics, and kind of wishing he could join in for a while, he stalked off silently in the direction Azula had headed.

She was only a few minutes, perched on a large rounded boulder on the side of the smaller of the two rivers. There was a otter-beaver building a dam near the base of the boulder. Azula had a handful of sticks tucked under her arm. She was carefully adding sticks one by one to the dam. When she placed them, the otter-beaver would come running and readjust the sticks to either a brand new position or just shift them ever so slightly. He watched her for a few minutes without saying a word. It was an idyllic sight, so different from the war and chaos that was awaiting them in their planned liberation of Ba Sing Se.

When she had exhausted her supply of sticks and twigs, Azula hopped down from the boulder and noticed him watching from a distance. He smiled at her and closed the distance between the two.

"Resorted to stalking the fair Princess, hmm?" She teased.

"It's hard to keep my eyes off you." He replied, stepping in front of her. "Even harder to keep my hands off you." He pulled her close until she was flush against his chest.

Azula sighed as she gently rested her head against him, with only the sound of the babbling brook in the background. "I'm sorry that I find them so annoying. How can the monk be so cheerful all the time? His entire nation was eradicated. It doesn't make sense."

Sokka took a minute to think about what she had said. "I'm not sure if it's an airbender thing or an Aang thing, but that's just who he is. It's terribly frustrating a lot of the time, but it's helped us get through some really tough spots. I've only ever seen him truly down on himself when we had lost Appa. He was in a funk for weeks. I guess it's easier to laugh than cry isn't it?" He stepped back and Azula gave a groan of discontent at losing the ability to lean against him.

"I want to tell the rest of the group about us." Azula didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to roll her eyes and reach an arm behind his neck pulling him close and capturing his lips with her own.

After a few seconds of mindless kissing, Sokka leaped back wagging a finger. "HEY, you're just trying to distract me!" Azula flicked her thumb over her lips with a dissatisfied expression.

"And I was doing so well…" She smirked.

"Why are you so against it?" His voice dropped an octave and he looked at the ground. "Are you embarrassed by me? I understand. I'm just a peasant, and you're the most beautiful woman in the world, you're an insanely talented bender, but you're also brilliant at everything else you do too. I still don't get what you see in me… a non-bending clown with a sword and a boomerang." Nervousness racked his body as he waited for the confirmation of his worst fears, she didn't want to be seen with him in public, she didn't want people to know about him in the cold, clear light of dawn.

She stood in front of him wordlessly. Anticipation built to unbelievably tense levels and Sokka thought any answer would be better than this waiting, unknowing feeling. She reached out a hand for his and Sokka felt some of the fears recede.

"It has nothing to do with that. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for. Dealing with you and your schemes was my biggest trouble when I fought your little clan, that I've since joined. You concocted the plan to sabotage the drill. You somehow delayed me in that abandoned mining town. Toph told me how you led the attack on the Day of the Black Sun, when your father was injured. She told me how it was your plan that got you so close to ending the war. Closer than anyone has ever been, even if it was partly a trap, you made it that far, further than anyone believed you could against some of the Fire Nation's best troops." She gripped his hand tighter and lifted his chin with her other, forcing him to look directly into her eyes.

"I don't give a damn if you aren't a bender, you keep up with me in all the ways that matter. You're a huge part of the reason that you and your friends have made it this far. You've led them, not your sister, the master waterbender. Not Toph, the metalbender. And definitely not the Avatar, whose head is so far in the clouds, I'm worried he may get sunburn. And lastly, fool." She threateningly placed a nail on his throat, lightly applying pressure, but not hard enough to break skin.

"I'm the only one who gets to call you a peasant. You're a leader of soldiers. You're a brilliant inventor. You're a hero of the resistance. I won't let you sell yourself short. Because you need to be all of those things if you are to be worthy of me." He couldn't stop himself from chuckling lightly.

Azula silenced him with a glare. "As for why I've ignored your requests or changed the subject, well… This is new for me, Sokka. I've never done this before. I don't want anything to come between us. The stolen evenings we've had, have been some of the best moments of my life. I don't want them to end and I've been worried that your sister, or the world, or whatever it may be would come between us if others knew. I'm less concerned about this possibility now that your father knows, and appears to, if not fully support at least, not show outright apprehension at us being together. If you wish to scream our relationship to the world from the heights of Mount Azierfe, I won't stop you."

"Azierfe?" He tilted his head to the side slightly.

"It's the tallest peak in the Fire Nation, and I thought geography was one of your strong subjects."

"Huh, how about the walls of Ba Sing Se, then. Much closer." Her arms had wrapped around his back and they began the conversation with their mouths anew.

Azula discontinued their kiss, before mock sighing. "I suppose that's acceptable. Now stop talking." She pulled him tight against her body and Sokka couldn't help but grin.

* * *

They crossed the Great Wall a few hours before dawn. They saw fires in the distance approximately near the location where they had fought their battle months earlier but didn't spend any time investigating. Instead they chose to land in the agrarian zone some distance from the entrance to the lower ring.

Aang was bidding a sorrowful goodbye to Appa. He instructed the bison to go stay near the lake they had just spent the day at. The beast gave a pitiful roar of dismay at leaving his friend before taking off on his own, back in the direction they had come.

"Well Twinkles, you ready to dig some dirt?" Toph looked positively chuffed at the opportunity to burrow deep into the ground free of restraints. The earth shook and gave way in front of her as she settled into an earthbending stance. Every dozen or so meters, Aang would collapse the tunnel behind them and move to the front where Toph stood holding up the tunnel while she stretched it out in front of them. Azula kept a low flame, burning the entire time. Sokka cursed himself for not thinking to bring a torch but his girlfriend thankfully didn't seem to mind.

In a low voice, he whispered in her ear, knowing fully well that Toph likely would be able to overhear. "We passed the walls of Ba Sing Se, unfortunately Princess."

She snorted softly, in a decidedly unroyal fashion. "You'll have to make an adjustment then, perhaps the throne room of the Earth King's palace?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Katara drew alongside the pair looking at her brother inquisitively.

It probably hadn't escaped her notice how often he engaged in conversation with the Princess, when no one else really wanted to deal with her caustic , he couldn't stop himself. The thought of not spending as many minutes of the day as possible with her company sounded like pure torture.

"Uhh-uhh, just how bad Toph needs to wash her feet after this tunneling operation." Sokka stammered out.

"Yeah, like I'm the filthy one after this afternoon, Snoozles." Toph called back, grunting as she pushed a rock from their path, loosening the dirt in front of them.

Katara looked even more confused at the earthbenders comment. Azula's flame vanished and cries of dismay went out from everyone except Toph and the firebender.

"What the hell, Azula?" His sister yelled loudly.

The blue flame illuminated the tunnel after a few seconds and they managed to not stumble in the darkness.

"So, what did I miss?" Toph asked.

"For some reason, the Princess" Katara spit the word with every ounce of disrespect that she could muster. "Decided to turn off all the lights in here."

Sokka glanced over at Azula and saw the faint but telltale signs of a blush on her cheeks. The Princess was so easily embarrassed and teased. He, in all fairness, had to fight back his own reddening when Toph had called the couple's actions filthy, he was so sure they had been far enough away... The reason she had turned off her flames became all too clear to him now. Ahead of them, the earthbender laughed but said no more.

"We're under the lower ring now. I can feel a number of homes above us. Some have movement, but most appear empty. What's the plan, Snooz?" Toph's voice was labored from maintaining the tunnel under the pressure.

"Why are you asking the peasant what the plan is. This was my idea!" Azula's voice echoed in the confined space angrily.

Aang looked back at the Princess with a bashful expression. "Well, uhhh Sokka's always kinda been our plan guy as long as I can remember. You can, uhhh I guess, help him?" When the monk saw the dangerous gleam in Azula's eyes as her flame grew in size in her hand, he quickly backtracked, throwing his arms up. "Okay! Okay! The two of you should make the plan together as equals, that's it!"

Azula glared at him angrily and Sokka had to force a smile off his face, knowing somehow that he would be paying for this later despite his total lack of involvement. "Fine, I will accept some of the ideas from the tribal idiot and take his suggestions into consideration." Sokka would have winced at the insult and had his ire raised, but at this point he shrugged it off, knowing Azula's true feelings on the matter.

Katara however was an entirely different story. "Hey, why don't you lay off of my brother and quit being such a bitch. We've only ever tried to help, and spirits only know why Sokka and Aang and even my dad were so nice to you, but we don't deserve your crap. We're on the same team here, so you really should act like it, instead of picking fights with all of us." Sokka gulped, worried about an explosion between the two young women.

To his right, he heard Toph quietly mutter. "I know why." With a soft laugh the earthbender just listened to the show. The waterbender in her wroth appeared to have not heard the younger girl.

"It's fine Katara, I'm really not worried about it. You shouldn't be either." Sokka tried to step between the two in a placating manner.

"No Sokka, you should be. You've been nothing but nice to her, ever since she joined us and all she's done is insult you, drag you down, and harass you. Like she's done to all of us. And for some reason you keep trying to talk to her, to try to be nice to her. It's ridiculous, she's done nothing to deserve it. She can be our ally, all she wants, but she won't be our friend if she keeps acting like such an ass." Katara was positively livid now.

Sokka usually tried to cut her off mid rant before she gained a head of steam, but he had failed quite spectacularly. "And why should I care if I'm your friend, snow muncher?" Sokka winced at the insult, not for himself but for the ire it might raise in his sister. "You said it yourself, we are allies. I don't give a damn if you like me. I'm here to defeat my Father, take my throne away from a mad man, and protect…" Azula trailed off unsure of what to say for a moment. "What I care about." She finished with some certainty.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Please, like there's anything in the world you care about. You're twisted and vile. You tried to capture or burn us without a second thought for a whole year! Aang can say you've changed but I've seen no proof, just you being a complete bitch to people who don't deserve it!" Sokka massaged his temples, this was taking quite an awful turn, and there was no anticipating where it might go next.

Aang nervously tried to intercede, but Azula was having none of it. She stepped in front of the airbender and came face to face with Katara. The blue flame illuminated them both in an eerie manner.

"I don't care about anything? Is that it? Why don't you ask the earthbender what I care about." Azula smirked, shooting daggers at the taller woman.

"Hey leave me out of this flamey, I'm just here for the entertainment." Toph couldn't contain her mirth at the situation that was threatening to tumble out of control.

"No! What does she mean Toph?" Katara looked back and forth between the two, confusion etched across her face.

Azula chose to reply, before Toph managed an answer. "Come on, she's the blind one, not you. Have you truly noticed nothing?"

"Azula, please-" He spoke trying to stop this discussion before it's inevitable conclusion.

"No, Sokka. I won't stop. I won't stand here and let Prissy Pants over there lecture me about what I do and do not care about. My throne matters, revenge against my father matters, but you and I know that isn't why I became a traitor to my nation. It's time for the truth, won't it feel so liberating."

Shaking his head in dismay at what was surely about to occur, Sokka just sighed. "Not the way I would have done this."

"But I may proceed?" She asked him, her voice going quiet. Sokka shrugged his shoulders but the barest hint of a smile manifested and he gave a slight nod. Sure his sister would lose her mind, but the positives of hiding nothing, well they outweighed everything else the world could throw at them.

Katara's face was inscrutable trying to process the back and forth between the Princess and her brother. Sokka thought comprehension was slowly starting to dawn on his sister, she just needed a gentle push to understand.

"Flamey and Snoozles are totally getting it on, Sugar Queen." Toph laughed gleefully.

Well, that would do it.


	13. Chapter 13

"No, no, no. My brother's an idiot, but even he isn't't that stupid." Katara shook her head in disbelief at the earthbenders proclamation.

In front of them, Toph couldn't stop her prolonged fits of laughter and the tunnel shook more and more as her giggling became more and more pronounced. Aang had to step forward and maintain the integrity of the passageway, lest they all be buried somewhere under Ba Sing Se. What would truly be an ignominious end after everything they had survived.

Azula laughed sharply but her voice betrayed no amusement. "I will say I'm very impressed how easily you managed to insult both of us with just one sentence."

"You're not even denying it, why aren't you denying it!?" Katara's voice was rising with every word.

"Because there is nothing to deny. The blind one's talents are impossible to overcome, she's known since our meeting in the bunker." Azula glanced at the flame jumping back and forth between her hands with a bored expression.

"You knew this whole time Toph?!" Katara whirled again facing the younger girl.

"Wasn't my secret to give away. Err, well I guess I did give it away, but you gotta admit, it was pretty funny." Toph's laughing had subsisted and the girl was focusing again on digging out a tunnel for their travel.

Aang laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head in an awkward manner. Katara pinched the Avatar's neck sharply and Aang gave a yelp of displeasure. "Hey, what are you taking this out on me for?" The airbender whined.

"This isn't funny. Sokka, your friend! Sokka is with her, of all people!" Katara scowled at the master of four elements.

"Well uhhhh, I wouldn't want Sokka to tell me to not be with someone that I liked. So why would I tell him what to do with someone that he likes?" Finding no support from Aang, Katara spun around again for the first time addressing him directly.

"Yeah, you. You absolute, complete and total buffoon. Of all the ridiculous things you've ever done. I'm drawing the line in the snow on this one. I am not going to let you ruin your life because you're attracted to just another pretty face." Sokka scowled at his sister's comments.

"I'm not going to let you dictate my life Katara, you have no business telling me, who I can and can not be with. I'm glad you've noticed how pretty she is though. I don't tell her often enough." Katara gave a strangled yelp of rage.

"She-she-she…" Katara stumbled to find the words she wanted to express her displeasure with the situation. "What about Suki?" Katara finally spit out, a smug grin crossing her face.

"Is this supposed to be a gotcha moment? He's told me how he was with that plain girl before me." Azula rolled her eyes.

"She's in some spirits forsaken prison because of you!" Katara's shrill voice reverberated through the tight confines of the tunnel.

"Hey." Sokka jumped between the two, trying to draw the ire away from Azula, who Sokka was sure was reaching near her breaking point. "Azula has already promised to help free Suki, once we have a modicum of free time, okay? We're kind of busy right now trying to capture the largest city in the entire world, or is my personal drama more important than that?"

For a moment Sokka thought that his appeal to logic and reason might hold sway over his sister. However, unfortunately for him there was no stopping the proverbial runaway Elephant-Bear. "She's going to destroy you Sokka, just like she destroys everything she touches."

Azula growled next to him and the fire in her hands glowed and grew in size. "This is uncalled for Katara. You've never even given her a chance or tried to get to know her. I have. She's smart, brilliant, talented, and you yourself have admitted she's beautiful! Besides, I really don't have to explain my life to you. It's none of your business for the last time!" Sokka raised his voice for the first time in their argument.

Katara seemed cowed for a moment before a glower returned to her face. "You're not thinking about this at all. Or if you are, you're thinking with your dic-" Aang reached a hand out, silencing the waterbender.

"Can we, uhhh not do this? I'm sure Sokka has a great reason to care about Azula. Right?" Katara writhed and escaped Aang's grasp, a dangerous glare being directed at the younger boy.

"This is ridiculous, you know what, fine. We can do this later. It doesn't matter, eventually Azula will release she's with a dunderhead and Sokka will release that she's incapable of succeeding at anything but destruction." Azula's eyes narrowed into slits and the Princess stalked towards his sister with great purpose.

Sokka reached out an arm, grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her close while being cognizant of the flame still in her hand that was illuminating the cavern. "Hey, hey. It's not worth it. She'll see how much more to you there is. Everyone will." He said softly.

Azula looked up at him, and he saw earnestness on her face.. "I don't care if everyone knows, as long as you do." She captured his lips with her own, before turning and sauntering to the front of the tunnel near the last airbender. Sokka was forced to accept that there were positives to the whole, not hiding things.

Ahead of him, Toph made a fake retching sound. "What have I done?" The girl lamented.

* * *

After another twenty minutes of laborious travel in which Katara made roughly thirty eight different comments questioning the sanity of her brother, Azula, and the confusing nature of the world in general, they reached their destination. Toph stopped and sat down letting Aang keep up the integrity of the tunnel. The earthbender took short, sharp breaths.

"We're right under a bunch of houses in the lower ring." Toph wheezed. "I don't sense many people around. There's a good bit of people in some houses nearby but nothing crazy." Sokka nodded.

"We should be able to get out of here and find an empty house somewhere to lay low until tomorrow morning." Said Sokka, fiddling with the handle of his sword.

"There's an empty building I'm pretty sure. It'll be just to the right of us when we hop out." Sokka unslung his boomerang from his back and drew his sword, gripping the two weapons loosely.

"Ready?" Toph asked Aang.

The Avatar nodded his confirmation and the earth rumbled upward beneath them while the ground opened above them. They hurtled upwards finding themselves on the dirt roads of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. A few flickering oil lamps dimly lit the city road. This far in the slums of the city, the roads weren't well kept and the buildings were shabby and flimsy.

"There's tons of movement in those houses." Toph pointed at the houses to their left. "Well uhhh, get ready." Toph barely had time to get the words out before flames burst from the windows of the shanty homes. A slew of Fire Nation soldiers poured from the doors. To his left Azula, leapt into action, deflecting one of the attacks with a wall of her unique blue bending. Aang sent a gust of wind with his new staff, dispersing the assaults. From the windows of the homes, a group of firebenders were keeping up a constant barrage on them as foot soldiers continued to pour out of the structures.

His trusty boomerang hurtled through the air, clipping the first soldier in the shoulder and sending him crashing into another. Alongside him, their argument forgotten in the heat of the conflict, Katara pulled water from the container on her side. Bending it into a whip she knocked three spearmen prone as they tried to rush him. A knife came whizzing past his head and for a moment Sokka thought that he was back in Omashu fighting Azula's friend Mai. Toph launched a chunk of rock over his shoulder, that crashed into the offending knife thrower. The fighter was battered against the wooden wall of one of the homes with a sickening crunch as the wall crumpled against the impact.

From farther down the road more Fire Nation troops came rushing out of the shantys, being drawn to the loud sounds of a battle at the very late hour. In the dim light, Sokka struggled to see just how many new arrivals there were, but he estimated it was at least a full battalion. Perhaps a dozen dozen, maybe less.

"Azula and I'll take the first set, you guys handle the reinforcements." Aang cheerfully shouted an affirmative to his command despite the ridiculous odds they faced.

"Don't get in my way peasant." Azula snarled from his left. "I've got the benders, keep the others off of me."

Wasn't she something else?

There were at least four firebenders launching strikes at his girlfriend. She leaped into the air assisted by her flames, dodging the attacks. Sokka heard exclamations of "It's the Princess!" and "Traitor!" Clearly the Fire Lord had informed his nation of Azula's defection in the interim since the Day of the Black Sun.

In front of him there were the three spearmen, knocked prone by his sister and a half dozen other soldiers wielding a mixture of swords and spears. The first swordsman came at him with an exaggerated flourish and Sokka initially thought that it was a trap. The move was so wasteful and stupid, that surely it could not be intended. Leaping backward from the strike, he realized that these men had not been trained with one of the greatest instructors in the world.

A second soldier rushed him with a lunging spear strike. Pivoting on his right, Sokka spun away from the tip of the spear, casually swiping downward in a short arc with Space Sword. The weaker metal of the spearhead yielded without a fight. The weapon was now merely a stick. The first swordsman renewed his onslaught with a slice aimed at decapitating him. He ducked under the blow with ease and thrust with his jian. The black blade bit through the weak spot of the armor below the armpit. The sword cut through both metal and flesh like a knife through butter. The first soldier gave a scream of pain and Sokka withdrew his weapon, turning to meet another attack from a new swordsman.

His now bloodstained armament came slicing through the air to meet a low arcing cut. The swords met each in a spark filled clash. Sokka wheeled backwards, dodging a spear thrust from yet another adversary. The soldiers had fanned out in a semicircle around him. The first soldier that Sokka had wounded was crawling on the ground trying to staunch the bleeding from the puncture in his side.

Content with how the battle had played out so far, Sokka placed himself directly between the soldiers and Azula. Having the utmost faith in the talented prodigy, Sokka heard the blasts and felt the conflagration behind him. He trusted her to watch his back as she did the same for him.

Eight opponents remained standing, looking much warrier upon seeing the ease with which Sokka had dispatched their comrade. Settling into a defensive stance, he beckoned with his free hand, taunting the men. "Who's next?" He said haughtily, trying to raise the ire of the soldiers and force them into silly mistakes.

In unison, the four remaining swordsmen rushed him, whilst the spearmen remained at a distance attempting to hit him with lucky thrusts from range. Sokka calculated his best options. He couldn't try to fight all eight men at once. He needed to split them off from each other, while still protecting Azula's flank as she dealt with the other firebenders. The sound of a man's screams to his right were a solid indication that the Princess was doing just fine in her own battle.

Leaping to his right, Sokka engaged the furthermost soldier. A spear thrust almost caught him but all it managed was to leave a slight tear in his tunic. Getting into close quarters, he grabbed the spearman with his free hand and the hilt of his blade and pushed the man into two of the oncoming melee fighters. The three collided and hit the dirt. Sokka took the advantage to rush the nearest standing spearman who was now isolated. Deflecting a spear jab aimed at his stomach, he charged forward, jumping in the air, bringing Space Sword downward. The meteoric metal met the armor of the Fire Nation near the spearman's clavicle. Sokka and Piandao's creation would not be denied as the weapon plunged deep through bone and tissue. The man collapsed without a sound. Seven to go, he grimly thought.

The sounds of combat echoed through the night. Aang, Toph and his sister were engaging with who knows how many troops while Azula was forced to deal with four firebenders at once. They couldn't afford to try and fight the Fire Nation's entire garrison in Ba Sing Se with just the five of them, as talented and proficient as they might be, they would eventually be overwhelmed.

Not wasting any time, Sokka, grasped the fallen man's spear and threw it at a charging swordsman. At such a close distance, even a novice with a spear like he was, wasn't able to miss his target. The weapon struck true with a thud, impaling the warrior and knocking him flush against the ground. The man moaned and struggled but did not rise from the dirt. Six to go.

Battering aside a pair of strikes from a fighter with no helm, Sokka made a bold lunge that disarmed another foe. His momentum carried him too far and he stumbled after being caught by a spearpoint across his bicep. The laceration wasn't deep but it still started to bleed freely. Cursing under his breath at his overconfidence, Sokka met an arcing slice aimed near his thigh. His arm shook from the impact and his bicep whinged in protest at the pressure of the strike.

Gritting his teeth, Sokka dove unexpectedly to his left, successfully diving under a wild strike that had threatened to cut open his stomach. Rolling to his feet in a somersault, Sokka hamstrung his opponent, dropping him to one knee with a smooth and precise slash. Two Fire Nation swordsmen started working in tandem slowly driving him back. Every time that Sokka prepared a counter to take advantage of their holes, one of the three remaining spearmen would jab at him and harass him. Twice already they had pricked him, once in the shoulder and the other finding purchase on his thigh. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, lightly testing the damage to his leg, Sokka backpedaled away from his adversaries.

His lack of heavy armor made him quicker and a more deadly swordsman, but it proved to be a great disadvantage when presented with so many foes at once. If he had been able to fight the soldiers one at a time, it would have been a wholly different outcome, but as it stood now, he was being slowly pushed back and hemmed in. He parried a swipe that would have spilled his lungs and heart for the world to see. Diverting the momentum, he pirouetted from a spear strike on his bad leg. Wincing in pain, but left with no other option as the Fire Nation soldiers closed in. Sokka readied himself to do something monumentally stupid.

Taking a deep breath, and gripping Space Sword tightly, Sokka lunged for the nearest swordsman. He ignored the attack which would surely be coming from the right. His sword pierced through the hauberk of the Fire Nation soldier, and he grimaced in preparation for the pain that would manifest any second. Instead he felt only a rush of heat surrounding him. Yanking his blade free and wheeling to face the remaining soldiers, Sokka saw fear etched on the face of the two soldiers who weren't wearing helmets. Explosions of blue flame detonated around them, blasting them backwards.

A spearman still stood on wobbly legs, trying to regain his balance. Sokka dodged his poorly aimed attack and mercifully brought the pommel of his sword down, knocking the soldier unconscious. The rest lay moaning on the ground or completely defeated by Azula's surgical strikes.

"I had it under control!" He yelled with a sense of bravado.

"Please, you were about to end up looking like a filet of Komodo-Rhino meat." Azula responded pompously.

"Yeah, well I was fighting nine at once. Congratulations, Princess you were able to stop a few benders. Sokka shot back indignantly.

"Yes, only stop a few firebenders and still have enough time to save your ass." Azula smirked at him in the dim light, her face illuminated by the flames that still had not withered after the skirmish had concluded. "What? No gratitude for my selfless act. I'm hurt." She pouted.

Rolling his eyes, Sokka drew alongside her. His gait was slightly hobbled but the damage wasn't extensive, and it was nothing that would restrict his ability to continue fighting. She turned her head to stare at him imperiously, expecting a retort. Choosing to zig instead of zag, Sokka closed the distance capturing her lips with his own.

They separated after much too short a time in Sokka's estimation. He grinned at her. Azula gave a mock sigh. "Fine, your display of gratitude is acceptable. For now." She said with a trace of both menace and playfulness at the same time. How can one person manage that, he thought amazed.

"I'm pretty sure you just irreparably maimed almost a half dozen Fire Nation soldiers, and you responded by making out with me." Azula remarked wryly.

Sokka shrugged. "They were trying to kill you." He said simply as he gathered his trusty boomerang. "Besides, what can I say, it's obviously your bad influence on me."

A look of satisfaction permeated across Azula's face. Sadly, the moment passed as they were shaken from their reverie by a loud explosion behind them. Aang had summoned a whirlwind that had lifted two Fire Nation tanks in its grasp, the two had collided with an almighty crash that caused both vehicles to go up in a singular ball of flame. Sokka whistled quietly, he was still amazed sometimes at how his cheerful and crazy best friend could be so absurdly powerful.

"Come on let's go help the fools." Azula remarked snidely.

At least he wasn't included in that insult. Baby steps at the very least.

Katara and Toph were slowly being overwhelmed with attacks from a slew of firebenders. His sister didn't have a steady supply of water to maintain anything other than a defensive position. Toph was doing her best to protect the waterbender while Aang leapt around the battlefield, freelancing as the boy was wont to do.

Beside him, Azula was preparing a strike once she was clear from hitting their comrades. Yet, she never got off the assault. A storm of arrows and earthen projectiles came pouring down from all directions, striking the forces of the Fire Nation. All around them the occupiers' forces fell in an onslaught from unseen foes. Sokka realized that most of the attacks were coming from the roofs lining the thoroughfare, but a few of the troops were in the alleyways that cut off from the main road. Toph and Katara took advantage of the distraction presented by the interlopers and quickly made short work of the enemies in front of them.

Within a half minute the rest of the Fire Nation forces were either subdued or retreated. Aang let the harried forces withdraw, instead choosing to come to the aid of Katara and Toph. Azula and Sokka joined their friends as the figure of a young woman emerged from a nearby alleyway. The woman was maybe around the same age as Azula and Katara. She sported a mane of messy brown hair that was held back by a thin strip of fabric. She wore a set of leather armorings that was haphazardly thrown over commoner clothes.

"Hiya!" She said with a cheery wave, looking for all the world as if a vicious battle hadn't just left this part of the city a ruined and smoldering wreck. "You really shouldn't be out here! We still haven't liberated this part of the lower ring yet." Noticing their vacant and questioning expressions, the girl laughed. "Come on, let's get to safety and I can explain! Fire Nation reinforcements will be here any minute!" The girl had an earnestness to her nature that set Sokka at ease and appeared to greatly annoy Azula.

The young woman had a bounce in her step as she led them away. Aang was chatting animatedly with her, thanking her and the troops for coming to their assistance. Next to him Azula was scowling. Sokka looked at her and chuckled and she narrowed her eyes, daring him to remark about it.

"What?" He asked plainly.

She grunted and didn't respond for a second before answering. "She reminds me of Ty Lee. I can only handle one person like that in my life."

Sokka laughed loud enough that Katara turned to look at them. "Well Ty Lee isn't here so maybe this is the Spirit's way of introducing some cheer into your life." Azula scowled at him in response.

They increased their pace as they were joined by a slew of troops, the ones who had picked off the Fire Nation forces from range. The troops said nothing, but he noticed that more than a few of them were eyeing Azula warily. If the Princess noticed she gave no sign, merely walking with her head held high as they traversed through the narrow passageways of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a door situated on a particularly run down looking building. The girl knocked seven times in a distinct pattern and the door swung open in answer. The inside of the structure was empty, a single hallway led into a large underground passage where perhaps a hundred men and women gathered. Most were working, completing various different tasks. In the center of the room, a group of men were huddled around a table which showed a detailed map of Ba Sing Se.

It was to them that the girl led them. She approached a man wearing a dirty officer's uniform, the girl gave a sloppy salute and presented them. "Colonel. Uhhh sir, I've brought the Avatar and his friends!" She said with a smile.

The colonel nodded and shook Aang's hand. "Thank you so much for coming, Avatar. We hoped you would hear of our struggle and return to help us."

Aang laughed nervously. "Well geez, we kinda came here to help start a rebellion, we didn't expect one to have already started. But we are here to fight." Aang said determinedly.

The colonel relayed his thanks, and ordered the girl, who they discovered was named Jin to lead the group to sleeping quarters. Jin stepped alongside Sokka and Azula with a heartfelt grin. "I know you're a firebender." She whispered conspiratorially.

"It's okay though." The girl quickly added, noticing the frown on Azula's face. "A few of the leaders of this rebellion are Firebenders, and uhh" Jin's face blushed in the dim lightning of the underground cavern. "My boyfriend is one too." She admitted sheepishly.

Azula looked perplexed but didn't say anything. "Wow, I didn't realize there were other Fire Nation citizens that had also turned against the crown, did you?" Sokka glanced at his girlfriend asking her.

The Princess shook her head. Jin led the fivesome down a long passageway that veered to a branch. Taking the rightmost corridor, they came to a room filled with cots and sleeping rolls. They grabbed five rolls, trying their best not to wake the individuals asleep on the cots. Jin giggled when they had left the room.

"Tomorrow, the colonel ordered me to take you to the leaders of the revolution! Plus you all get to meet my boyfriend. I'm sure he will love to meet another firebender who's helping our side. I think he misses home. He never talks about it…" Jin trailed off. "Anyways, it's so nice to have met you all. I'll come by in the morning to fetch you. Sleep well."

She waved at them once more before departing. They had been given two empty rooms to sleep in for the night. Katara shot him a dirty look as he took a pair of the sleeping rolls under his arm and took Azula by the hand, heading to the second room. Before they reached the door, Toph called out to them.

"Careful Snoozles, the walls here aren't very thick."

Azula growled next to him. "I might be extra noisy tonight with you savage." She said forcefully and more than loud enough for Katara and Aang to hear, to say nothing of Toph's enhanced senses.

A sound of outrage burst from his sister, matched only by the raucous laughter from the earthbender. Sokka's face turned beet red, but a sense of satisfaction resonated in him. He did like it when Azula was possessive.


	14. Chapter 14

A gentle tapping on the door awoke him. They had pulled the two sleeping rolls together to allow them to be as close as possible to each other during the night, but now the combined bed was empty except for him. Glancing groggily around the room, he found the Princess meditating silently in the corner, facing the wall. When the tap, tap, tap on the door did not cease, Sokka gave a loud groan of discontent and pushed himself to his feet.

His sister was waiting outside as he swung open the door. Katara raised an eyebrow at his lack of a shirt, but said nothing. "Hurry up, sleepyhead." She remarked as Sokka wearily rubbed his eyes. "They want us to head out in five minutes to meet some of the leaders and plan our next move." Grunting an affirmation, he closed the door quickly and turned to alert Azula.

He jumped back, hitting his head on the wooden door. The Princess was directly in front of him. "Oww." He protested at no one in particular as he rubbed the back of his head.

Azula rolled her eyes at him, visible even in the dimly lit room they shared. She had his customary water tribe outfit in her left hand. Her hair was already perfectly in place and she was dressed and ready to begin the day. Sokka grumbled a beleaguered thanks as he started to pull on his garments. Deciding it was likely to engage in some combat based on the state of Ba Sing Se, Sokka elected to wear his full set of armor sans his wolf helmet.

Sitting down to fasten a set of leather greaves over his shins, Sokka gave a low groan of contentment as he felt Azula's hands work through his messy hair. She took a few liberties, scratching and massaging his scalp as she pulled his hair into its customary signature look. She kissed the side of his head on the bare skin above his ear lightly, and he shuddered at the feeling.

A loud whine of dissatisfaction left his throat as Azula pulled away from him, standing up abruptly. "You have two options, stay here and try your luck at kissing me, or we can go find breakfast before we meet the leaders of this little rebellion."

She truly was diabolical.

"This isn't fair!" He protested. "You can't make me choose between the two things I love most in the whole world…"

Azula shook her head in disbelief. "You're genuinely absurd. You should want to stay here in this dark comfy room with a beautiful Princess."

His stomach picked a truly fantastic time to give a loud rumbling growl. He shrugged and laughed, standing up and pulling her tight against his chest, enveloping Azula in a tight embrace. Sokka tilted her head up, catching her lips in a gentle manner. She sighed in his arms after they broke apart. "You can't have your mochi and eat it too." Azula laughed at his expression of dismay.

"But I wanna eat food…" A smile broke out on his face and he leaned forward, whispering softly in her ear. "And you too, if you don't mind." She broke free and swatted him on the arm. Azula was capable at disguising her emotions well, but she couldn't keep the blush from rising on her cheeks.

Laughing as they headed for the door, Azula opened it with a smirk. "Play your pai sho tiles right savage, and you might just be so lucky."

She was going to be the death of him. A hot, sweaty, messy, glorious death, but a death all the same.

* * *

Breakfast was a sad state of affairs if anyone were to ask him. Of course no one did. He quickly devoured the pitiful amount of rice and the singular platypus bear egg yolk. It surely beat nothing, but with so little sustenance provided maybe staying in the room for another five minutes had been the superior option. That option of course would have incurred his sister's wrath even more than he had the previous night. Her discontent with his decisions was palpable and judging by the furious glare she was directing at him, sleeping and stewing on the information had done nothing to lessen her rage.

Then again, Azula wasn't doing anything to help matters. They had been eating breakfast in solitude and quiet until the Princess had noticed the waterbender enter the room. After that, Azula set down her meal and inched closer and closer to him, a hand rubbing his shoulder as he attempted to complete his breakfast despite the distraction.

Groaning, Sokka dropped his spoon in the wooden bowl and looked at her. "Are you really going to try and test my commitment to food at every opportunity." She pinched the skin near his collar bone.

"Until your answer is what I deem satisfactory… yes." Noticing the murderous stare that his sister was shooting at them, Sokka felt a hint of skepticism rising.

"Uh-huh." He muttered, unconvinced. "You're not just trying to piss Katara off?"

Her nails scratched lightly on the side of his scalp, making the hair on his neck stand up. "Please, everything I do succeeds in that." She said lightly.

Well, he was forced to admit that fact. "Just uhhh, I don't know try to not antagonize her on purpose…" Seeing the frustration on his girlfriend's face, Sokka quickly rectified his mistake. "Okay fine, try not to antagonize Katara… too much."

A small smile manifested on Azula's lips as she pressed them against his cheek tenderly.

Katara made an exaggerated sound of retching as she observed the display of affection. "This is really happening." She muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear.

Azula didn't bother with a reply, instead she hummed contentedly in his ear, ignoring Katara entirely. Maybe that was progress. He would take what he could get. Aang entered the room alongside Toph and Jin, the last of whom had a bounce in her step even at the early hour. Toph's hair was in it's usual state of disarray.

"Another fun day." Azula whispered, quiet enough for only Sokka to hear.

The Princess sighed, but Sokka thought she was becoming less annoyed with his friends the more she traveled with them. She seemed to respect Aang and his bending prowess. She had been training the Avatar in the basic firebending forms since they had escaped the confines of the submarines. Toph was a brat but her skills were exceptional and Azula and the Blind Bandit had crossed paths a number of times in "friendly spars".

Azula still sported a pair of dark and ugly bruises on her thigh and arm from the encounters. Toph had been burned on both arms but Katara had fixed the light damage after a stern scolding at the foolishness of the pair of the benders. Azula hadn't asked Katara to heal her injuries, not wanting to admit any failings to Sokka's chagrin. She only ever was willing to show weakness in front of him. It was both endearing and infuriating. Of course her annoyance with his sister continued unabated and was gaining steam now that their relationship was in the open.

Azula and Katara were both far too prideful to ever admit it, but it was because of their similarities that they clashed so frequently. They were both headstrong, precocious benders. The pair were both wickedly talented and forced to grow up quickly in a world dominated by men. Azula, for all the talk of being a once in a generation prodigy, was still the least favored by the Fire Nation elite despite Zuko's banishment.

The Southern Water Tribe was nowhere near as bad as their siblings to the North, but the undercurrents of sexism still ran throughout their clan. Sokka was ashamed to admit that he had helped perpetuate the problem for much of his life. In retrospect it truly showed how foolish he had been. How could anyone watch Katara fight a master waterbender with only the most rudimentary of training and still hold her own and think she wasn't capable? How could anyone see Toph defeat men three times her size and think so? Most importantly, how could anyone behold Azula in all of her perfection and glory and think that she was anything but one of the most gifted and brilliant benders in the world?

Their experiences had shaped Katara and Azula to be comparable in temperament often, but whereas Katara had the love and support of her tribe and her family for most of her life, Azula had been isolated and left alone. She was mentally abused and manipulated. The only reinforcement she received was from her father when she displayed her ruthlessness and a capacity for destruction.

The Princess struggled to show her emotions or form meaningful connections outside of her relationship with Sokka and even then that was in private. Azula had confided in him that she had doubts about her friendships with Ty Lee and Mai. Sokka had done his best to assuage Azula that her friendships were real, but the girl had seemed wary that her only two childhood friends were only humoring her because of a mix of fear and the advantages they garnered by being personally close to royalty.

Sokka wasn't able to speak about Mai, and he had only one extended conversation with Ty Lee, but the acrobat seemed very concerned and caring about Azula and her connection with him. The girl went as far to seem supportive of the pair, though he couldn't say for certain. He did his best to make Azula feel better with that information but he could tell that the Princess was still skeptical. With Ty Lee and Mai on the other side of the world, there was little he could do to convince her otherwise. All he could do was hope that Aang and Toph could learn to accept Azula and that maybe somehow she could gain new friends.

He thought the training that Aang and Azula had commenced, for the Avatar's attempt to master the final element in his quest, was mutually beneficial. If she didn't particularly enjoy Aang's boisterousness and zeal, she at least respected him and could stand to have a conversation with the monk, and Aang, the air nomad was learning from one of the only firebenders in the world who could possibly hope to match the Fire Lord in battle.

Katara roused him from his musings with a tug on his arm. He had drifted away with his thoughts. Azula had left the table and was arguing with Toph about some aspect of their previous training sessions. A small smile came across his face as he watched his girlfriend acting normally with someone that wasn't him.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Katara's voice was quiet and no one was within earshot of them, except maybe Toph's enhanced senses.

Turning to see his sister staring at him intently, he met her gaze. "Yes." He responded, simply. "It wasn't fair for me to hide this from you, but I've met Azula more than the rest of you. In Ba Sing Se, we had a… discussion, and then in Ember Island, if you remember I got there before the rest of you. She was there that night. You'll never believe this, but somehow I got roped into attending a party." Katara looked at him in disbelief.

"Look, I had a good reason, it was at an Admiral's house and my plan was to infiltrate it and find out some useful information for the invasion." He protested at the look on his siblings face.

"Uh-huh and how did that work out?" She asked, skeptically.

"Well, it was totally about to succeed, like all my plans! Until Azula found me. I expected her to turn me in and imprison me, or more likely, attack me. I didn't have any weapons or traps, I was wearing just a Fire Nation outfit and was pretending to be from the colonies. But she didn't. She took me to her home, or at least her family's home. She told me about how they used to spend summer on the island before her father became Fire Lord. About how… well I'm not going to betray the things she told me in confidence, Katara.

I want you to know that there is more to her than just the frosty exterior you see, there's more than maybe even I understand yet. She can be good, she's shown that to us already. But it won't be made any easier if everyone doubts her and assumes that she is up to no good or engaged in a dastardly scheme. We have to trust each other, and sniping at her constantly, won't make it any easier for her, and it won't make you feel any better either." Katara raised an eyebrow slightly at his last comment. "Okay it may make you feel a little better, but it won't help anything!" He finished with conviction.

"I-I'll try, Sokka. It's all just so much, and I know there's more you're not telling me. But it's fine, maybe one day you'll be willing, or who knows maybe she will." Sokka raised an eyebrow, doubtfully. "Alright, fine, it'll have to be you." They both started laughing at the same time, feeling comfortable in each other's presence. The weight on his shoulders due to their confrontation on the previous day was lessened and Sokka breathed a silent sigh of relief.

* * *

They exited the underground complex via a different egress than they had entered. They didn't pass many individuals on their journey but those that did were either wearing Earth Kingdom military uniforms or outfits that mimicked the style of the soldiers, much as Jin wore. The young woman couldn't stop prattling about her excitement at finding another Firebender that was defying the Fire Nation. As far as Sokka could tell from her excited ramblings, there were three already fighting in Ba Sing Se against their homeland.

Azula tensed next to him when Jin proclaimed that they were enemies of the Fire Nation, and Sokka winced as well. In Azula's estimation, her father had betrayed the ideals and codes of the Fire Nation and she was merely attempting to remove him from power. She used this logic to justify her defection and she didn't like to be called a traitor or defector. The Princess was still very much a member of the Fire Nation at heart.

The hustle and bustle of the Lower Ring that Sokka fondly remembered was entirely gone. The Lower Ring had vibrated with a very special energy when he had visited it a number of times during their stay in the city. Now, the only movement were soldiers hurrying to and fro while scared citizens huddled in their homes, peering out the windows. Every few minutes a low rumble of an explosion would permeate through the air.

After five more minutes of travel, during which Jin hadn't ceased speaking the entire time, Sokka realized that they were heading for one of the gates linking the Lower and Middle Rings. The archway of the barrier was only a little further ahead when they stopped at what appeared to be another type of field headquarters. At the far end of the headquarters which were located in the middle of a major thoroughfare, there was a set of earthen fortifications, all facing the gate.

A trio of earthbenders were strengthening the fortifications while a slew of nonbenders toiled alongside them, helping prepare defensive positions. A medium sized tent was set up about fifty yards behind the palisade and most of the traffic was directed towards it. Jin led them forward with a bounce in her step. A guard posted outside glared at them in what he surely deemed an intimidating manner, before grudgingly waving them through when he recognized the girl leading them.

In the middle of the tent, stood a tall man with dark black hair with hints of grey working its way through. His beard was much the same. A blade was fastened to his hip by an ornate sheath. It was a jian sword, very similar to Sokka's own Space Sword. The man was examining a scroll while chatting animatedly with a man wearing a uniform signifying that he was an Earth Kingdom General.

Sokka rushed forward to greet the man with an excited yell.

"Master Piandao!"

His master looked up from the paper in his hands, startled at the loud noise. A toothy smile broke across Piandao's face as he excused himself from the general with a bow. "Sokka, it's great to see you! And I'm glad to see you and your friends are doing well." Piandao bowed deeply in the customary Fire Nation way in front of Aang first.

The Avatar clumsily returned the greeting with his own. Piandao worked his way down the line, bowing before Katara and Toph, the latter of whom made a self deprecating joke about why anyone would bow to a blind girl. When his master reached him, Piandao gave an involuntary look of surprise as the expert swordsman noticed their last traveling companion. He executed another deep bow and tilted his head slightly in a sign of respect.

"It has been long since our last meeting, Princess Azula. I'm sure you have quite a tale to tell. Yet, I'm sure you won't wish to have to repeat this more than necessary." Piandao beckoned over a soldier and whispered a command in his ear.

Sokka heard Jin inhale deeply when Piandao announced Azula's title. Perhaps she had family or friends hurt in the fall of Ba Sing Se and she blamed the Princess for it. That was Sokka's primary fear in coming here with the royal, even if she was trying to make amends for her past deeds.

The soldier hurried from the room with great haste. Next to him, Azula frowned in distaste at the very idea of having to explain anything. Sokka rose to her defense before she might say anything that would complicate matters. Hopefully she would be thankful and not angry, the Princess was more than capable of defending herself as he knew. "Master, I don't see why it matters, all of us can vouch that Azula is on our side. I don't think we need to regale the entire story. The important thing now is completing the liberation of Ba Sing Se isn't it?"

Piandao nodded. "Of course, just, well I have a feeling that it isn't me that will be the problem. I trust your judgment, Sokka, and of course the judgment of Avatar Aang." At the edge of the room, the Air Nomad smiled awkwardly, uncomfortable with the attention.

Azula spoke for the first time since entering the command tent. "They're here, aren't they?" She asked sharply.

Sokka looked at her in confusion, unsure of who "they" were. A brief look of surprise crossed Piandao's face, before he laughed aloud. "You are as observant as ever Princess. I sometimes wish that I had been able to train you as well when you were a child."

Azula bowed her head slightly in reaction to the compliment, before she sighed loudly. "I wouldn't want that, I have to let this one here…" Azula jerked a finger in his direction. "Be better than me at something, even if it is waving around a hunk of metal." Sokka huffed in dismay, although at least she admitted he was better at something…

Piandao chuckled again at his expense. "In fairness, he is perhaps my greatest student ever at waving around that metal hunk." Sokka felt a surge of satisfaction and pride at hearing those words.

However, next to him, Azula simply rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "Please, we can't afford to let his ego reach any higher levels." Beside him, Katara snorted and Sokka heard his sister echo her agreement with the Princess.

Fantastic, now they were teaming up against him.

Piandao ushered them out of the tent into the warm sunlight day. There were only a few, puffy white clouds in the sky. "I think it's best we let the soldiers who are needed prepare. Has anyone had the chance to explain to you the tactical situation in the city?"

Aang shook his head in the negative while fiddling with his new staff. "Right, well, after you left my mansion Sokka, I received a summon from the highest ranking member of our order." Beside him Azula's eyes flashed dangerously.

He had told her of the Order of the White Lotus but he had been vague in his explanation. In all fairness, he himself wasn't entirely sure of the specifics. Apart from Piandao inducting him, and telling him how to try and spot other members of the order with a game of Pai Sho, the swordsman had been fairly vague about the Order's numbers and general purpose other than restoring balance in the world. He knew there was a Grand Lotus and a number of other high-ranking masters but had no idea their identities other than Piandao himself.

To his left, Jin was still eyeing Azula warily. Sokka inched himself over closer to his girlfriend, wishing to be close enough to help her in case their newfound ally had any bad ideas. Piandao began speaking.

"The Grand Lotus requested our presence in Ba Sing Se. I snuck into the city and met with him. He had been planning since the fall of the city, the best way to take it back for the Earth Kingdom. We reached out to a number of sleeper cells and resistance movements inside the city. It took a few of them a while to trust us, and some still refused to cooperate until the eclipse. When the Firebenders were without their power, we launched our attack. If only we had, had all of the resistance troops fully unified, we might have liberated the entire city. Unfortunately the Da Li, fought against us on that day, and ever since. Without their assistance the Fire Nation forces in this city would have crumbled by now. They keep the enemy forces mobile and always harassing us. The limited number of Earthbenders we have are no match for them.

As it stands we took back virtually the entire Lower Ring, except for a few miniscule pockets of resistance. We had a foothold inside the Middle Ring, and we were pushing forward when we were attacked. We managed to liberate the Great Wall and took to defending it. We had to take some of our troops away from our foothold in the Middle Ring to defend the wall from Fire Nation reinforcements. So now we're here hemmed in the Lower Ring, laying siege to the middle ring, while being under siege from outside the city by Fire Nation reinforcements. Thankfully we control the agrarian zone so we are able to supply ourselves well enough, but we've settled into a lengthy and protracted stalemate.

But now we have you five here. I think we can break open the stalemate. The assaults on the outerwall aren't really threatening to break through, but they are a nuisance that we constantly have to check. Our goal should be the capture of the Middle and Upper Rings. To do that we'll need all the help you can give us." Piandao finished his explanation.

"The Grand Lotus you spoke of... It's him isn't it?" Azula inquired of Piandao.

"Yes, Princess Azula. It is me." Behind them, a wizened voice, that Sokka couldn't quite place right away, answered in the affirmative.

Azula didn't turn right away as the rest of their group did. The Grand Lotus was her uncle?! The Fire Lord's own brother was leading a multinational resistance movement? He thought things couldn't get any stranger, but then again he had to admit, he was dating the Fire Lord's daughter. That thought, two years ago, would have blown his mind, utterly impossible as it was, but now he couldn't imagine the world any other way.

The Princess spun on her heel slowly, and brought herself directly in front of her oldest remaining family member. Sokka thought that he saw Iroh tense as the two stood face to face. Azula's uncle wasn't much taller than her, and she glared imperiously at him, neither speaking before the other.

Aang nervously made his way over, attempting to step between the two. "General Iroh, uhhh- sir? Princess Azula has helped us on our journey and she's here to help liberate Ba Sing Se with us." The elder firebender looked away from his niece and settled on the Air Nomad.

"Is that so? It pleases me to hear. But I must confess, I am a little confused on how any of this came to be. If you remember, Princess Azula, the last time that we met, I remember being hit right above my very large belly." Iroh rubbed his stomach genially, but Sokka saw the seriousness underlying the General's comment, and he knew that Azula did as well.

Azula smiled at her relation, but Sokka could tell it didn't reach her eyes. "Everyone's capable of change, Dear Uncle." She spat the word at the man. "I just recognized what the right path forward was much sooner than others. What were you, almost forty five when you laid siege to this very city?"

Iroh stoked his beard contemplatively. An inscrutable expression appeared on his face. "Just so, Princess. I look forward to hearing just how you recognized the path one day, niece. But seeing how the Avatar and his friends are more than willing to vouch for you, I must acede to their wisdom. We've both tried to conquer this city, and you alone succeeded. It is time to make right our folly." Iroh glanced at him, fully noticing how he had been inching closer to Azula's side.

Aang made a theatrical sigh of relief at the pronouncement, prompting Azula to roll her eyes at the airbender. Iroh turned and engaged in a rapid and private conversation with Piandao, quiet enough that no one other than Toph was likely to overhear. Jin approached Azula and him, for the first time since meeting them the young woman looked unsure of herself.

A steely glint appeared in the girls eyes, and she drew herself up to her full height, a rather unimpressive feat in itself but an act which displayed her conviction. "I-I want you to know…" Jin began, but she was cut off by quickly by Azula.

"Yes I'm more than capable of making the necessary deductions, you don't need to spell it out for me. You're dating my dunderhead of a brother." Sokka looked between the girls in shock. Jin, surely looked as surprised as he felt right now. "Unless… you're really into the senile old man asthetic." Azula finished with a smirk.

Katara and Aang were observing the conversation with interest from a healthy distance. Jin looked scandalized at Azula's most recent comment. The Ba Sing Se native huffed at the Princess in a sign of her disdain. With great clarity, Sokka knew where this conversation was heading. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, waiting for the inevitable fireworks.

"Zuko told me everything about you. How you used to bully, and torment him everyday of his childhood." Jin's bubbly personality had completely vanished.

"And how spirits tell, could I, a younger sister by two years, bully her older brother." Azula drawled.

"There are ways!" Jin responded indignantly. "And you didn't even deny that you tormented him!" She said angrily.

Azula shrugged her shoulders. "Why would I. Zuzu is so overly dramatic. It was one of the few things I could do to enjoy myself. Growing up in the palace was so very boring with only an oafish brother for company." The Princess couldn't resist the opportunity to needle a girl who was involved romantically with her brother, could she?

"Siblings aren't supposed to act that way!" Jin shot back.

His sister actually laughed aloud at that. Jin looked at the waterbender with a confused expression, she had perhaps thought she had an ally in the water tribeswoman. Katara looked somewhat abashed at being put on the spot, but she would never back down. "I don't think you're quite right about that Jin. Messing with older brothers is kind of a thing that we do. Especially when they are dunderheads." Katara jerked her thumb in his direction.

Well, Katara had defended Azula while insulting him. Sokka would take what he could get.

"Hey, I'm not as bad as Zuko!" He tried to defend himself with a whine.

"Thank the spirits for that." Azula muttered under her breath.

"There must be levels to being a dunderhead. Azula must agree. You're just a big one, while Zuko is a colossal one." Katara teased while Jin looked insolent.

Azula looked contemplative for a moment, before nodding her confirmation. "Yes, thankfully I grew so used to my brother, that I can handle just about anything this fool does."

Seriously, he might have preferred it when they hated each other.


	15. Chapter 15

That day, Sokka helped fight off two attacks by the forces of the Fire Nation. The firebenders had been trying to bust a hole through the makeshift fortifications but were quickly repulsed with little damage. The second attack was much more dangerous but when Aang showed himself on the battlefield, the enemy garrison routed and retreated to their defensive positions at the gate to the Middle Ring.

The confrontation that Sokka had been dreading between Azula and her brother had yet to occur. Apparently the wayward Prince was rooting out the last remnants of the Fire Nation in the Lower Ring. Perhaps it was best to delay that spark-filled reunion for as long as possible.

As much as he wished otherwise, Sokka knew that he needed to speak with Azula's uncle and that the air needed to be cleared fully if they were going to work together as allies to liberate Ba Sing Se. As the sun set, the normally bustling city grew quiet, except for distant sounds of small battles and skirmishes. He sought out the General in a small shop that had somehow miraculously withstood the constant warfare.

All the windows had been blown out in the fighting and a few of the tables and chairs were broken and lay in disrepair. The ruined furniture had been pushed into a heap and had been shoved in the corner of the large dining room that in better days likely might have been a popular spot for the locals. A lone table made of a vibrant mahogany sat in the very center of the room.

A rustic teapot stood on the lacquered wood, adjacent to a weathered cup. Iroh stared intently as he poured the liquid from the pot. Sokka stepped in front of the mysterious leader of the White Lotus. A thousand questions raced through his mind to ask the former firebending General, a few inspired rage in him. All of those of course, concerned Azula and what he perceived to be Iroh's failings when it came to his niece. Maybe that wasn't the primary concern now, in the middle of a warzone, but it still required an accounting for.

The wizened man bade Sokka to sit across the table with a wave of his hand. "Tea?" Iroh inquired.

He shook his head and Iroh looked at him quizzically. "Alright, one cup." Sokka said, relenting.

A second cup was pulled from a small satchel at the foot of the table. Iroh poured with a practiced hand. Sokka eyed him warily, not drinking as the cup was placed on a saucer directly in front of him. It was hard to hold back his accusations, and it was even harder to hold back his anger. Iroh sipped quietly, his eyes never leaving the younger mans.

"You must have a dozen questions for me." Iroh spoke at last breaking the silence.

Sokka shook his head. "Just the one question, actually."

Iroh's head drooped and Sokka thought for a moment that the teacup in the elder man's hand was trembling. The firebender looked up from the table, their eyes meeting again. Sokka's stare was harsh and unyielding. "Yes, I suppose that is the crux of everything you may want to know."

Iroh fell silent again. Sokka was preparing to angrily start ranting at the man, until at last he started speaking.

"It was a few months past that Piandao, one of the other ranking members of the White Lotus, first contacted me. He spoke of a young man that was promising in all the ways that mattered most. Loyal, dedicated, intelligent and willing to do what was necessary to help bring back balance to the world. It has been quite some time since our Order has taken on any fresh blood to revitalize us. I was thrilled, doubly so when I found out it was one of the Avatar's traveling companions.

The Order has been desperate to find a new generation of men and women to help lead this world, once the Fire Lord is defeated. Piandao is certain you're more than capable of being one of them. That you're the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe is another point in your favor… yet, I'm not sure if you'd be so interested." Iroh finished speaking and tilted his head, looking at Sokka inquisitively.

"I haven't quite planned that far ahead… I've been focused on keeping my family and friends alive. You still didn't answer my question, though" Sokka said his voice, quiet and dangerous.

"Well then, perhaps it's time for you to properly ask it." Iroh said solemnly.

"Why?" Sokka all but snarled. "Why? Where in the fiery hells were you her whole damn life?"

Iroh opened his mouth to respond but Sokka was far from finished.

"Maybe, you didn't understand something, but you're an uncle to two royals, not just one. You abandoned her. She needed help even more than her brother. At least he had their mom for some of their childhood. All she had was the attention of a mad man. You must have known, and you did nothing. When you left with Zuko on your wild eel hound chase did you even think about her? Or did you just want to pretend that Zuko was your child while Azula alone was Ozai's?"

"Prince Zuko was banished, what would you have had me do? Let him wander aimlessly across the wastes, till he ended up a pauper or face down in some Earth Kingdom ditch?" Iroh retorted, his eyes not breaking contact with the insolent young man in front of him.

"You left Azula to fend for herself, a long time before Zuko's banishment. I...She deserves to know why." Sokka finished, inwardly cursing his slip-up.

Perhaps it was a trick of the light, but Sokka thought he saw a flicker of understanding on Iroh's features.

"I had no chance or choice in the matter." Iroh protested. "Ozai had sunk his claws into her from that moment it was clear she was a prodigy. Everything I had ever seen from the Princess just confirmed what I always believed. She was a carbon copy of her Father. I couldn't have pried her loose even if I tried."

"But you didn't try." Sokka exclaimed. "You never even bothered! For spirits sake, you said she was just like her father, and you knew her, you saw her every day, you lived with her! How in the hell could you have been so wrong, when I figured it out just a few times of meeting her."

"Princess Azula's every action was to please her father. She was the picture perfect disciple and heir apparent to Ozai's reign of terror." Iroh's voice was pained now.

"And here she is, fighting against him. I'd say you're a remarkably bad judge of character, General."

"Perhaps I was mistaken. Or perhaps you're blinded by-"

"Even half-blind I still see Azula more clearly than you ever have. Nobody gave a damn about who she was or how she felt. Her entire life, she was molded into a weapon, and no one cared. You saw her as an obstacle to be overcome on Zuko's path to the crown. Never once even wondering if she could be an ally of Zuko's. They are siblings for Tui's sake. Not everyone has the same messed up family dynamics as you and your brother. But… you just always assumed the worst of her, just like her brother does. Spirits, what more does she have to do to convince you?" Sokka was in no mood to let Iroh answer the question though.

"I saw her confront the Fire Lord, her father, on the day of the Black Sun.. Aang did too, you can ask him about it, I'm in no mood to tell you. If his words aren't good enough for you lot, then I don't think you really care about balance like you say. She's here, liberating the city that she once conquered. Have you made any personal amends for the thousands killed during your siege of this place? Because as far as I'm aware Azula's victory was bloodless."

Iroh's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Sokka thought the man was about to break into a rage like they had seen so many times before from the firebender's nephew.

"You have no idea the amends I've been trying to make for the last five years. The things I've seen and the struggles I've endured to help end my Brother's reign. Meanwhile the last time I saw my niece was in that abandoned town. I still bear the scar on my chest."

"And you think Azula hasn't had struggles too? You're both here, you're both in the same place even if the way you reached it was different. I'm asking you to give her a chance, Spirits know you've given Zuko enough. He at least had you, to see the errors of his upbringing. Who the hell did she have?" Sokka finished angrily.

Iroh looked at him in an abashed manner. The Former Fire Lord General was silent for some time as if he was carefully weighing his thoughts.

"Perhaps, I can start by giving her the chances and counseling I gave Zuko." Sokka had to fight back a snort. Like Azula would want his advice. "Piandao is quite certain of his belief in you, and I myself believe in his judgment. Iroh paused for a moment before continuing.

"I must ask, young Sokka. Are you sure you're not just trying to replace the Princess you lost all those moons ago?

Sokka's mind malfunctioned for a half second. At first he thought that he had misheard the elder, then he had to fight back the rage that swelled inside him as he considered diving across the table and punching the man's face with all the strength he could muster. He reigned in the impulse. The tea remained undrank in front of him. Sokka shook his head twice, before standing abruptly. The proper etiquette was far from observed. The General was just as infuriating as Azula had claimed.

He stormed out of the shop in a fury. His hands were shaking and his vision was clouded by tears that were unshed. Now, more than ever he needed to be alone. Maybe he should have sought out Azula and talked with her about it, but seeing her, with Iroh's parting words still swirling in his mind was likely only going to him doing or saying something he might regret. Putting it on Azula wasn't fair either, this was for him to grapple with.

Alone.

* * *

Okay, maybe not quite alone.

His sister found him in a courtyard. Rubble littered the area but a bench by the central fountain still stood. There he had sat for perhaps half an hour, ruminating over what Iroh had said.

"Fuck him, then!" Katara said angrily when Sokka had finally relented and explained what was troubling him.

Sokka looked at his sister after her outburst, an unexpected laugh overtaking him at Katara's profanity-laced exclamation.

"Well, that's an interesting visual, but I am dating Azula after all. I'm sure you could take him up on it, though you might make Aang quite jealous." Sokka teased his sister, smiling for the first time in what felt like ages.

Katara punched him in the arm in mock anger before settling down beside him. He sobered quickly though, as his sister reached her hand out to him. "You don't think he's right?" Sokka said quietly.

She looked at him with an appraising gaze, but there was no doubt in his sister's voice as she began to speak. "I can't profess to fully understand what you see in Azula, and I don't think I ever will, but if you were looking to replace Yue, you've failed horrifically." Sokka chuckled softly, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Apart from the superficial title they share, they couldn't be any more different… Apart from… well, they both are...were so strong. Yue gave up everything to save the world, you included. I think Azula's given up her whole life to try and save it too. I didn't want to admit it at first. I only wanted to see the bad. But… she's fought alongside us now. Aang really does trust her. If anything I have been too harsh on her. It makes me feel better about you being with her. I never once thought you were trying to replace Yue." Katara finished rubbing his arm in a kind fashion.

Sokka exhaled a breath that he didn't even realize he was holding in. "Thanks sis. You know sometimes I forget I didn't get all the brains in the family…" A sly smile played on his features as Katara threw up her hands in mock exasperation.

"Well speaking of things that you should know, there's a whole fountain full of water just behind us." Katara smirked.

"Come on!" Sokka protested weakly. "It's uhhh cold right now?"

"It's the start of summer in the Earth Kingdom. You're from the South Pole." She scoffed at him, amusement still evident on his sister's face.

A huge wave of water settled over his head and Sokka braced himself for the inevitable, accepting his fate. However only a few drops drizzled down on his face. Katara bent the water over the fountain, staying the promised drenching. She hugged him and the water rushed back into the fountain aided by gravity, lightly splashing the both of them. They laughed together, holding each other tightly.

They separated from their embrace and Katara looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"What?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Nothing." She responded quickly.

"Katara…"

"Okay, fine. I was just thinking. We only got through our childhood because of each other right. And we had Gran-Gran and the whole village supporting us, or at least we had a village to support so it gave us I don't know a purpose? A calling?. Right? I was just thinking about Azula and Zuko…"

Sokka sighed. "Yeah. I think we might not have been quite so well-adjusted if we had a homicidal tyrant for a father… and well. Azula and Zuko's mom… I don't know if you knew this. I don't know why you would, actually. She ran away. She abandoned the two of them to the Fire Lord. Even I'm not sure about everything that happened, Azula's really only told me bits and pieces but... I just can't imagine it. Mom gave her life to protect you, to protect our tribe's final waterbender. And Azula's just what? Ran away like a coward. How could someone do that to their kids?"

Katara's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm sorry Sokka. For how I treated her."

He smiled weakly at his sibling. "Don't apologize to me, tell it to Azula. I don't want you two fighting. Even if it does lead to you two constantly picking on me." He stuck his tongue in a childish manner, like they had done so many times at each other growing up.

She laughed at that and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll talk to her tomorrow if I can find the time. I think you're right though."

Sokka turned his head to look down at her. Katara had a smile on her face now. "I really do think we can bond over how much we plan on tormenting you." She said with a grin.

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

They were given new lodgings nearer the command center. Sokka was given a quick update on the situation by Piandao before they retired for the evening. The Lower Ring was at last completely pacified. Any resistance now would be from lone wolf saboteurs that had remained hidden until now. Their efforts could be focused on taking the Middle Ring and upwards.

Piandao seemed hesitant to agree to Azula's plan of attempting to turn the Da Li to their side. Apparently they had wreaked unholy havoc on the liberating forces so far. They had always been some of the most talented Earthbenders in the world, and coupled with their campaign of imprisonment and subjugation of anyone who had been opposing them, their foes possessed the lion's share of the most talented benders residing in Ba Sing Se.

His former swordmaster promised to give it more thought and professed that they were likely locked in a stand-still and a protracted siege without any new ideas or strategies to break the deadlock. He talked to Aang briefly before retiring to the room set aside for him. Azula was already inside, sitting on the side of the bed, her legs dangling just above the ground reading a scroll by candlelight. She unconsciously brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and Sokka thought to himself that the sight might just be as close to perfection as he could have ever wished for in his life.

She looked up as he approached quietly. Sitting beside her as she smiled softly at him. His hand went to her back, rubbing in a circular motion over the fabric of her sleeping garments. Azula exhaled a sigh of contentment as she set down the scroll on the bedside table and turned to face him. A worried look passed over her face as she stared into his eyes.

"I saw Zuko today." She said abruptly.

Sokka fiddled with his hair, unleashing it from its customary style. He looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Well at least you're still alive. Judging by how the White Lotus didn't throw you in jail, I'm assuming he is too?"

Azula rolled her eyes and stood up for just a moment, stopping in front of him and pushing him onto his back until he was facing up at the ceiling, flat on the bed.

"How dare you accuse me of fratricide! Don't you know that it's patricide that I'm more interested in succeeding at?" Azula hopped onto the bed next to him, setting her head down on his chest.

"Yeah, well I don't know the fancy word for killing an uncle, but I definitely wouldn't hold it against you if you made an attempt. I'm pretty sure it's uncleicide? "

Azula turned her head slightly, to look at him, her head still on his chest. "It's avunculicide, actually." She said matter-of-factly.

"Of course you'd know." Sokka said with a laugh. "You're a wise princess and I'm just an uncultured snow muncher."

"Yes… but, you're my uncultured snow muncher."

"Y-You can't say those kinds of things."

"Oh? And why is that…" Azula's voice dropped to a seductive whisper.

"Because we have to go fight a war tomorrow, and you're making it so I never want to leave this room."

Azula lifted her head and shifted her entire body until she hovered over him. She pressed a light kiss to his lips and used her bending to snuff out the candles that illuminated the room.

They stared at each other in the darkness after their eyes grew adjusted to the absence of light. Sokka laughed unexpectedly and turned his head slightly as Azula leaned in for another kiss.

"What?" She said annoyedly at being denied the opportunity.

"How in the spirits do you know the word for killing your uncle?"

She looked at him confusedly. "There have been at least a half dozen cases in the Fire Nation's history of a nephew usurping the throne from an uncle. Four of them after the uncle killed their brother to take the throne themselves. Hasn't such a thing happened in the Water Tribe?"

"What!? No! I mean I can't speak for the Northern Tribe, but that has only happened once in our history, and all the people rose up to depose the kinslayer." Sokka protested.

"So it has happened in the Water Tribe." Azula's voice betrayed her mirth at the knowledge.

"Not a dozen times!" He whined.

"Half a dozen." She interrupted quickly, her face locked on a predatory grin as she traced circles over the fabric of his tunic.

"You said at least. There could be more!" Sokka looked smug as his hands grasped the sides of her hips and pulled her flush on top of him.

"Well, no one can really explain some of the mysterious deaths that occured. Poison has a long history of usage in the royal family."

"Gee, you're really making me want to eat in the Palace one day."

Azula scoffed at him, tossing her back over her shoulder. "As if you would turn down a meal from the very best chefs in the entire world."

Sokka opened his mouth to argue but the objection died on his lips. He really wouldn't ever consider turning that down and she knew it, dammit.

"You're doing a marvelous job of making me think about anything but the confrontation I had with my annoying brother." She said quietly.

Azula felt his shoulders shrug, his fingers ran through her hair and she gave a small moan of approval. "I'd say I've figured out that like me, if you want to talk about something, you will." His fingers massaged her scalp as he finished speaking.

She snapped her fingers abruptly, before laughing aloud and sitting up. Sokka looked at her in confusion. "I just remembered what Piandao said. He called you his greatest student! You spent what? Two weeks, maybe three, with him?" Azula broke into a fit of giggles that was so unusual for the usually restrained Princess.

Sokka's lips pursed as he tried to figure out the cause of his girlfriend's exuberance. "I thought I had told you this, but perhaps not, when we were children, Zuko trained with Piandao for many years, attempting to master the dao blades. Perhaps he has, but I know that he struggled. I heard him speaking with my mother once when I overheard…" Sokka gave her a reproachful look as he sat up next to her.

"Fine when I spied on them!" Azula snapped as she glared at him in the darkened room. Sokka couldn't hold back a laugh of his own at that.

"See it's better when you admit your misdeeds." A sharp nail dug lightly into the skin of his forearm and he gritted his teeth, pushing her onto her back and onto the bed.

Sokka closed the distance between the two and pressed a rough, sloppy kiss against her lips, relishing in the simple act. A content sigh escaped Azula's mouth when they separated.

"The most important thing, other than your passingly adequate skills at satisfying my whims, is you've given me yet another thing to mercilessly tease my dearest brother with. He spent years training with Piandao. And you, a peasant, water tribe barbarian became the swordmasters greatest pupil in only a few short weeks." Azula said, happily.

"What can I say? I'm simply that good." Sokka flexed his left bicep.

If he had been able to see better, he would have confirmation Azula was rolling her eyes. "For once, I'm more than willing to agree."

She untucked his tunic and started to lift it off of him. The cool air contacted his skin and Sokka gave a slight shudder as she ran a finger slowly over his pectorals. Azula's voice got unexpectedly serious as she climbed close to him resting her head against his chest.

"When I saw Zuko today, and he confronted me, Iroh showed up and intervened and… actually chastised Zuko for not giving me a chance. I didn't expect it. I still don't quite believe it. He always has an ulterior motive. There's always a plot to uncover with him." Azula's voice had an unmistakable edge to it.

"Guess some things run in the family." He was rewarded for his joke with a sharp pinch. "Okay I deserved that."

"Mhm."

"What else happened?" He asked nervously.

"Well, Iroh reigned in Zuko from attacking me, if nothing else. But-but, it all seems so disingenuous. Like they'll never believe me. Zuzu of course was apoplectic with rage. As if he has the monopoly on being a goody goody apparently… I-I wish you had been there. If I inflate your ego any more I'm certain you'll pop like a balloon, but I feel better, more confident and capable of dealing with them if you're with me. Okay… not dealing with them per se. I can do that just fine, unfortunately for my family it will likely involve flames and lightning if you're not present."

He chuckled a bit. The visual of Azula in combat was always one that excited and turned him on. She was somehow even more beautiful than normal in the thick of combat. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you today… I'm sure you guessed by my earlier comment but I also had a conversation with your uncle." Azula lifted her head to look at him.

"I berated him on a variety of topics including his piss poor understanding of you-"

"My hero." Azula faked a swoon. '

Playfully, he tickled her sides and she snorted in amusement, slapping his hands off of her. "Anyways, if you're quite finished with your sass?

Azula whistled softly as if prompting him to continue. "Well let's just say I won't be winning any awards or gaining the approval of any of your family members anytime soon. I wasn't the most couth person today in our discussion. If I cared, I'd be worried that he may eject me from his little resistance movement made up of board game enthusiasts."

The Princess of the Fire Nation snorted in a most unladylike way. "My family not liking you is a positive, Sokka. Besides you're my water tribe savage. I wouldn't want you to be couth. It takes away all of your magnetism."

Sokka twisted and turned until he had Azula pinned under him against the mattress. Azula mustered a halfhearted effort before she lifted her head slightly as if beckoning him towards her. He took in a deep breath, their faces were close. Sokka could feel her short, shallow breaths on his cheeks.

"Iroh accused me of wanting to replace Yue with another Princess." He said quietly, almost ashamed at the thought, even after his conversation with Katara.

Azula stared up into his eyes. She didn't say a word, it was as if she was carefully weighing her next action. Finally after what felt like an interminable silence, she spoke.

"At least you're aware, I wasn't exaggerating when I said, he is unbearable."

Despite the serious turn their conversation had taken, Sokka laughed uncontrollably. He at last settled down. "I still think your father is hard to beat in the category. No matter what you say." Azula inclined her head in agreement at that.

"The fact that it's close says all you need to know about the Fire Nation royal family." Azula said bitterly.

"It makes it all the more amazing that it produced someone as perfect as you."

Azula mock sighed. "Speaking of unbearable, your cheesiness truly knows no bounds."

Sokka stuck out his lower lip in a frown. "But you love it."

She looked at him, snaking a hand behind his neck and pulling him as close as possible.

"Against all odds, I really do... I never thought for a moment you were trying to replace her. I'm myself and Yue was Yue."

This time they met in the middle. Their lips crashed against each other roughly. Their hands exploring each other as more and more of their clothes came off and were sent tumbling to the hard ground.

"I want you." Her voice was breathless as he escaped his trousers.

He pressed his face against her neck, trailing a kiss down to her clavicle. His tongue brushed lightly against her pale flesh. "And you'll have me Princess."

"No." She clarified, her hand finding its way past the band of his undergarments and gripping his manhood. "I want all of you tonight."


End file.
